


The beast inside Teil 1

by Meraquea



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraquea/pseuds/Meraquea





	1. Kapitel 1

Ein einziger stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihre Schulter, als das Messer tief hineinschnitt. Blut lief in Strömen an ihr herunter und das Mädchen sank zu Boden. Ihre Schulter pochte stark und sie musste ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen um nicht zu schreien.  
"Wieso? Wieso, Mama?", brachte sie nur flüsternd heraus.  
"Weil du anders bist. Du bist nicht meine Tochter!", schrie sie zu ihr hinab und packte sie vorne am T-Shirt. Ihre Mama weinte. Dicke Tropfen rollten ihren Wangen hinab und es fiel der Frau schwer ihrer Tochter in die Augen zu schauen. Die Augen glasig, alle Gedanken blank und nur auf das Töten ihrer Tochter fixiert. An das erinnerte das Mädchen sich als letztes, bevor ihre Seele ausbrach und die komplette Herrschaft über ihren Körper übernahm.  
"Du wolltest mich töten!" Mit diesen Worten schritt sie auf ihre Mutter zu und schaute ihr in das nun angstverzerrte Gesicht. Wie konnte sie nur? Sie war schließlich ihre einzige Tochter. Das Gesicht des Mädchens verformte sich zu einer seltsamen Fratze, die der eines Bären ähnelte. Um sie herum bildete sich ein nebelhafter Schleier, der ihren Körper zu beschützen schien. Ihre Augen wurden feuerrot und schienen Flammen zu sprühen, ihre Fingernägel wuchsen zu einer unnatürlichen Länge heran. Das Kind brüllte ihre Mutter an und schmiss sie mit ihrer nun tatzenförmigen Hand aus dem Weg und ließ sie mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag an der Wand zur Küche landen.  
"Wolltest du mich nicht töten? Na, was ist jetzt aus deinem Mut geworden?", schrie das Kind ihre Mutter spöttisch an bevor sie mit ihren nun messerscharfen Zähnen ein großes klaffendes Loch in die Schulter ihrer Mutter biss. Diese klagte und schrie erbärmlich über die Schmerzen, was das Kind nur noch mehr anregte. Die Wut in ihrem Inneren wurde immer mehr angeschürt und schien fast nicht mehr in ihren Körper zu passen. Alles platze in einer rießigen Welle aus ihr heraus, der ganze Frust, der Ärger, die Diskrimination der letzten Jahre. Wie ein rießiger Zunami der über ein Land schwabbte, ließ sie nun die Wut an ihrer Mutter aus.  
"Wieso denn plötzlich so still? Willst du mich nicht niedermachen, mich belehren, was für ein Monster ich doch sei!" Die Mutter schaute sie nur mit großen geweiteten Pupillen an, unfähig auch nur ein Wort heraus zu bringen. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte wegen der Angst und krümmte sich wegen der Schmerzen. Sie sah nur noch verschwommen auf ihre Tochter, die nun ihre Menschengestalt zu verlieren schien und diesen Nebelschleier um sie herum manifestieren ließ. Nun sah sie wie eine Flamme aus, die die Gestalt eines Bären nach und nach annahm. Ihre Mutter versuchte zurück zu kriechen, in Sicherheit zu gelangen, aber das war nun nicht mehr möglich. Das Mädchen war nicht mehr Herr über ihre Sinne und Kräfte.  
Zuerst zitterte alles im Raum, als gäbe es ein Erdbeben. Geschirr klirrte, kleine Gegenstände fielen zu Boden und Porzellan zerbrach. Dann aber wurde daraus ein Sturm, aus umher fliegenden Teetassen, Plüschtieren, ja sogar das Besteck flog aus der Schublade hervor. Jeder erdenkliche Gegenstand schwirrte im Raum, von dem kleinen Bonbon bis hin zu rießigen Schränken. Fenster zersprangen und der Hund des Nachbarn fing an laut zu jaulen, in Vorahnung auf das kommende Drama. Plötzlich blieben alle Gegenstände stehen, er herrschte Totenstille, nur das Jaulen des Hundes war zu hören, der das kommende Unheil ankündete. Jedes einzelne Staubkorn erstarrte und wartete auf diesen einen Befehl, diesen Befehl der alles ändern würde. Ein Wort, so wenig und doch traf es härter, als es jede Beschimpfung je machen wird. Ein Wort, das nur einen Sinn hatte: töten.  
"Los!", schrie das Mädchen bestimmt und in ihrer verrückt klingenden Stimme. Ein letzter Aufschrei ihrer Mutter, der in dem Krach der auf sie stürzenden Möbel langsam abflaute. Ein letzter Schrei, dann war alles still. Totenstill. 

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Knallen hallte durch den Raum. Die Umzugskartons auf dem Boden vibrierten und Ellis Wecker fiel klirrend von ihrem Nachttisch. Schlaftrunken richtete sie sich auf und blickte verdutzt in ihrem Zimmer umher. Ihr Herz raste und sie zitterte unkontrolliert. Elli atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Warum hatte sie sich bloß so erschrocken? Ihr Blich fiel auf den Wecker, der am Boden lag und dessen Glas Sprünge hatte, aber noch zu funktionieren schien. Gott sei Dank, denn Elli hatte ihn erst kurz vor dem Umzug gekauft und wollte sich nicht nach so kurzer Zeit wieder einen neuen anschaffen.  
"Also hast du blödes Teil mich so erschreckt?", fragte sie genervt den Wecker, obwohl er ihr ja doch keine Antwort geben konnte. Elli nahm ihn hoch und inspizierte ihn auf weitere Schäden, als sie aber nichts feststellen konnte, wollte sie ihn wieder zurück auf das Tischchen stellen, als plötzlich ein Mark erschütternder Schrei durch das Zimmer hallte und Elli den Wecker erschrocken fallen ließ. Der Schrei durchzuckte sie von oben bis unten und jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er klang so spitz und gequält, dass Elli kurzzeitig vor Angst erstarrte, sich aber schnell wieder raffte.  
"Du blöde Kuh! Vor was müsstest du schon Angst haben?", schallte sie sich und stand ruckartig auf, was nur dazu führte, dass sie gleich wieder auf dem Boden landete, weil sich ihre Beine weich wie Pudding anfühlten. Wütend murmelte sie einige Schimpfwörter und stand entschlossen wieder auf und taumelte zu ihrem einzigen Fenster, dass ihr einen Blick auf ein riesiges Feld ermöglichte. Hier schien aber alles ruhig zu sein und keine Menschenseele war unterwegs.  
"Scheiße.", fluchte Elli. Um jetzt herauszufinden woher der Schrei kam, musste sie das Haus verlassen und das war ihrem Vater bestimmt nicht recht. Elli wägte ab ob es ihr das wert war und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass da draußen vielleicht ein Mensch ihre Hilfe brauchte, also zog sie die Luft tief ein und öffnete die Tür. Auf dem Gang zur Treppe und auch im Erdgeschoss brannte kein einziges Licht. Elli ging zu der Tür die in das Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters führte und guckte ob dort Licht brannte, doch auch hier war nichts beleuchtet. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und ging leise die Treppe hinunter, durch die Küche und das Wohnzimmer, bis sie endlich vor der Eingangstür stand.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, riss sie die Tür auf und schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Schon gestern sah es hier chaotisch aus, mit all dem Matsch und dem herumliegenden Laub, doch das ja im November nichts Seltenes. Jetzt aber lagen ein paar vereinzelte Möbel und Krimskrams auf dem Feldweg und das Haus gegenüber bestand nur noch aus einem einzigen Trümmerhaufen. Scherben von zerborstenen Fenstern lagen auf dem Boden verstreut, die Überreste der Hausmauer lagen überall in kleinen Brocken verteilt und überall stieg noch ein feiner Rauch auf, das üblich war, wenn ein Haus plötzlich einstürzte. Die Möbel lagen zerbrochen unter den ganzen Trümmern, oder auf dem Rasen der Grundstücks. Elli hat zwar schon einmal ein Haus in Flammen aufgehen sehen, aber so etwas Derartiges hatte sie bis jetzt nur in Filmen gesehen. Ihr Blick wollte sich gar nicht von den Trümmerhaufen abwenden, bis ihr ein bestimmter Gedanke wieder einfiel: hier war vielleicht jemand verschüttet! Als sie endlich ihren Blick abwandte und zum Gartentor ging, kehrten auch ihre Empfindungen wieder zurück und sie fing an zu bibbern, weil sie so blöd gewesen war und einfach im Schlafanzug rausgegangen war. Die Kälte machte sich in ihrem ganzen Körper breit und Elli schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Erst, als sie mitten auf der Straße stand, sah und hörte sie den Hund, der laut kläffend hinter dem Zaun des Nachbarhauses auf und ab sprang. Als Elli ihren Kopf dem Hund zudrehte, blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen und fing an sich wie verrückt im Kreis zu drehen. Eines musste man diesen Tieren schon lassen: sie hatten einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Übernatürliches. Elli hätte zu gerne eine Seelenverbindung mit ihm hergestellt, aber das klappte bei ihr ja nur bei Wölfen perfekt und der Hund war leider nur ein ferner Verwandter. Seufzend wandte sie sich von dem Hund ab und trat weiter an das Haus heran. Je näher man ihm kam, desto schrecklicher sah es und die Wahrschein-lichkeit, dass es Überlebende gab wurde immer geringer. Elli sprang über den umgebogenen Zaun und inspizierte den Trümmerhaufen. Sie rief nach Überlebenden und hob Teile der Hausmauer hoch, die ihr nicht zu schwer waren. Sie fand alles mögliche, nur keinen Menschen, bis sie ein etwas größeres Stück hochhob unter dem Blut heraustrat. Im Nachhinein hätte sie den Menschen, oder besser seine Überreste lieber nicht gefunden. Organe lagen zerquetscht und zerrissen da, die Füße und der rechte Arm lagen seltsam verdreht da und der linke hing nur noch an einer einzelnen Faser. Blut lief aus der Nase und dem Mund und unter der Leiche hatte sich schon eine riesige Blutlache ausgebreitet, die auch die Klamotten durchdrungen hatte. Elli hielt sich den Mund vor Übelkeit und lief geschockt rückwärts, bis sie über einen Brocken stolperte und inmitten einer Schlammhaufens landete. Sie bekam davon aber schon nichts mehr mit, ihr Körper wollte einfach nur noch weg. Wahrscheinlich war sie sogar verletzt und wusste es gar nicht. Ihr Körper war taub und sie war benommen. Als sie versuchte auszustehen, leistete ihr Magen sofort Protest und sie erbrach sich auf der Stelle. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und ihr Herz schien zu explodieren. Immer wieder tauchte das Bild der Leiche vor ihrem Auge auf. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass jemand an ihr rüttelte und ein junger Polizist vor ihr nach einem Arzt rief. Ihre Sicht wurde immer verschwommener bis ihr endlich schwarz vor Augen wurde und die süße Ohnmacht sie erlöste.

Ellis Kopf brummte und sie öffnete langsam ihre schweren Augenlider. Sie konnte ihre Umgebung noch nicht einmal begutachten, als eine Männerstimme brummte:  
"Hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen, Prinzessin. Noch eine Stunde und dann fängt die Schule an. Hopp, komm aus den Federn!" Jemand zog ihr unsanft die Decke weg und da sie darin eingerollt war, kugelte Elli auf den Boden.  
"Was?", fragte sie verwirrt und hob ihren Kopf. Ihr Gedächtnis kam gar nicht hinterher, aufzufassen, war passiert war. Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden nur noch schlimmer und nur ungern schlug sie ihre Augen auf, die auf eine Deckenlampe blickten. Stöhnend rollte sie sich herum und setzte sich langsam auf, wobei sie ihren schweren Kopf mit einer Hand stützte. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an das Haus wieder zurück, an die Leiche, das Blut. Ihr Magen begann sich sofort wieder zu drehen, also versuchte sie das alles schnell zu verdrängen und schaute sich erstmals in dem Zimmer um. Es war ihres, die vielen Umzugskartons, ihr gesprungener Wecker und ihr mit japanischen Schriftzeichen verziertes Bett machten das deutlich. Gut, dass sie auf keinem Karton gelandet war. Ihr Vater stand über ihr und starrte auf seine Tochter herunter. In der Hand hielt er noch immer ihre Decke, aber irgendetwas kam ihr seltsam vor. Genau, sie hatte keine Schlammflecken, obwohl sie in einem großen Fleck voller Dreck gelandet war. Als sie an sich herunterblickte, sah sie auch, dass ihr dreckiger Schlafanzug gegen einen sauberen ersetzt wurde.  
"Das war die Ärztin", brummte ihr Vater,"du hast übrigens keine Schäden irgendwo." Elli bemerkte, dass ihr Vater immer wieder leicht zuckte. Sie kannte das. Posttraumatische Störung. Jedenfalls nannten es die Ärzte so. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter wurde ihr Vater sehr oft etwas lauter und gewaltbereiter. Die Ärzte meinten man müsse Geduld haben, die Trauer um seine Frau würde bald nachlassen. Elli war da aber anderer Meinung. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht zum Jugendamt gehen. Ohne Verwandte würde sie sowieso in einem Heim landen und das hatte sie wirklich nicht vor. Was konnte sie nur machen um ihn zu beruhigen? Verzweifelt schaute sie sich in ihrem Raum nach etwas um, das ihr helfen könnte.  
"Elli Wolf!" Das Mädchen zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie die donnernde Stimme ihres Vaters hörte und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Er stand vor ihr, die Hände zornig verschränkt und blickte mit einem eisernen Blick zu ihr hinunter. Seine Mundwinkel zickten und seine Augen durchbohrten sie. Er holte stoßartig Luft, Elli wusste genau, dass er gleich einen Wutausbruch haben würde.  
"Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich?! Mitten in der Nacht draußen herumzuspazieren und in anderen Grundstücken herum-schnüffeln! Die Polizei - "  
"Aber ich wollte doch nur -"  
"Unterbrich mich nicht!", donnerte er und trat näher an sie heran, sodass sie seinen heißen Atem spüren konnte. Er drückte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ihre Brust.  
"Du wirst jetzt verdächtigt einem Menschen seinen Todesstoß gegeben zu haben."  
"Aber das Haus. Das war doch nur eine Explosion. Die können doch nicht - "  
"Deine Fingerabdrücke sind auf dem Stein, der die Leiche erdrückt hat. Bis jetzt wurde noch nichts anderes gefunden!" Ellis Puls raste in die Höhe. Dachte ihr Vater und die Polizei wirklich sie könnte einen Menschen umbringen? Wobei es nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre...  
"Sie finden bestimmt noch andere Spuren."  
"Das will ich doch hoffen!" Sein Atem ging immer schneller und heftiger.  
"Unten liegen Brot und Marmelade. Iss, geh zur Schule und tritt mir besser nicht mehr unter die Augen." Er trat zur Tür hinaus und schlug sie kräftig hinter sich zu.


	2. Kapitel 2

Elli seufzte. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Sie war sauer und frustriert, dass man ihr den Mord zuschob und ihr Vater gegen sie war, aber auch traurig, weil ihr Vater seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter seltsam geworden war. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um die lästigen Gedanken los zu werden und atmete tief durch. Sie begann ihre Schultasche und die Schulsachen auszupacken und stopfte einfach alles wild in die Tasche hinein. Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Das Licht fiel durch ein Fenster gegenüber des Esstisches und ließ alle Möbel strahlen. Auf den Arbeitsflächen lagen Brot, Marmeladen und verschiedene Küchengeräte durcheinander und der Kühlschrank sowie sämtliche andere Schränke und Schubladen standen weit offen. Elli schnappte sich ein Brot und schob es sich in den Mund. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit es langsam und mit Marmelade zu genießen und außerdem war sie gerade auch nicht so begierig darauf ihrem Vater beim Esstisch zu begegnen. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür, blieb dann aber im Wohnzimmer stehen, weil gerade ein Bericht zu dem Vorfall in der Nacht kam. Ihr Vater lag auf der Couch und starrte grimmig auf den Bildschirm. Elli versteckte sich schnell hinter dem Türrahmen, der Küche und Wohnzimmer verband und lauschte dem Bericht.   
"In der Nacht vom 16. zum 17. April ereignete sich in der Lilienstraße ein großes Unglück bei dem eine Frau mittleren Alters ums Leben kam." Das Bild wechselte von der Berichterstatterin zu einer Luftaufnahme des zerstörten Hauses.   
"Da die Polizei noch nicht genug Zeit hatte den Tatort zu untersuchen, wissen wir noch nichts genaues darüber, was dieses Haus zum Zusammensturz gebracht hatte, aber die Polizei geht momentan von einem Bombenanschlag aus."   
Elli runzelte ihre Stirn. Wer würde ein einziges Haus bombardieren? Das ist doch viel zu viel Aufwand. Andererseits verwischt das auch viele Spuren.   
Das Fernsehbild zeigte nun ein etwa 11-jähriges blondes Mädchen an, das auf der Schulter eines jungen Mannes saß. Ihre Haare fielen ihr leicht um die Schultern und sie schlang lachend ihre Arme um den Hals des Mannes. Was aber am meisten auffiel waren ihre zweifarbigen Augen: blau und braun.   
"Das Mädchen hier auf dem Bild ist die Tochter der verstorbenen Frau. Seit dem Vorfall wird sie vermisst. Die Polizei bittet um Augenzeugen, die sie gesehen haben. Mittlerweile ist sie schon 16, aber man sollte sie an ihren Augen erkennen können."   
Elli hoffte, dass dieses Mädchen nicht entführt wurde. Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr darüber grübeln, die Uhr schrie schon vor Unpünktlichkeit. Ohne großartig aufzufallen schlich sich das Mädchen an ihrem Vater vorbei und verschwand durch die Tür. Das Haus gegenüber war schon abgesperrt und die Polizeikräfte suchten nach Spuren. Das man sie als Mörderin beschuldigte war schon absurd und das nur weil sie versucht hatte zu helfen. Vor Wut ballte Elli die Faust, bevor sie geschockt erkannte was sie da tat. Niemals aufregen, unter keinen Umständen, das hatte sie sich seit jenem Tag geschworen.   
"Hey du da! Du bist die Neue hier, oder?", lachte eine Jungenstimme und jemand klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Mit einem Ruck drehte sich das Mädchen um und konnte gerade noch so verhindern, dass ihre Hand dem Jungen ins Gesicht schlug.   
"Hey, ganz ruhig Brauner. Ich Freund nicht Feind.", sagte er mit verstellter Stimme und brach in riesiges Gelächter aus. Elli guckte den Jungen verdattert an und bezweifelte stark seine Intelligenz. Die braunen Haare waren perfekt nach hinten gegeelt, nicht eine einzige Strähne schaute heraus. Er trug einen schwarzen Smoking mit einem Taschentuch in der Brusttasche und polierte schwarze Schuhe. Der perfekte Schnösel, wenn er sich auch wenigstens so benehmen würde. Mit dem Taschentuch wischte er sich eine Freudensträne aus den Augen und bemerkte dann erst entsetzt den überraschten Blick von Elli.   
"Hi, ich bin Luke. Und du bist?" Er schüttelte ihre Hand so kräftig, dass sie nachher wahrscheinlich immer noch Schwingungen verspürte. Was glaubte er eigentlich was er war?   
"Lass mich in Ruhe du Clown." Sie riss ihre Hand von ihm los, drehte sich um und ging einfach weiter. Doch der Junge rannte ihr hinterher und stellte sich vor sie.   
"Meinst du den Aufzug? Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich so angezogen bin. Glaub mir, ich mach das nicht gerne."   
"Wie schön für dich." Sie schob ihn mit einer Hand aus dem Weg.   
"Urteilst du immer nach dem Äußeren?"   
"Und seit wann geht dich das was an?", brummte Elli und verschnellerte ihren Schritt. Der Junge blieb ihr trotzdem aber noch hartnäckig an den Fersen kleben. Gott sei Dank lebte Elli aber nun in einem Dorf und die Schule war nicht weit entfernt. Als sie endlich vor dem Gebäude stand war sie überglücklich den Jungen endlich loszuwerden.   
"So, ich muss jetzt meine Klasse finden. Tschüss."   
"Oh was für ein Glück. Du kommst in meine Klasse. Wusstest du das noch nicht?", flötete Luke und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. Dieser Tag konnte gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden.   
Die Schule war von innen wenigstens nicht so ein kalter weißer Marmorblock wie es von außen der Fall war, sondern sogar relativ einladend. An die bunt angemalten Wände waren kunstvoll mit Graffiti Matheformeln aufgesprüht worden und der Bodenbelag war ein roter, sogar relativ weicher Teppich. "Die wollen die Schule möglichst einladend machen.", erklärte Luke. Er führte sie zum Vertretungsplan, einem großen Bildschirm, auf dem die Vertretungsstunden aufgeführt wurden, dann zog er sie weiter zu einer großen Treppe. Oben angekommen lief er geradewegs zum Ende des Korridors auf eine Tür zu über der in großen Buchstaben stand: 10a. Luke riss die Tür schwungvoll auf und schubste Elli vor sich her. "Ich habe unsere neue Schulkameradin auf dem Weg gefunden. Sagt hallo zu ihr." Ein Mädchen schaute gelangweilt zu ihr, ließ ihre Kaugummiblase platzen und begutachtete ihr Gesicht. "Wasch hat na die für Augen?"   
"Gelbe, glaube ich.", sagte Luke mit einem prüfenden Blick in ihr Gesicht, worauf die Klasse sofort anfing laut zu lachen. Wenn dieses Mädchen dachte, dass es sich über Elli lustig machen konnte, hatte sie sich aber weit verschätzt.   
"Wenigstens sind die bei mir echt und nicht operiert wie dein ganzes Gesicht, damit es nicht so hässlich aussieht." Die ganze Klasse verstummte. Nur das Klicken der Uhr war zu hören. Das Mädchen bekam immer wässrigere Augen und fing auch bald an zu weinen.  
"Mein- Mein Gesicht ist e-echt.", schluchzte sie und rannte aus dem Zimmer, woraufhin auch gleich die halbe Klasse hinterherstürzte. Hat die doch verdient. Wer dachte sie eigentlich wer sie war? Diese Tränen waren sowieso bestimmt nur gespielt. Elli saß sich gleichgültig auf einen freien Platz neben einem Mädchen mit langen, karamellfarbenen Haaren, die von einer türkisen Schleife zusammengehalten wurden. Sie trug ein weißes T-shirt über das sie eine türkise Weste angezogen hatte und dazu passend ein weiße Leggin, die unten leicht türkis wurde. So schüchtern wie sie sich umschaute, würde sie Elli bestimmt keine Probleme bereiten.   
"So machst du dir aber bestimmt keine Freunde.", murmelte neben ihr Luke und schaute traurig hinaus auf den Gang.   
"Hat jemals irgendjemand behauptet, dass ich welche will?", entgegnete Elli giftig. Sie versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen und sich wieder zu beruhigen. Keine Freunde mehr, das hatte sie sich damals auch vorgenommen.   
"Du musst dich nachher umbedingt bei Melanie entschuldigen. Das war echt gemein."   
"Das war echt gemein", äffte Elli Luke nach, "was bist du, ein Baby?" Der Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
"Wer weiß. Vielleicht bin ich auch ein Alien, dass dein Gehirn auffressen will.", sagte Luke mit grabesstimme, setzte aber sofort ein lautes Lachen nach. Das schüchterne Mädchen grinste leicht, erblasste aber, als Elli genervt zu ihr schaute. "Das ist übrigens Lia und wie heißt du nochmal?"   
"Das erfährst du dann bei der Vorstellung." "Klasse." Der Junge grinste über beide Ohren und klopfte Elli freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Sie seufzte. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd gewesen sein und glauben, dass dieser Tag nicht noch schlimmer werden konnte.


	3. Kapitel 3

Die Unterrichtszeit war jetzt schon längst vorbei. Elli hatte noch ein längeres Gespräch mit dem Schuldirektor gehabt über ungedultetes Verhalten, bei dem sie einfach immer nur brav genickt hatte und versprochen hatte, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommen würde. Im nachhinein wurde ihr schon klar, dass das zu hart gewesen war, aber wenigstens kam so niemand- mit der kleinen Ausnahme von Luke- auf die glohreiche Idee, ein Freund von ihr zu werden. Jetzt war sie mit ihrem ungewollten Freund auf dem Weg zur schuleigenen Mensa, da ihr dieser von dieser Einrichtung vorgeschwärmt hatte und Ellis Magen schon seit langem knurrte. Kein Wunder, wenn man in der Früh nur kurz von seinem Brot abbeißen und sich nichts für die Pause mitnehmen konnte. Luke hatte auch nur genug für sich dabei gehabt und auch wenn er genug dabei gehabt hätte, war er sowieso diese paar Minuten mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Sobald manche Schüler vorbeigingen, wechselte er ein paar Worte mit ihnen und hielt sofort nach dem Nächsten ausschau. Er musste an dieser Schule wirklich sehr bekannt sein. Manchmal verstand Elli ihn wirklich nicht, aber das wollte sie auch nicht, denn sie wollte ihn sowieso schnell wieder loswerden.   
"Und, wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt? Schon irgendwelche Freunde gefunden?",fragte Luke neben ihr neugierig, während er sich ein Kärtchen an einem Automaten kaufte das man später gegen das Essen eintauschte.   
"Als hättest du das nicht mitbekommen.",sagte sie sarkastisch und nahm sich ebenfalls ihr Kärtchen. Hier war einiges los und man musste aufpassen um nicht plötzlich gegen jemanden zu laufen. Die Mensa war, verglichen mit dem Rest der Schule, wohl der kleinste und unspektakulärste Raum. In der linken oberen Hälfte befand sich die Essensausgabe an der eine gelangweilte Bedienung einem hungrigen Schüler in auffallend dunkler Gothik Kleidung gerade einen gebratenen Fisch übergab. Des weiteren gab es hier nur drei kurze Bänke an denen man sein Essen genießen konnte und an der Decke befanden sich auch nur ein paar viel zu kleine Lämpchen. Wieso war dieser Raum denn nicht auch an die restliche Schulatmossphäre angepasst worden? Luke zupfte ungeduldig an ihrem Ärmel, als sie verwundert den Raum betrachtet hatte. "Komm schon. Ich habe gewaltigen Hunger.", meckerte er und zog sie einfach weiter zur Essensausgabe. Jeder hier im Raum starrte Elli missbilligend hinterher. Die Story mit dem Mädchen hatte sich anscheinend schon herumgesprochen. Trotzdem gab es noch ein paar Ausnahmen, die sie verwundert anschauten. Ihre Augen konnten es jetzt nicht mehr sein, sie hatte schon ihre braunen Kontaktlinsen eingelegt. Was wollten die nur von ihr? Verdutzt schaute sie an sich hinunter. Ihre Kleidung war jedenfalls nicht dreckig.   
"Sag mal. Wieso schauen die mich hier alle so seltsam an?", flüsterte sie zu Luke, der in der Zwischenzeit einfach schon Ellis Kärtchen mit eingelöst hatte und nun ein großer Fisch auf Ellis Teller prankte.   
"Ach, hier kennt man sich einfach schon genauer. Wer einmal hier in die Mensa geht bleibt auch hier. Wer niemals hier her geht, wird auch niemals kommen. So ist das einfach.", flüsterte er zurück und zog sie auf eine Bank zu, an der der Junge mit den Gothik Klamotten Platz genommen hatte. Elli grummelte leise. Wers glaubt wird seelig.   
"Ach hallo Luke. Hast du etwa schon wieder einen neuen Freund gefunden? Die habe ich hier ja noch nie gesehen.", sprach der Junge mit den schwarzen Klamotten und biss herzhaft ein Stück von seinem gebratenen Fisch ab. Mit den glatt gegelten schwarzen Haaren und den unendlich tiefen blau-schwarzen Augen machte er eigentlich einen recht ordentlichen Eindruch, wären da nicht seine dunklen halb zerrissenen Klamotten gewesen. Diese hingen an ihm herunter, als hätte er vor kurzem erst in einem Bett geschlafen.   
"Jop. Sie ist neu hier. Elli das ist Tamaki." Luke grinste Elli breit an und schien etwas von ihr zu erwarten. Als sie ihn aber nach einer Weile immer noch verdutzt anschaute und keine Anstalten machte sich zu irgendetwas bewegen zu lassen, schlug er sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.   
"Was hast du denn? Begrüße ihn schon.", stachelte er sie an und deutete ungeduldig auf ihre Hand. Elli seufzte und schüttelte die Hand von Tamaki.   
"Hallo, ich bin Elli. Schön dich kennen zu...." Sie brachte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende, denn plötzlich stürmte eine gewaltige negative Energie auf sie ein und schien sie schier zu erdrücken. Ihr ganzer Körper fand sich, als sie es endlich wieder schaffte ihre Augen zu öffnen, in einem nicht endenden schwarzen Tunnel wieder. Sie wollte sich losreißen, aber ihre Hand konnte sich nicht von der des Jungen lösen, als wollte er, dass sie niemals mehr von ihm wegkam. Da war plötzlich dieses komische Gefühl, als würde jemand ihren ganzen Körper auf den Kopf stellen, als würde dieser Junge nach etwas suchen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu verbergen, ihren Körper zu verschließen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Tamaki hatte schon längst alles was er wollte gefunden, als Elli noch in einer Art Schockzustand war.   
"Hüte dich vor Luke. Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Leid antust bekommst du es mit mir zu tun.", drohnte ihr der Junge, als er sich noch in ihrem Geist befand. Seine Stimme brachte eine gewisse Ungeduld mit, als würde er nur auf eine falsche Bewegung warten um dann sofort attakieren zu können. So schnell wie alles begonnen hatte war es auch wieder vorbei und sie saß wieder neben Luke auf der Bank, ihnen gegenüber immer noch Tamaki, der ihre Hand hielt.  
"Ich glaube das Wort was du suchst ist "lernen", aber das macht nichts." Tamaki grinste kurz, aber Elli konnte genau sehen, dass er ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Schnell befreite sie sich von seiner Hand und fing einfach an ihren Fisch zu essen. Luke schüttelte zwar traurig den Kopf, fing dann aber angeregt an mit Tamaki zu reden. Elli kapselte sich komplett von dem Gespräch ab. Dieser Junge konnte ihr erst einmal eine lange Zeit gestorben bleiben, aber nicht aus trotz, sondern weil sie wirklich Angst hatte vor ihm. Es war schon schlimm genug seine Aura die ganze Zeit ertragen zu müssen, aber Luke war ja noch da und auf einmal war sie wirklich froh ihn nicht vertrieben zu haben, auch wenn das bestimmt nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Lustlos stocherte sie in ihrem Fisch herum, der Hunger war ihr nun gründlich vergangen. Nun war die Mensa doch nicht mehr so toll, außer wenn sie Luke davon überzeugen konnte, nicht mehr mit diesem Ausländer zu essen.   
Langsam aß sie nun auch ihren Fisch, zwar hatte sie dazu überhaupt keine Lust, aber ohne Essen würde es ihr nur noch schlechter gehen. Schnell war das grätige Ding verputzt und sie wandte sich zum gehen. Ob Luke nun mitkam oder nicht, war in diesem Moment komplett egal, solange ihm Tamaki nicht folgte.   
"Hey, jetzt warte doch. Wieso gehst du denn so plötzlich weg?" Luke hechtete hinter ihr her und hatte sie schon an der Tür wieder erreicht. Glücklicherweiße war Tamaki nicht mitgekommen und saß immer noch an dem Tisch.   
"Einfach so.",sagte sie schnell und ging in einem schnellen Gang weiter.   
"Sag es mir. Du magst Tamaki nicht, oder?" Luke versperrte ihr den Weg indem er sich breit vor sie hinstellte und mit den Armen den Weg blockierte.   
"Ach wirklich? Auch schon kapiert?" Elli versuchte zwar ihn zu umgehen, aber es gab nie eine Lücke, er ließ ihr keine Chance.   
"Was ist dein Problem?! Tamaki ist nicht so übel, wenn du ihn einmal kennst.",schrie ihr Luke ins Gesicht. Aus dem kleinen, immer lächelnden Kind, das Elli kannte, war nun ein aufgebrachter Jugendlicher geworden. Aus seinen Augen schienen kleine Blitze zu schießen, als er Elli versuchte in die Enge zu treiben. Langsam ein und aus atmen, nicht von der Wut besiegen lassen, war ihr einziger Gedanke. Wie konnte er auch ihre Situation verstehen? Sie war anders, er war normal.   
"Luke, manches im Leben ist wirklich kompliziert." Ausreden für ihr Verhalten zu finden war wirklich nicht einfach und ihr Geheimnis konnte man nicht einfach so herum erzählen, er würde sie für verrückt halten. Der Junge schien ihr gar nicht richtig zuzuhören, denn er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie krampfhaft fest. Elli riss sich energisch von seiner Hand los und wollte ihm schon einen roten Handabdruck in seinem Gesicht verpassen, als dieses Mädchen auf einmal in die Schule gestürmt kam. Sie war in Schweiß getränkt, der Schreck war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie schaute sich gehetzt um. Manchmal hatte sie anscheinend doch Glück, denn wäre dieses Mädchen nicht so plötzlich erschienen, wäre das Gespräch zwischen Luke und ihr nicht so gut ausgegangen und noch einmal wollte sie nun wirklich nicht Probleme machen. Schnell rannte Elli zu dem verzweifelten Mädchen hin und versuchte sie erst einmal langsam zu beruhigen, denn ihre Sätze konnte man beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.   
"Armer Igel. Muss... Hilfe holen.",brachte sie gepresst heraus und schien dabei um Luft zu ringen.   
"Okay, ein Igel. Wo ist dieser Igel und was ist passiert?",versuchte Elli zum Reden anzuregen. Wenigstens war kein Mensch verletzt. So auszuflippen wegen einem Igel... "Osteingang...unter dem...großen Baum." Das Mädchen bekam fast keine Luft, deshalb wollte Elli selbst sehen was mit dem Igel nicht stimmte, aber wo war denn ein großer Baum? Elli biss sich vor Wut auf die Lippen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Luke wohl wieder einmal mitkommen musste, aber den musste man ja sowieso nicht fragen. Obwohl vorhin dieser Streit war befand er sich immer noch hinter ihr und beäugte gespannt die Szene. Elli brauchte sich nur umzudrehen und Luke nickte mit seinem breiten Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm dieser Triumph, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner war, denn er zeigte ihm, dass Elli immer noch ein klein wenig abhängig von ihm war. Luke rannte voraus direkt durch den Ostausgang der Schule, der zu einer großen Fahrradhalle führte. Der Wind schlug Elli um die Ohren, als sie nach draußen traten und verwuschelte ihre Haare, aber das war im Moment wirklich unwichtig. Eine große Menschenmasse hatte sich draußen versammelt und es war wirklich schwierig sich durch all diese Schüler hindurch zu drücken. Elli musste ein paar grob anschubsen, damit sie sich ein Stückchen bewegen wollten, andere bewegten sich freiwillig, als sie das Mädchen sahen, dass sich jetzt schon einen schlechten Ruf eingehandelt hatte. Letztendlich waren Luke und Elli doch noch vorne angekommen um einen wirklich traurigen Anblick zu sehen. Unter dem Baum lag ein kleiner Igel, der sich noch in seinem Laubhaufen befand und unnormal verbogen da lag. Blut, welches aus einer Wunde an seinem Bauch zu kommen schien, tränkte die Blätter. Reglos lag er so da, nur seine feinen Schnurrhaare wippten im Takt des Windes. Auf dem Boden lagen verstreut Fellfetzen, die ebenfalls voller Blut waren. Die kalten Klauen des Todes schienen den Igel schon fest umschlossen zu haben, aber Elli war sich nicht ganz sicher, da seine Aura schwach, aber immer noch vorhanden war.   
"Wieso bin ich nur immer da wo etwas passiert?", wimmerte ein Mädchen, das zu Füßen des Igels saß. Sie schien in einer Art Schockzustand zu sein, denn diese Wörter wiederholte sie immer wieder. Als sie genauer hinsah erkannte Elli ihre Sitznachbarin Lia. Sie fuhr sich immer wieder durch die Haare und an ihrer Kleidung klebte Dreck. Ihr Körper bebte. In so einer Situation konnte die Schülerin auch mal ihre Regeln brechen. Danach müsste Elli nur wieder ihre kalte Persönlichkeit vortäuschen und niemand würde ihr nahe kommen wollen. Sie kniete sich neben das Mädchen nieder und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Große Tränen kullerten ihr Gesicht hinunter während sie sich schluchzend an Ellis Körper klammerte.   
"Überall wo ich bin passiert etwas Schlimmes. Ich bin verflucht!"   
"Du bist sicher nicht verflucht. Das ist Pech und geht auch wieder vorrüber.", versuchte die schwarzhaarige sie zu beruhigen. In so etwas war Elli wirklich nicht gut, aber sie wollte ihr bestes geben. Luke hielt sich auf Abstand, vielleicht wollte er diese Sache die Mädchen unter sich regeln lassen.   
"Ist er denn überhaupt tot?", fragte er nun und stellte damit die wohl wichtigste Frage.   
"Ich weiß es nicht, ein Puls war jedenfalls nicht zu spüren. Er ist bestimmt...tot." Bei ihren letzten Worten musste Lia mit einer erneuten Tränenwelle kämpfen, die sie nur schwer zurückhalten konnte. Eine wilde Idee begann sich in Elli zu formen, aber sie war zu gefährlich um sie in die Tat umzusetzen. Ihre Fähigkeiten würden ihr hier sehr helfen, aber die Gefahr, dass sie in den Gedanken steckenblieb oder mit dem Igel in das Nichts ging war nun mal sehr hoch und es war kein zweiter da der die gleichen Fähigkeiten besaß und ihr dabei helfen hätte können. Zudem könnte es den Anderen auffallen. Ihr Leben wegen einem Igel riskieren, wie blöd war sie eigentlich?   
"Vielleicht sollten wir zuerst einmal nachschauen ob dieser kleine Kerl überhaupt tot ist.", stellte Luke fest, ergriff Ellis Hand und zwinkerte ihr seltsam zu. Das Mädchen schaute ihn schief an und wollte einfach nicht verstehen was dieses Zwinkern zu bedeuten hatte. Was wollte er von ihr?   
"Vertrau mir. Ich helfe dir.", flüsterte Luke ihr zu und zog sie zu dem völlig wirr aussehenden Igel. Elli schaute ihn mit einem Blick aus Wut, dass er sie einfach mitgezogen hatte und Verständnislosigkeit an, aber Luke schien das nichts auszumachen. Zusammen setzten sich die zwei neben den Igel und Luke deutete auf ihre Hand.   
"Komm schon. Berühr ihn.", sagte er ungeduldig. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich? Das war völlig unmöglich, wie hoch war die Chance einen Gleichgesinnten zu finden, der noch nicht verrückt geworden war, sondern glücklich war und lachte wie ein Honigpferd? Zögernd bewegte sie ihre Hand auf den Igel zu. Es kostete sie einige Überwindung das blutige und aufgerissene Fell des Igels anzufassen. Seine Haut fühlte sich warm vom Blut an und war gleichzeitig durch die wenigen Fetzen seines noch verbliebenen Felles kuschelig. Elli atmete tief ein und aus. Das was nun folgte würde gewiss kein Zuckerschlecken werden, sondern eher eine gefährliche Hügel und Tal Fahrt. Sie würde es niemals zugeben, aber in diesem Moment war ihre Angst wirklich sehr groß und ihre Hand fing an leicht zu zittern. Luke schien das zu spüren und drückte ihre Hand fester. Das war das letzte was Elli noch mitbekam, dann gab sie sich der unendlichen Leere hin, ließ die Schüler, eine verzweifelte Lia und einen Mut machenden Luke zurück und gab sich nur dem Geiste des Igels hin.


	4. Kapitel 4

Der Geist war eher verwirrt und verworren und es kostete sie einige Mühe sich hier zurecht zu finden. Das Mädchen tastete sich in dem unendlichen schwarz langsam vorwärts und versuchte verzweifelt heraus zu finden wo hier die Sinne des Igels waren. Sie spitzte ihre Ohren aufmerksam. Nur ein Wort, ein klitzekleines Quieken würden ausreichen um festzustellen, dass der Igel noch am Leben war. In diesem Moment wurde eher das Gegenteil bewiesen. Die Aura des Igels wurde immer schwächer und war nun kaum noch zu erkennen und das trat nur ein, wenn ein Lebewesen bereits tot war oder sich in langsamen Schritten näherte. Eigentlich war die Aura wie die Totenstarre, die auch erst mit der Zeit einsetzt. Elli schüttelte den Kopf. Hier würde man nichts mehr finden, dieses Tier musste tot sein. Zu gerne wäre das Mädchen noch geblieben, aber in den Geist eines anderen zu gelangen und sich dort auf längere Dauer zu befinden kostete schließlich auch seine Kraft und die Energie der schwarzhaarigen wurde langsam aufgebraucht. Es bringt nichts mehr sich hier zu befinden, dieses Tier war leider nicht mehr zu retten.   
Elli begann sich langsam wieder aus dem Geist zu lösen, die Hand von Luke wurde langsam wieder spürbar und gleich hätte sie auch wieder Geräusche gehört, wäre da nicht dieses eine kleine Geräusch gewesen. Elli zwang sich wieder in den Geist des Igels zurück, auch wenn das wirklich viel Energie von ihr abverlangte. Das war es wieder! Ein kleines Geräusch, dass sich wie ein gequetschtes fiepen anhörte. Elli begann sich immer tiefer in den Geist hinein zu bewegen, die Schwärze umschlang sie immer mehr und der Ausgang rückte in weite Ferne, aber dieses leise Piepsen kam von weiter drinnen, also musste sie weiter in seinem Geist graben. Warum war sie hier immer noch? Elli hätte schon längst gehen können, aber ihr Wunsch diesen verdammten Igel zu retten schien zu stark zu sein. Von einem Moment auf den anderen durchbrach ein grelles weißes Licht die Schwärze. Wie ein lang ersehntes Licht am Ende eines langen dunklen Tunnels. Es ging eine wohlige Wärme davon aus, diese durchströmte Elli und gab ihr ein wunderbares Gefühl von unendlicher Freiheit und Geborgenheit. In ihr drinnen gab es dieses starke Verlangen hier für immer zu bleiben, hier hab es Frieden und pure Fröhlichkeit. Elli schüttelte ihren Kopf um dieses Verlangen abzuschütteln, aber es klappte nicht, sie wanderte immer weiter darauf zu egal was sie auch tat. Dort direkt vor dem Licht, aber noch nicht zu nahe pulsierte eine starkte purpurrote Aura. In der Ferne piepste eine leise heisere Stimme. Der Ton klang sehr ängstlich und verwirrt. Sie musste endlich bei dem Auren-ursprung angelangt sein, der Igel war also doch noch nicht tot, bewegte sich aber sehr schnell darauf zu. Endlich war sich Elli sicher, jetzt nur noch aus seinem Geist heraus und ihn zum Lehrerzimmer bringen lassen. Zuerst versuchte sie auf dem normalen Weg wieder zurück zu kommen, versuchte die Stimmen wieder zu hören, langsam wieder zu fühlen, aber egal wie stark sie sich anstrengte, der Weg hinaus blieb ihr versperrt. Elli befand sich zu nahe am Rand zur Totenwelt! Das Licht begann sie langsam immer mehr zu umschlingen und ihre Gedanken verschwanden langsam. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken, hatte keinen Willen mehr, der sterbende Geist des Igels zog Elli einfach mit sich, mitten in das große Nichts, in das man vor der Wiedergeburt kam.   
"Elli? Elli?! Wo bist du? Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht mehr hören!" Die Stimme eines verzweifelten Jungen drang zu ihr durch, aber sie konnte ihm nicht antworten. Hier gehörte sie hin und hier würde sie für immer bleiben. Glück umströmte das Mädchen und das Nichts bereitete Elli auf ihre kommende lange Reise zur Wiedergeburt vor. Plötzlich war da ein starkes ziehen, jemand zog stark an ihrem Geist und schien gegen den starken Sog ankämpfen zu wollen. Es wurde immer intensiver, aber trotzdem bewegte sich die schwarzhaarige nicht vom Fleck. Zu gerne hätte sich ihr Körper auch gewehrt, aber ihre Gedanken waren wie betäubt, kein Muskel schien ihr mehr gehorchen zu wollen. Plötzlich zog es viel heftiger an ihr und sie bewegte sich ein großes Stück von dem großen Licht weg, immer weiter in die Schwärze. Elli zwinkerte einmal überrascht, als sie plötzlich die Kontrolle wiederhatte, beinahe wäre sie in Freudenstränen ausgebrochen, aber man konnte sich jetzt noch nicht zu früh freuen. Noch war sie nicht in Sicherheit. Wieder konzentrierte sie sich, ließ die Stimmen der aufgeregten Schüler in ihren Geist eindringen, kehrte langsam in ihren Körper zurück und begann eine verkrampfte Hand in ihrer zu spüren. Einmal noch musste sie blinzeln, dann war sie wieder zurück auf dem überfüllten Schulhof und wurde von tausenden Schülern umzingelt.   
"Und, und, ist er jetzt tot?", wollten alle aufdringlich wissen. Ellis Kopf drehte sich immer noch leicht und brummte stark, ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich völlig entkräftet an. Immer wieder öffnete sie ihren Mund, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Langsam atmete sie tief ein und aus um ihren Körper wieder zu beruhigen, viel Energie konnte sie dadurch nicht schöpfen, aber genug um sprechen zu können.   
"Der Igel... ist noch nicht tot, aber... ihm geht es... sehr schlecht. Er muss zu einem... Tierarzt.", brachte sie gepresst heraus und griff sich sofort an ihre brennende Lunge. Den anderen Schülern schien gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, was mit ihr passiert war, oder es interessierte sie einfach nicht, denn sie strömten einfach auf Elli zu und packten den Igel in ein paar Taschentücher um ihn gut tranportieren zu können, aber keiner fragte Elli was den mit ihr los war.   
"Es ist alles wieder gut", flüsterte eine Stimme an ihr Ohr, "du bist in Sicherheit." Elli drehte sich verdutzt um und schaute in die großen braunen Augen von Luke. Er schaute sie voller Mitgefühl und versuchte sie durch das Streichen mit seiner Hand über ihre Haare zu beruhigen. Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt ein bissiges Kommentar abgegeben, was er denn da mit ihren Haaren anstelle oder dass sie kein Mitgefühl bräuche, aber in diesem Moment war sie so froh ihn kennen gelernt zu haben. Die Stimme vor dem Rand zur Totenwelt war sicher seine gewesen, er hatte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht und sie vor dem sicheren Tot bewahrt. Eigentlich wusste Elli nicht was jetzt geschah, ihr Körper bewegte sich einfach von alleine, wahrscheinlich war das wegen ihrer Erschöpfung, denn so etwas komplett absurdes hatte sie noch nie getan. Die Schwarzhaarige brach in heiße Tränen aus, die langsam ihr Gesicht hinunterliefen und warf sich an Lukes Brust.   
"Es ist ja wieder alles in Ordnung." Luke flüsterte das immer wieder und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Elli konnte nicht aufhören, die Tränen stürmten ungehemmt an ihr herunter, es fühlte sich so gut an. Sie ließ alles heraus was sich in ihr angestaut hatte, denn jetzt war dieser große Damm endlich gebrochen der sich seit dem Tod Ihrer Mutter immer mehr angestaut hatte. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl von Erleichterung.   
Lia, die einzige Schülerin, die Ellis Zustand bemerkt zu haben schien, schaute entsetzt und gleichzeitig überrascht zu den Beiden. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie machen sollte, entschied sich aber dann dazu die Beiden zuerst einmal alleine zu lassen. Streckend stand Lia auf und entspannte ihre Muskeln, die sich durch den Schock verkrampft hatten. Luke schaute kurz zu ihr und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, damit Lia noch ein bisschen hier blieb. Sofort setzte sie sich wieder hin, auch wenn das Mädchen nicht verstand wieso.  
"Elli, wie wäre es, wenn ich dich zuerst einmal bei Lia lasse? Ich würde gerne schauen, ob es der Igel überlebt und die Sache es wert war.", sprach er ruhig zu der Schwarzhaarigen. Elli nickte nur knapp und löste sich zögernd von Lukes Körper. Dieser stand auf und machte sich bereit zu gehen, sprach aber zuvor noch einmal zu Lia.   
"Kannst du dich vielleicht um sie kümmern?" Er zog sofort wieder sein altbekanntes Lächeln auf, mit dem er jeden Menschen überreden konnte.   
"Natürlich, sie ist ja schließlich eine Freundin. Aber was ist denn mit ihr passiert?", stocherte Lia mit ihrem schüchternen flüstern nach.   
"Das kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen." Mit diesem Worten drehte sich der Junge um und rannte auf das Schulgebäude zu. Lia schaute ihm traurig hinterher, sie hätte nur zu gerne gewusst was los war. Schnell rutschte sie zu der knieenden Elli hin und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Leider war die Braunhaarige nicht so gut im beruhigen wie Luke, also versuchte sie Elli alleine durch den Körperkontakt zu beruhigen. Diese Taktik klappte schon nach wenigen Sekunden, denn Elli war eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise in Lias Armen. Ihr Atem ging zwar durch das Schluchzen leicht stockend, aber ansonsten war alles normal. Lia legte Elli auf dem Boden und den Kopf auf ihren Schoß, damit sie gut schlafen konnte. Davor hatte sie sich an die unblutige Stelle des Baumes gelehnt und es sich bequem gemacht, da es wohl länger brauchen würde bis Elli wieder wach wird. Sie lächelte noch kurz zu ihr hinunter und wünschte ihr einen ruhigen Schlaf, dann kreisten ihre Gedanken sofort wieder um den Igel. Wieso konnte sie sich nur nicht mehr erinnern wie der Igel gestorben war? Sie hatte ganz sicher zugesehen, das sagte ihr einfach das Gefühl, aber da war eine große Lücke in ihren Erinnerungen. Jetzt, da sie sich endlich beruhigte hatte, versuchte das Mädchen den ganzen Ablauf noch einmal durch zu gehen. Sie war aus der Schule heraus gekommen, weil sie ihr Fahrrad holen wollte um wie gewohnt nach Hause zu radeln. Das Fahrrad war schon entkettet und sie rollte es gerade aus dem Fahrradhaus heraus, da sah sie einen Schatten unter dem Baum. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlief der Igel wahrscheinlich noch in seinem Laubhaufen. Lia schaute nämlich jeden Tag nach ihm, um fest zu stellen ob es ihm noch gut ging. Das Gleiche wollte sie heute auch tun, deswegen bewegte sie sich mit dem Fahrrad vorsichtig auf den Baum zu und sagte der Person dort hallo und dass sie auf den Igel in dem Laubhaufen aufpassen solle, aber diese beachtete sie gar nicht und stocherte weiter mit einem Stock darin herum. Lia konnte aus der Ferne nur die langen blonden Haare des Mädchens erkennen und ihr lilanes Rüschchen-Gothik-Keid. Langsam ging sie näher und wollte das Mädchen gerade darum beten damit aufzuhören, da war auch schon das große schwarze Loch in ihrem Kopf. Die Schwärze hörte erst wieder auf, als sie vor dem Igel kniete und sich in einem Schockzustand befand. Egal wie lange Lia darüber grübelte, ihr wollte einfach nicht einfallen was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Konnte dieses Mädchen etwa der Täter gewesen sein? Hatte sie mit ihrem Stock den Igel etwa aufgespießt? All diese Fragen waren nicht eindeutig zu beantworten und das Mädchen wurde beim nachdenken immer müder. Ihre Augen fielen ihr Stück für Stück zu und ihre Muskeln wurden immer schlaffer und wollten sich nicht mehr bewegen lassen. Ein kleiner Schlaf würde Lia bestimmt nicht schaden, denn sie war von den ganzen Ereignissen sehr geschaffen. Auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Igel war, jedes Leben war für sie wichtig und dieses kleine Lebewesen war schießlich auch ein Freund von ihr gewesen, denn er ließ sich immer streicheln und wurde von ihr schon durch vier Winter gebracht, da entwickelt sich eben ein Freundschaftsband. Lia gähnte einmal kräftig und schloss die Augen. Langsam kehrte Stille ein und sie sank in einen wunderbaren Traum.


	5. Kapitel 5

"Lia? Hey Lia! Es ist schon spät." Elli stand über dem schlafenden Mädchen und versuchte dieses endlich wach zu bekommen. Wie konnte man nur so einen tiefen Schlaf haben? Jetzt endlich zeigte die Braunhaarige eine Reaktion indem sie gähnte und sich langsam herumdrehte. Sie hatte ihre Beine angezogen und auch ihre Arme hielt das Mädchen sehr nah an ihrem Körper, so eingeigelt lag sie da jetzt schon eine Weile auf dem staubigen Boden. Elli war aufgewacht, als Lia auf dem Boden herumgerutscht war und damit die Schwarzhaarige mit ihrem Kopf eine unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch schwammig daran wie sie sich in Lukes Arme hatte fallen lassen und sich dort ausgeweint hatte. Wie konnte man nur so etwas Dummes tun? Jetzt dachte der Junge bestimmt, dass sie eine schwache Heulsuse war und immer gleich jemanden brauchte, bei dem sie sich ausheulen konnte. Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn, als sie die kompletten Wirkung ihres dummen Verhaltens erst richtig erkannte. Jetzt würde Luke erst recht an ihr hängen und Elli nicht in Ruhe lassen! Seufzend stand sie auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Ihr ganzer Körper war steif geworden vom liegen auf dem Boden und immer noch erschöpft von dem Erlebnis im Geist des Igels. Glücklicherweise konnte sie nun wenigstens wieder stehen und fühlte wie die Energie langsam wieder zurückkehrte. Das Erlebnis hatte sie vielleicht geschwächt, aber sie war immer noch eine Einzelkämpferin und würde auch eine bleiben. Wer brauchte schon Hilfe? Man konnte viel besser etwas alleine machen, dann musste man nicht dauernd auf seinen Kameraden achten. Es durchzuckte Elli wie ein Blitz, als ihr plötzlich etwas klar wurde. Derjenige, der Elli herausgezogen hatte war Luke gewesen, diese Stimme in dem Geist des Igels war seine gewesen! Endlich kehrte diese Erinnerung wieder zurück. Konnte es sein, dass Luke vielleicht auch übersinnliche Fähigkeiten hatte? Das war völlig unmöglich, sie hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der das gleiche Schicksal wie sie hatte. Das seltsame Zwinkern und seine die Worte, es wäre schon alles okay, es würde ihr nichts passieren. Es hätte ihr eigentlich schon da auffallen müssen, dass Luke nicht normal war. Wer brauchte schon Hilfe, wenn man den Puls maß wie ein normaler Mensch? Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein und etwas so offensichtliches nicht bemerken? Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit musste sie ihn dazu unbedingt einmal befragen. Elli schaute noch einmal hinunter zu dem Mädchen, da sich ihre helle gelbe Aura, die durch den Schlaf getrübt worden war, plötzlich wieder zu kräftigen begann. Gähnend schlug das Mädchen langsam ihre Augen auf und versuchte sich zurecht zu finden, da sie sich ja eindeutig nicht in ihrem Bett befand.  
"Wir sind auf dem Schulhof. Du bist wohl mit mir hier eingeschlafen.", erklärte ihr Elli schnell die Situation. Lia schaute sie aus schlaftrunkenen Augen noch eine Weile verwirrt an, dann begann sie sich aber langsam zu erinnern und sprang erschrocken auf.   
"Ich bin eingeschlafen? Dann konnte ich dich ja gar nicht mehr beruhigen.", folgerte sie erschrocken entschuldigte sich verbeugend vor Elli.   
"Hey, hör auf damit. Ich bin vor dir eingeschlafen.", beruhigte Elli das Mädchen und hielt sie mit den Händen auf, damit sie sich nicht weiter verbeugte.   
"Ach wirklich? Ups." Lia verbarg ihr Gesicht vor Scham und traute sich nicht Elli in die Augen zu schauen. Elli schüttelte den Kopf seufzend und sagte, dass sie sich doch nicht so grämen müsse, aber Lia nickte nur und wollte trotzdem nicht aufschauen.   
"Wo wohnst du denn?", fragte Elli, damit beide wenigstens endlich nach Hause gehen konnten.   
"Lilienstraße 5", flüsterte Lia nur knapp und war danach sofort wieder mucksmäuschen still. Elli zog das Mädchen einfach mit sich, da Lia nur zwei Häuser neben ihrem wohnte, in dem Haus mit dem Garten voller verborgener Gartenzwerge. Wenigstens konnte sie diesesmal ohne einen immerfröhlichen Luke nach Hause gelangen, auch wenn sie ihn nur zu gerne sofort die Frage gestellt hätte, aber das wäre mit Lia neben ihr sowieso nicht gegangen. Also ging sie eben schweigend mit dem Mädchen im schlepptau nach Hause. So war es ihr sowieso lieber, mehr als Ruhe wünschte sie sich sowieso nicht. Hoffentlich würde es zuhause auch ruhig sein, wenn nicht würde sie sich einfach schnell in ihrem Zimmer einsperren und laute Musik hören, die ihren Vater übertönte. Völlig in Gedanken versunken merkte sie die Gefahr erst viel zu spät. Eine gefährlich flackernde feuerrote Aura breitete sich langsam um Lia und Elli aus. Die Aura war so dunkel wie das ewige Nichts und brachte jeden Vogel zum sofortigen Schweigen. Elli schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und schaute sich erschrocken in ihrer Umgebung um. Sie waren nicht weit gekommen, nur aus der Schule heraus bis zu einer Kreuzung mit kräftigen Eichen. Links von ihnen erstreckte sich eine kleine Hochhäusergruppe mit einer Kirche am Ende, diesen gegenüber befand sich ein großer Kinderspielplatz auf dem aber gerade alles menschenleer war. Es war allgemein alles leer, niemand spazierte auf den Straßen, wahrscheinlich weil langsam dunkle Wolken aufzogen. Es schien fast so als hätte sich jedes Leben wegen dieser Aura plötzlich verkrochen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Elli wandte ihren Kopf nach rechts, in der Hoffnung dort wenigstens ein Lebewesen zu entdecken, aber dort war ebenfalls nichts. In diese Richtung erstreckten sich kleine Felder und große Wiesen auf denen wunderschöne bunte Blumen wuchsen. Diese Richtung führte zur Lilienstraße, aber etwas stimmte dort nicht. Die Aura schien dort viel stärker zu pulsieren. Jedes Haar stellte sich in Gefahr auf Ellis Körper auf und ihre Sinne waren messerscharf. Vorsichtig wagte sie es um die Ecke zu spähen und ihr Herz blieb sofort stellen. Diese Aura kam von einem Mädchen, das dort einsam und verlassen auf einem der Felder stand und mit Funken sprühenden Augen in ihre Richtung starrte. Sie hatte ein lilanes Rüschen-Gothikkleid an, welches ihr nur bis kurz über die Knie reichte und dessen unteres Ende in der Luft zu schweben schien. Außerdem verfilztes und zersaustes blondes Haar, das ihr fast bis zum Poo reichte. Ihre zweifarbigen hellblau-braunen Augen machten sie unverwechselbar. Das war das Mädchen auf dem Foto im Fernsehn gewesen nur in einer etwas älteren und verstörten Ausgabe. Sie stieß ein verrücktes lachen aus und kam langsam näher auf Elli zu. Die Schwarzhaarige war vor Schock am Boden wie festgewachsen, auch wenn ihr ihre Sinne dringend zur Flucht rieten. Das andere Mädchen kam immer näher und Elli konnte schon ihren Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren. Schützend stellte sie sich vor Lia, die hinter ihr mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen stand, ebenfalls nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, als wollte es gleich aus ihrer Brust springen und sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen, aber Elli blieb felsenfest vor Lia stehen, niemand würde ihr etwas anhaben, dafür würde sie sicher sorgen, auch wenn ihre eigene Angst kaum auszuhalten war. Sie würde nicht wegrennen, Elli war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, dass immer jemanden brauchte der sie beschützte. Dieses Problem würde sie ohne Hilfe schaffen, dann konnte sie den anderen endlich beweisen, dass sie alleine viel besser war und sich keiner um sie sorgen musste. Ihr Gegenüber lachte noch einmal verrückt und ihre Gesicht verzog sich langsam zu einer grässlichen Fratze, die der eines Bären ähnelte. Glühend rote Augen schienen die Schwarzhaarige durchbohren zu wollen und ein leichter Schleier bildete sich um das andere Mädchen. So etwas hatte Elli noch nie gesehen und sie schaute geschockt auf die Szene, die sich ihr gerade bot. Das Mädchen baute sich groß und mächtig vor ihr auf und ihr Körper entfernte sich immer mehr von dem eines Menschen und wurde zu dem eines Bären.   
"Hast du etwa Angst? Kleines mickriges Menschlein!", brummte diese Gestalt in einem tiefen, gefährlichen Ton. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürzte es sich auf Elli.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kalter Nachtwind strich Tera um die Nase, als sie ihr nun in Trümmern liegendes Haus hinter sich ließ. Die beschützende Aura pulsierte immer noch stark und gab ihr ein herrliches Gefühl von Macht. Hätte sie nur früher gewusst wie schön und befreiend das doch war, hätte sie ihre Seele schon vor langer Zeit ausbrechen lassen. Sie schaute hinab auf ihre nun wieder normalen Hände, an denen das Blut ihrer Mutter klebte. Blut, das schon längst hätte vergossen werden sollen. Ein Grinsen fuhr ihr über das Gesicht, als die Szene wieder bildlich vor ihr auftauchte in der ihre Mutter verzweifelt schrie und alle Möbel sie langsam und erbarmungslos erdrückten. Was für ein herrliches Gefühl das doch gewesen war, sie wäre gerne noch länger geblieben und hätte diesen Anblick genossen, aber ein Nachbar hatte bestimmt schon die Polizei gerufen und Tera wollte schließlich heute nicht noch mehr Blut vergießen, auch wenn ihr das bestimmt gefallen hätte und der Drang ihr Seelentier freizulassen wirklich enorm war. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Einen Drang von Müdigkeit hatte sie nicht und Menschen töten wollte sie jetzt auch nicht mehr, weil die meisten schon schliefen und im Schlaf sterben ist ja langweilig, da konnte die Leute ja gar nicht schreien. Tera entschloss sich einen Schlafplatz zu suchen, in der Hoffnung, bis dahin wenigstens etwas müder geworden zu sein. Gelangweilt schlenderte sie die Straßen entlang und betrachtete ihre Umgebung. Wieso musste sie eigentlich in so einem Kaff geboren werden? Hier war nichts Interessantes, keine Einkaufsmöglichkeiten und in der Lilienstraße wohnte so viele alte Leute. Eigentlich war es ja egal wer hier wohnte, die würde ja sowieso nichts mehr ihr unternehmen wollen. Schon seit ihrer Geburt war ihr Schicksal versiegelt gewesen und das nur, weil sie auf seltsame Art und Weise den Bauch ihrer Mutter verlies. Als Tera das Licht der Welt erblickte pulsierte nämlich schon eine herrlich feuerrote Aura um sie, die ihr Vater mit seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten natürlich sofort erkennen konnte. Außerdem begann sie bei ihrer Geburt, als die Ärzte und Helfer ihre Mutter für eine Weile alleine mit ihr ließen, schon ihr Gesicht zu einer Bärenfratze zu verändern. Natürlich war das nicht gewollt, als Baby konnte man diese Fähigkeiten schließlich noch nicht so richtig kontrolieren. Ihre Mutter fing an zu schreien und ihr Papa kam entsetzt in den Raum gehechtet, auch wenn die Ärzte ihm gesagt hatten, dass die Gebährende jetzt gerne eine Weile mit ihrem Baby alleine zu seien wünscht.   
"Das ist ein Monster! Ein Monster!", schrie sie unaufhörlich. Wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein Arzt hereingekommen, hätte ihr Name vielleicht noch einmal in Vergessenheit gelangen können, aber es kam keiner.   
"Tera, wir taufen sie Tera", schrie meine Mutter triumphierend,"Teras heißt im Griechischen Monster, das passt perfekt." Damals verstand sie die Bedeutung ihres Names natürlich nicht, aber ihr Vater hatte es ihr später verraten und seit dem hasste sie ihre Mutter von tiefstem Herzen. In der Schule hackten dann die Anderen auch wegen ihres Namen an ihr herum. Nannten sie Biest und schrien jedesmal wenn sie den Raum betrat   
"Passt auf, da kommt das hässliche Monster!" Das war ihr Pech, denn nun würde sie das jedem einzelnen heimzahlen. Es würde ihr nicht besser gehen, bis nicht jeder von diesen grässlichen Leuten seine gerechte Strafe bekommen würde. Was sollte sie mit ihnen machen? Die Köpfe abschneiden, die zerplatzen lassen? Alles war Tera recht, hauptsache es gäbe diese Kerle nicht länger. Das Mädchen war nun bei einer Brücke abgekommen, die über den Fluss Krokka führte zu einem anderen Dorf namens Delona.   
"Da kann ich doch übernachten. Es ist nicht das beste, aber dort werde ich erstmal meine Ruhe haben, bis in der Früh die Kinder in die Schule gehen.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und versuchte es sich dort unten gemütlich zu machen. Sie kroch teilweise unter einen dort wachsenden Busch, damit wenigstens etwas sie vor der Kälte schützte. Überraschenderweise rutschte ihr ein Gähner heraus und mittlerweile war das Mädchen auch wirklich müde geworden. Morgen würde sich schon herausstellen was nun als Nächstes passieren würde. Langsam fielen ihre Augen zu und sie ging in einen ruhigen Schlaf über.

Tera fand sich in einer Welt voller Dunkelheit wieder. Die Sterne am Himmel, die einem sogar bei tiefster Nacht Licht und Trost spendeten, waren hier nicht zu sehen, auch wenn alles wolkenlos war. Trotzdem war sich das Mädchen sicher, dass sie sich in einem Park befand. Die Pflanzen schienen von innen heraus in einem bläulichen Licht zu strahlen. Tera rannte aufgeregt zu ihnen hin, aber diese Tera war nicht die vom Hass zerfressene, sondern ein unschuldiges kleines acht jähriges Kind, dass mit seinem Papa im Park nachts unterwegs war. Die ältere Tera schaute uninteressiert von einem höheren Punkt auf die Beiden hinunter.   
"Papa, Papa. Was ist denn das?", fragte die Kleine fröhlich und zeigte springend auf die pulsierende blaue Linie im Inneren einer dünnen jungen Eiche. Dessen Licht strahlte hier am hellsten und zeigte eine eisblaue, kräftige Farbe.   
"Du kannst sie also auch sehen? Nicht viele Menschen sind dazu fähig.", antwortete ihr Vater und trat an ihre Seite. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die linke Schulter der Kleinen und fuhr in seinem "Ich weiß alles" Ton fort:   
"Das was du hier siehst, meine Kleine, sind die Lebenslinien. Jedes Lebewesen besitz eine solche und sie werden, je näher du dich dem Ende zubewegst, immer blasser. Du wirst sie wohl eher unter dem Wort Aura kennen."   
"Oh ja. Sie zeigt uns die Energie an und ob ein Mensch gut oder böse ist. Mami hat mal gesagt, dass ihr meine Aura nicht gefällt.", quiekte die kleine Tera fröhlich. Der großen Tera entrutschte ein Knurren, mittlerweile verstand sie, dass das damals nicht als Scherz gedacht war, sondern ihre Mutter wirklich ihre Aura verabscheute. Ihr Vater schien das auch zu wissen, denn er schaute kurz betrübt zu Boden, blickte dann aber, auf einen besorgten Blick von dem kleinen Mädchen, sofort wieder strahlend zu seiner Tochter.   
"Genau. Du bist ein besonderer Mensch, Tera, genau wie ich. Wir können diese Auren, Kraftlinien, Lebenslinien, egal wie du sie auch nennen willst, sehen und von ihnen Kraft gewinnen. Leider sterben davon die Lebewesen ab, von denen wir Kraft gewinnen, also...", er fasste seine Tochter mit beiden Händen fest an die Schultern und blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht,"benutze diese Kraft niemals für dich, missbrauche sie nicht. Hast du mich verstanden?" Die kleine Tera blickte ihm fröhlich ins Gesicht und versprach:  
"Werde ich nie, Papa. Was sollte ich denn damit?" Kichernd löse sie sich von ihrem Papa und rannte glücklich springend in ein Feld voller weißer Blumen, die eine lilane Aura ausstrahlten. Das kleine Mädchen spielte verträumt in dem weißen Blumenmeer, als es sich plötzlich in einer dunklen Wolke auflöste. Tera blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinunter. Wieso hatte sich die Kleine plötzlich aufgelöst? Das war doch ihr Traum und sie sollte eigentlich bestimmen was passiert. Als das Mädchen den Boden absuchte um ihren Flüchtling zu finden, kreuzte sich ihr Blick mit dem ihres Vaters. Er blickte zornig, traurig und mitfühlend zu ihr hoch. Sie hatte noch nie so viele Gefühle gleichzeitig an ihm gesehen.   
"Wieso Tera? Du warst doch ein so liebes Kind.", flüsterte er traurig zu ihr hoch. Plötzlich zog ein gewaltiger schwarzer Sturm auf, der alles in einem riesigen Tornado mit sich riss. Ihr Vater löste sich, genauso wie die kleine Tera vorher, in einer schwarzen Wolke auf. Der Sturm schickte Blitze vom Himmel, die tausende Bäume in lauter kleine Splitter teilten. Blumen, Unkraut und kleine Büsche wurden gewaltsam aus der Erde gerissen und lösten sich langsam in dem Wirbelsturm auf. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten den sowieso schon schwarzen Himmel und ließen ihn noch düsterer aussehen. Tera schlang die Arme um ihre Taile, da die Kälte langsam an ihr heraufkroch und ihr durch das Chaos sowieso schon das Blut in den Adern gefrohren war. Nach außen hin ließ sie sich davon nichts anmerken.   
"Du machst mir keine Angst. Niemand macht mir Angst!", schrie sie den dunklen Sturm bestimmt an und wie als hätte er darauf gewartet, bewegte sich der Tornado langsam auf sie zu und begann mit seinem Schlund Tera zu verschlingen. Langsam wurde das Mädchen immer tiefer hineingesogen. Das war nun kein Tornado mehr, es schien eher ein großes schwarzes Loch zu sein, dass seine ganze Umgebung verschlingen möchte. Ein letzter erstickter Schrei drang aus Teras Kehle, dann war sie komplett verschwunden. 

Schreiend schreckte sie aus ihrem Traum auf und fand sich unter der alten Steinbrücke wieder. Fast wäre das Mädchen mit den Kopf gegen die Brücke gestoßen, konnte sich aber davor mit beiden ausgestreckten Händen noch davon fernhalten. Tera schüttelte den Kopf um den komischen Traum wieder los zu werden. So ein widerliches Ding konnte nicht in ihrem Hirn feststecken, der Schluss schon, aber nicht dieser achso gottsüße Anfang. Das Mädchen begann sich langsam zu strecken, ihr ganzer Rücken schmerzte von dem Liegen auf dem kalten und harten Boden und ihre Füße waren pitschnass. Wahrscheinlich war sie während dem Schlafen in den Fluss gekommen, daher könnte auch das Gefühl von Kälte am Schluss gekommen sein. Vorsichtig stand sie in dem kleinen Zwischenraum von Brücke und Boden auf und putzte sich den Dreck von ihrem Keid, als sie jemanden von der Brücke herunter schreien hörte.   
"Schaut mal. Hier unten liegt ein Penner.", lachte ein kleiner frecher Junge und rannte den Rest der Brücke hinunter um einen besseren Blick auf sie zu haben.   
"Wo? Den wollen wir auch sehen.", schrien die restlichen Jungen von der Brücke und folgten dem ersten. Lachend bauten sie sich trotz ihrer kleinen neun jährigen Körpergröße vor ihr auf und zeigten mit dem Finger auf sie.   
"Blöder Penner. Kannst dir wohl keinen Schlafplatz leisten.", sangen sie ihm Chor und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Teras Wut stieg immer mehr, aber ihr Seelentier brauchte sie wohl für diese paar Rotzbengel nicht, dafür war es ihr viel zu wertvoll. Die Kinder lachten weiter und tanzten Sprüche reisend um sie in einem Kreis herum. Für das Mädchen rutschten die Geräusche ihrer Umgebung aber immer mehr in den Hintergrund, für so viele musste sie sich konzentrieren und das war nicht so einfach, wenn deine Blutlust so groß war und du sie kaum kontrollieren konntest. Tera leckte sich schon den Mund, wenn sie daran dachte, wie schön das doch gleich werden würde und dann endlich dieses Verlangen nach töten etwas abgeflaut war. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Schlagen der Herzen von den fünf Kindern. Langsam fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie mitten in einem Blutgefäß, sie wurde eins mit dem Körper jedes Kindes gleichzeitig. Sie konnte den kräftigen Muskel des Herzens spüren und näherte sich ihm geistig, mit ihrem minniklein geschrumpften Körper. Langsam umfasste sie jedes Herz der Kinder. Zuerst schwach, dann drückte sie immer stärker zu. Um das Mädchen herum konnte man die Kinder röcheln hören und wegen der starken Vibration in ihren Körpern schienen sie sich auch kräftig zu schütteln. Tera wurde immer mehr angeregt und ihre Sinne waren alle auf das Töten dieser lästigen Bälger fixiert. Eigentlich wollte sie das Leiden länger hinziehen, damit es mehr Spaß machte, aber dieses verzweifelte Winden von ihnen am Boden regte sie so sehr an, dass sie mit einem verrückten Lachen von einem Moment auf den Anderen die Herzen dieser kleinen Jungen zerdrückte. Es machte ein großes Platsch und Tera zog sich geistlich aus den Blutgefäßen der Kinder heraus und betrachtete ihre schlaff am Boden liegenden Körper. Ein breites Grinsen voller Befriedigung zog sich über ihre Lippen, als sie die vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen der Jungen sah.   
"Ihr hättet euch eben nie mit mir anlegen sollen.", zischte Tera und konnte sich ein erneutes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Bald würde wieder irgendeiner das hier entdecken, davor musste sie schon weg sein, also streckte sie noch einmal ihre steifen Glieder und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Schon nachdem das Mädchen ein paar Meter gelaufen machte sich ihr Magen bemerkbar. Wo sollte man denn mitten in der Wildnis mit keinem Geld etwas zu essen bekommen? Niedergeschlagen lief Tera mit einem rumorenden Magen orientierungslos in der Gegend herum und begann überall nach leicht zu bekommendem Essen ausschau zu halten, auch wenn herumliegendes Zeug sehr selten war egal um was es sich handelte. Schließlich war es ja nicht so, dass vor einem Elektroladen ein Tisch mit dem neuesten Computer stand und ein Schild darüber auf dem stand: Nehmen sie ihn. Er ist kostenlos. Das ist für diese armen Schweine, die von zuhause weggehen, weil sie ihre Mutter umgebracht hatten und dann auch noch zwei Kinder unter einer Brücke ermordet haben. Tera schüttelte verwirrt über ihre eigenen Gedanken den Kopf. War sie schon so verwirrt durch den Hunger, dass sich jetzt schon wirre Vorstellungen in ihrem Kopf formten? Das Mädchen seufzte und schlenderte durch die Feldstraßen, als ihr plötzlich ein kleiner Hase über den Weg hoppelte, der sie überrascht anzuschauen schien. Tera starrte dieses fette Tier mit hungrigem Blick an und ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Nein, was dachte sie da? Da stand ein kleiner mit Fell übersäter dreckiger Feldhase. Wie konnte so etwas überhaupt genießbar sein? Trotzdem konnte sie nicht aufhören dieses kleine Ding anzustarren. Hunger, Hunger, war das einzige an das das Mädchen denken konnte. Das waren nicht die Gedanken eines Menschen, sondern die eines Tieres. Viel zu spät fiel ihr auf was das bedeutete und ihr Seelentier war unaufhaltbar. In einer plötzlichen Welle brach es aus ihrem Körper aus und übenahm Kontrolle über jeglichen Muskel, Knochen und das Denken. Lange Krallen bildeten sich an Teras nackten Füßen und ihren Händen. Ihre Haare stellten sich wegen der gewaltigen Energie die ausbrach senkrecht in die Höhe, als wenn unter ihr ein Luftstrom wäre. Eine fest leuchtende feuerrote wabernde Aura bildete sich um ihren Körper und umhüllte sie wie ein Kokon. Ihr Knochenbau änderte sich zu dem eines Bären und scharfe Reißzähne ersetzten ihre Menschzähne. Tera hatte die Verwandlung nicht mehr aufhalten können, dazu war sie viel zu schwach, auch wenn sie das ungerne zugab. Ihr menschlicher Körper schwebte nun geistig über ihrem ursprünglichen und konnte nur handlungsunfähig zusehen was geschah. Das Seelentier richtete sich mächtig auf und rannte dann auf allen vieren dem vor Schreck geflohenen Hasen hinterher. Das Einzige an das er dachte war Essen, deswegen folgte er dem kleinen Tier blindlings durch die weiten Felder, immer näher auf die Schule zu. Tera schaute mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen auf das Gebäude dem sie sich näherten. Warum konnte ihr Seelentier nicht auf sie hören? Beim ersten Mal mit ihrer Mutter hatte doch auch alles geklappt. Was war also jetzt los? Brüllend rannte das wilde Tier hinter dem kleinen Feldhasen her und holte immer mehr auf. Schließlich holte er sein Essen doch noch ein, knapp vor der Schule unter einer Reihe von großen Eichen, die die Schule von den Feldern trennten. Mit seinen großen Tatzen hielt der Bär den Hasen gefangen und biss ihm einmal kräftig in sein Genick. Er zappelte zwar noch ein bisschen, aber das hörte bald auf. Der Bär stieß ein lautes Brüllen wegen seinem Sieg aus und machte sich dann schnell daran sein Mahl zu verspeisen. Genussvoll biss das Tier in das warme Fleisch. Tera verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, als sie sah wie das Fell des kleinen Tieres in ihrem ehemaligen Mund hing. Laut schmatzend verschwand immer mehr des Hasens in seinem Maul. Nach einiger Zeit war ihr Seelentier fertig mit seiner Mahlzeit und man konnte nur noch schwer erkennen, dass dieser Skeletthaufen ein Hase gewesen war. Tera war erleichtert, denn ihr geistiger Körper näherte sich wieder dem mentalen und der Bär begann sich langsam in einer roten Wolke aufzulösen. Das Mädchen hob ihre Hand gen Sonne und bewegte diese ein bisschen, weil sie immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass es vorbei war und sie endlich glauben konnte, dass es vorbei war und sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und gleich darauf tief ein um die Landluft zu genießen. In einer Stadt war vielleicht mehr los und es gab tausend Läden zum einkaufen, aber nichts konnte diesen guten Geruch ersetzen. Das klang schon ein bisschen dumm, aber Tera schätzte, dass sie diese Luft hier so gerne mochte, weil sie ihr ganzes Leben bisher hier verbracht hatte. Tera bewegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen immer geradeaus, nicht wissend, dass sie langsam auf die Schule zulief. Der Geruch von frisch gesprossenen Blumen und neuem Gras kitzelte in ihrer Nase und wie ein kleines Kind bewegte sie sich hinunter und pflückte ein paar Blumen für einen Strauß. Wieso konnte man nicht ewig ein Kind bleiben? Die Welt eines Erwachsenen war gemein und unfähr. Man wurde nicht mehr von allen geliebt, sondern abgrundtief gehasst. Tera schob schnell diese ganzen Gedanken beiseite, nur für diesen einen Moment wollte sie alles von sich fallen lassen. Im Hopserlauf sprang das Mädchen über die Wiese und summte fröhlich ein Lied. So hatte man Tera in letzter Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, jeder kannte nur die gemeine, blutrünstige Tera und gar nicht mehr das liebe Mädchen, dass die fünfzehn jährige einst war. Nun war sie beim Osteingang angekommen und schaute ihre Schule mit einem missbilligenden Blick an. Hier drinnen hatte sie gelernt, aber jetzt war sie endlich frei. Frei vom Schulstress, frei von schreienden Eltern. Das war wirklich ein herrliches Gefühl. Heute sah die Schule im gegensatz zu der Umgebung kalt und überhaupt nicht einladend aus, obwohl diese doch mit ihren warmen Farben ganz anders aussehen sollte. Vielleicht war es auch nur ihre Abneigung gegenüber diesem Gebäude. Trotzdem trieb sie ein seltsamer Drang immer weiter in den Hof bis sie sich vor einem kleinen Laubhaufen unter einem schon fast voll mit Blättern beschmückten Baum wiederfand. Eine kleine Aura schien darin zu pulsieren, die Blätter konnten es nicht sein, diese waren schließlich schon längst abgestorben, also musste dort drinnen ein kleines Tier wohnen. Wahrscheinlich nur eine kleine nutzlose Kreatur, die darin Winterschlaf hielt. Trotzdem streckte Tera ihre Hände danach aus und durchsuchte den braunen Blätterhaufen.


	7. Kapitel 7

Später hatte sie keine Ahnung wieso sie so etwas Dummes überhaupt getan hatte, schließlich befand sich darin sicherlich ein schlafender Igel und dessen Stacheln taten nicht gerade wenig weh. Hastig tastete sich das Mädchen durch den Laubhaufen bis sie etwas Weiches an ihren Fingerspitzen fühlte. Zufrieden und nicht nachdenkend versuchte sie dieses etwas aus dem Haufen zu heben. Ihre Hand umschlung den Fellball, das weiche Fell kitzelte sie angenehm zwischen ihren Fingern. Und was passierte wohl? Der Igel wachte auf, als sie ihn gerade in der Hand betrachtete. Ein nicht gerade sehr großes Exemplar, eigentlich zu klein um Winterschlaf zu halten. Vielleicht betreute ihn ja jemand? Verdattern und schlaftrunken bewegte sich das kleine Ding langsam in ihrer Hand und schaute sie aus seinen großen Kulleraugen wie etwas ganz besonderes an.   
"Hör auf, das kitzelt.", lachte Tera, aber der Igel hörte nicht auf sie und versuchte nun ihre ganze Hand auszukundschaften. Vorsichtig beschnupperte er seine neue Umgebung und begann an der von Tera hingestreckten Blume probehaft zu knabbern. Ein lautes schmatzendes Geräusch drang aus seiner Kehle und Tera musste wieder anfangen zu lachen.   
"Kannst du denn nicht normal essen?", fragte sie spaßeshalber und hob den Igel auf Höhe ihrer Nase um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Von der Neugier gepackt untersuchte der Igel sofort das neue Objekt das ihm da hingehalten wurde und beschnupperte es aufgiebig. Seine kleinen Stacheln kitzelten Tera leicht und in ihrer Nase begann sich ein starker Druck aufzubauen. In einem großen Nieser baute sich der ganze Druck ab und der Igel erschrack fürchterlich. Schnell rollte er sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und bohrte Tera damit seine messerscharfen Stacheln in Hände und Nase. Das Mädchen schrie laut auf und schmiss das kleine Tier aus Wut mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden. Wut endbrannt schaute sie auf ihre wunden Hände und berührte ihre zerkratzte Nase.   
"Wie kannst du es nur wagen! Ich wollte dir nichts Böses!", schrie sie den Igel an. Eigentlich war sie ja Schuld gewesen, da sie schließlich den Igel verschreckt hatte, aber auf diese Idee würde Tera niemals kommen, es war doch viel einfacher die Schuld einem Anderen zuzschieben. Innerlich kochend vor Wut bäugte sie sich zu dem wehrlosen Tier hinunter, das nun leise angefangen hatte zu quieken.   
"Ach du armes kleines Ding.", flüsterte sie in einer höhnenden Stimme. Der Igel schaute zu ihr auf, als würde er sie verstehen und schaute sie mit seinem großen Kulleraugen wehleidig an. Teras Wut wurde dadurch nur noch mehr angeschürt. Wieso schaute er sie den so an? Er war Schuld daran und niemand anderes. Diese kleine Kreatur dachte doch nicht wirklich, dass so ein Blick genügen würde um sich für das gerade eben geschehene zu entschuldigen? Tera griff schon nach ihm um ihm diesen nicht ertragbaren Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Gesicht zu radieren, als sie ein Mädchen aus der Schule kommen sah. Schnell unterbrach sie ihre Aktion und versteckte sich schnell hinter dem gewaltigen Baum. Das Mädchen mit den karamellfarbenen Haaren, die hinten zu einem großen Zopf zusammen gebunden waren verschwand in der Fahrradhalle und bot damit Tera die perfekte Chance. Hastig hüpfte sie hinter dem Baum hervor und griff in den weichen Bauch des Igels, indem sie ihn gewaltsam aus seiner Kugel riss. Sie packte das größte Stück, dass sie erwischen konnte und entriss es dem Tier mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung. Ein paar weitere kleine Fellfetzen mussten auch noch daran glauben, als sie das Tier wie die Beute eines Raubtieres auseinander riss. Nun konnte man ihr Blut nicht mehr mit dem des Igels vergleichen, denn das klebrige Zeug befand sich nicht nur auf ihren Händen, sondern war auch auf dem gesammten Boden in kleinen Spritzern verteilt. Zufrieden betrachtete sie das kleine Häufchen Elend, dass nun ganz still auf dem Boden lag.   
"Ich hoffe, dass dir das eine Lektion gewesen ist.", flüstere sie noch kurz dem Igel zu, bevor sie sich schnell aus dem Staub machen musste, weil das Mädchen wieder aus der Halle kam. In großen Schritten flitzte sie aus dem Schulgebäude und über den Parkplatz, während hinter ihr das Mädchen laut aufschrie.

Ziellos schlenderte Tera durch die Gegend. Gerade befand sie sich auf einem Art Spielplatz, der nahe der Schule lag und schon längst baufällig war. Das kleine Pferdchen auf seiner Feder konnte schon längst nicht mehr hin und her schaukeln, da der Draht so sehr verbogen war, dass das Tier mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Die schöne rot und golden glitzernde Rutsche, die auf einer halb zerrissenen Holzhütte stand, konnte man seinen Kindern wirklich nicht mehr empfehlen, außer man wollte unbedingt ein weinendes Kind, dass durch eines der vielzähligen großen Löcher der Rutsche gefallen war. Mitten in dem sandigen Plätzchen trohnte eine mittelgroße Schaukel, die, wie so ziemlich jeder Platz in dieser Stadt, seltsam gefärbt war. Anstatt einem schwarzen bekam man einen in allen regenbogenfarben strahlenden Schaukelsitz, der zu Teras Bewunderung sogar noch ziemlich sauber gewesen war, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Utensilien hier. Doch auch dieses Spielzeug war unbrauchbar, denn um beide Seile, die die Schaukel hielten, befand sich eine schwere Eisenkette, die es unmöglich machte, sich auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen. Wahrscheinlich wollte man den Spielplatz abreißen, hatte es dann aber vergessen und nun konnte man auf dieser völlig intakten Schaukel noch nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen schaukeln. Tera schaute das in allen Farben strahlende Ding mit einem abwertenden Blick an.  
"Und mit sowas habe ich gespielte", murmelte sie grimmig zu sich selbst und verpasste dem Gegenstand einen leichten Tritt. "Ach was, du bist bestimmt schon immer so launisch gewesen.", lachte plötzlich ein Junge hinter ihr. Ruckartig drehte sie sich herum und schaute einem gleichaltrigen Jungen in die Augen, der ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Zerfetzte schwarze Gothikklamotten zierten sein Äußeres und seine schwarzen Haare sahen sehr ungepflegt aus. Irgendwoher kannte sie diesen Jungen, es wollte ihr nur just in diesem Moment nicht einfallen.   
"Und wer bist du, dass du so etwas behaupten kannst?", fragte sie den Jungen aufgebracht. Der stieß nur ein kurzes Lachen aus und schaute dann sofort wieder ernst zu Tera hinüber, als er merkte, dass das eben kein Scherz gewesen sein sollte.   
"Du erinnerst dich echt nicht mehr an mich? Armseliges kleines vergessliches Würmchen.", lachte der Junge und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Mit einem Mal drehte er sich herum und schien verzweifelt über etwas zu grübeln. Eigentlich wäre Tera ihm schon längst an die Gurgel gesprungen, aber irgendetwas an ihm hielt sie permanent davon ab. Es war als hätte eine riesige Krake sie umschlungen und wollte nicht, dass sich Tera auch nur ein kleines Stück zu wehren versuchte. Sogar ihr Seelentier war ungewöhnlich still geworden seit der Junge hier aufgekreuzt war.   
"Ich habs.", rief der plötzlich aus und drehte sich wieder zu Tera um.   
"Stell dir mich einfach mit schicken Klamotten und zurechtgegelten Haaren vor. Wie ein Gentleman.", bat er sie. Tera schaute ihn für einen kurzen Moment skeptisch an, da sie nicht wusste, was das bringen sollte, willigte dann aber doch ein und versuchte angestrengt sich ihn mit genau diesen Klamotten vorzustellen. Das fiel ihr wahrhaftig nicht einfach, da der Teenager schlichtweg genau das Gegenteil von dem anhatte, was er ihr gerade eben gesagt hatte. In Gedanken ersetzte sie die zersausten Haare durch schöne zurechtgemachte und gegelte und versuchte seine dreckigen Gothikklamotten durch schöne Abendgarderobe zu ersetzen, die einen Gentleman auszeichnete. Vor Überraschung stand ihr erst einmal der Mund sehr weit offen und sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Das geistige Bild hatte sich zu einem kleinen Schulkind entwickelt, dass damals mit Tera in die gleiche Klasse ging und ihr als einziger den nötigen Respekt entgegenbrachte.   
"Tamaki?", fragte sie ungläubig und verglich noch einmal probehalber ihr geistiges Bild mit dem völlig anders aussehenden Jungen vor ihr.   
"Endlich auch mal verstanden du armseliges vergessliches Würmchen.", lachte Tamaki und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.   
"Lass das!", protestierte Tera und drückte seine Hand grob weg.   
"Wie kommt es, dass ich dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen habe?" Tamaki druckste ein bisschen herum und starrte widerwillig zu Boden. Tera folgte seinem Blick und legte sich dann hin um von unten her seinen Blick aufzufangen. Tamaki musste kurz von dem lustigen Anblick den Tera bot auflachen, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und wurde ernster.   
"Nach der vierten Klasse wollte ich für ein paar Jahre zu meiner echten Mama nach Japan ziehen. Mit zwölf musste ich dann aber wieder zurück kommen, weil es einen Unfall gab. Seitdem wohne ich ein paar Häuser entfernt von dir bei meinem Bruder. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso ich dich in diesen drei Jahren heute das erste Mal sehe." Tera hatte der kleinen Geschichte aufmerksam zugehört und wollte noch ein paar Fragen stellen, auch wenn Tamaki nicht gern darüber zu reden schien.   
"Wieso bist du dann in ein anderes Haus gezogen?", fragte Tera neugierig.  
"Gewiss nicht freiwillig.", lachte der Teenager und begann dann zu erklären:  
"Mein Bruder ist genau zu der gleichen Zeit mit meinem Vater und meiner Stiefmutter in sein Heimatland England gefahren und die hatten anscheinend nicht mehr geplant zurück zu kommen, denn das Haus wurde davor an eine andere Familie abgegeben. Nur wegen mir haben sie sich hier wieder ein Grundstück gekauft und leben nun dort mit mir, weil sie mich, als totale Niete in Englisch, natürlich nicht nach England schicken wollten." Bei seinem letzten Satz machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit und Tera musste unwillkürlich auch mitlachen. Es war wirklich schön einen alten Freund wiedergefunden zu haben, der ihre Kräfte irgendwie zu unterdrücken wusste und sie damit um einiges freier machte.   
"Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch.", setzte Tera an.   
"Warum bist du wieder zurück gekommen? Was war das für ein Unfall?" Tamakis Miene verfinsterte sich sofort und Tera rutschte auf dem Boden vor Schock zurück, bis sie es schaffte wieder auf zu stehen.   
"Das geht dich nichts an.", erwiederte er grimmig. Tera konnte nur ein leises "Entschuldigung" wispern, da sie vor Schock zu einer Eissäule erstarrt war. Seit dem Kindergarten kannten sie zwei sich schon, aber noch nie hatte der Junge einen derartigen Gefühlausbruch gehabt. Zu dumm auch, denn das Mädchen hätte gerne herausgefunden was bei dem Unfall passiert war. Tamaki kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, als er die Folgen seines Ausbruchs erkannte.   
"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ´tschuldige. Es ist nur zu privat, okay?"   
"Verstehe ich doch.", sagte Tera gelassen, auch wenn die Neugier an ihr nagte.   
"Da fällt mir etwas ein! Ich habe meinen Regenschirm in der Schule vergessen und es sieht nach Regen aus. Kannst du hier kurz auf mich warten?" Tera nickte kurz und Tamaki rannte sofort zur anderen Straßenseite, die zur Schule führte. Schon bald war er hinter der Kurve verschwunden und nicht mehr zu sehen. Teras Blick wanderte nach oben. Finstere Wolken kamen immer näher und wurden immer dichter. Schon bald würde es hier ein Gewitter geben. Tera hoffte nur, dass Tamaki rechtzeitig kam und sie unter seinen Schirm schlüpfen dürfte. Er war wirklich ein guter Freund, denn der Junge hatte sie noch nicht einmal dazu überreden wollen sich bei der Polizei zu melden. Oder wusste er gar nichts davon?

Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein seit Tamaki verschwunden war. Tera machte sich langsam Sorgen um ihn, da er früher nie so lange gebraucht hatte, sondern er das Mädchen immer zur Eile angetrieben hatte. Vielleicht hatte ihn ja nur etwas aufgehalten? Egal wie lange die Teenagerin noch grübeln wollte, letztendlich würde sie ja doch nachschauen gehen. Seufzend erhob sie sich von ihrem Sitzplatz auf der noch relativ intakten Wippe und lief auf ihre Schule zu. Gerade war Tera bei den Bäumen angekommen, die bei dem Parkplatz vor der Schule standen, da sah sie zwei Mädchen, die direkt auf sie zukamen. Eine von beiden wohnte nur in der gleiche Straße wie sie, aber die Andere wohnte ihr sogar noch gegenüber. Das etwas jünger aussehende Mädchen mit den karamellfarbenen Haaren ging etwas geknickt und versteckte sich teilweiße hinter dem älteren Mädchen, deren pechschwarze Haare trotz ihrer Kürze im Wind wehten. Die Ältere erinnerte sie an Tamaki und seine Herkunft, da sie einen kirschblütenfarbenen Kimono mit weiten Ärmeln trug der ihr bis knapp zu den Knien reichte. Erst jetzt wurde Tera bewusst, dass diese Mädchen sie gleich sehen würden, wenn die Teenagerin nicht gleich etwas unternahm. Schnell huschte sie hinter den nächstbesten Baum und krümmte sich zusammen um sicher nicht gesehen zu werden. Ihr Herz pochte noch stark, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ja von zuhause weggelaufen war und die Polizei sicher schon eine Vermisstenmeldung rausgegeben hatte. Die Schwarzhaarige schaute sich dauernd um, als würde sie nach etwas suchen und machte Tera damit ganz nervös. So würde sie das Mädchen sicher hinter ihrem Baum finden. Plötzlich kam ihr eine wunderbare Idee. Warum überhaupt riskieren, dass eine der Teenagerinnen sie sehen könnte, wenn man sie doch auch ganz einfach vertreiben konnte? Tera sammelte ihre gesammte Aura und konzentrierte sich auf das Seelentier, dass in ihr schlummerte. Hilfst du mir kurz? Als hätte das Tier ihren Hilferuf auch wirklich verstanden, konnte man ihre Aura anschwillen fühlen von der Stärke des Bären. Er gab ihr nur so viel Kraft, dass sie die Mädchen kurz erschrecken konnte, damit sie zur Schule rennen und Tamaki weiter suchen konnte. Tera sprang auf den Weg und stellte sich breitbeinig vor die beiden überraschten Schülerinnen, von denen sich die Schwarzhaarige schützend vor die Jüngere stellte. Gespielte zornig schaute sie beide an und verwandelte sich langsam in einen Bären, die Augen des Mädchen mit den karamellfarbenen Haaren fest im Blick, da es ihr Spaß machte, wie die Angst darin immer mehr anschwoll. Von irgendetwas musste sie schließlich ihre Verwandlung antreiben und wenn nicht von Zorn, dann eben auf anderen Wegen. Endlich hatte sich auch die schützende Auraschicht um ihren Körper gezogen, die als Energiequelle und Verteidigung diente. Ohne diese würde sie nie angreifen, auch wenn das hier gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre.  
"Hast du etwa Angst? Kleines mickriges Menschlein!", brummte sie noch einmal histerisch, damit dem Ganzen auch eine Glaubwürdigkeit verliehen wurde. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürzte sie sich gespielt auf die Beiden. Die beiden Mädchen schlossen wie geplant ihre Augen und Tera fing sich schnell wieder, schloss die Aura ihres Seelentieren wieder in ihrem Körper ein und rannte schnell zum Schulgebäude. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren die Türen noch offen und sie konnte schnell genug verschwinden und den Blicken der Mädchen entkommen. Schnell rannte sie durch das große Schulgebäude und versuchte Tamaki zu finden.


	8. Kapitel 8

Dunkle mit Rissen übersäte Wände umringten ihn. Aus kaltem Marmor waren sie gebaut, als würde durch das wenige Licht, welches nur aus einem kleinen vergitterten Fenster kam, der Raum nicht schon kühl genug wirken. Trotzdem verspürte der junge Mann keine Angst, nein, er war wirklich glücklich endlich hier zu sein. Das Ziel war erreicht. Vor Aufregung wollte er am liebsten durch das gesammte Zimmer hüpfen. Nur noch dieser kleine Warteraum trennte ihn von der weitaus größten Organisation, die sich mit seinen Fähigkeiten beschäftigte. Wieso sollte man sich denn von allen unterdrücken lassen, wenn hier die reine Freiheit auf einen wartete? Mit seinen Fähigkeiten wurde er auf der ganzen Welt sowieso nur als Gefahr angesehen und gejagt. Schon viele seiner höher entwickelten Rasse mussten durch diese dummen unterentwickelten Menschen ihr Leben lassen. Er würde sie alle rächen, keiner würde mehr so behandelt werden müssen, sondern sich dieser Organisation anschließen und gemeinsam für die Freiheit kämpfen. Endlich war seine Ausbildung vollendet und der Mann durfte an der Oberfläche neue Mitglieder anwerben. Die Freude wurde immer größer und er musste sie an etwas auslassen, zu lange hatte er nichts beschädigen dürfen, da er sich an das Leben an der Oberfläche gewöhnen sollte, aber nun konnte er tun und lassen was sein Herz begehrte. Eine leichte und dunkle silbrig schimmernde Schicht bildete sich um seine Faust. Der Mann stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf dem kalten Marmorboden auf und stellte sich vor der Wand die gegenüber der mit der Tür lag hin. Funken der Aufregung schossen durch seinen Körper und liesen die Aura in seiner geballten Hand sich vergrößern. Lächelnd starrte er die Wand an, verkrampfte seine Hand noch mehr, sodass man jeden noch so kleinen Muskel genau erkennen konnte, und machte sich für den Schlag bereit. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei lies er sie an die harte Marmorwand krachen, darauf bedacht nicht zu fest zuzuschlagen, damit die Wand nicht zerbrach. Ein leichter Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, als er auf die unnachgibige Mauer traf. Doch diese Schmerzen waren herrlich und er brauchte diese einfach wie ein normaler Mensch sein tägliches Essen. Zufrieden betrachtete er seine glühende Hand an der nur ein paar kleine Kratzer zu sehen waren. Ich werde immer stärker und irgendwann übernehme ich diese Organisation. Mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte er sich herum und schaute auf die schwere Eisentür. Mit dem Fenster war sie die einzige Sache die sich von dem Zimmer abhob. Sie war nicht gerade sehr groß und man musste sich bücken um hindurch gehen zu können, aber dafür besaß dieses Stück schöne verschnörkelte Goldinschriften. Leider waren sie in einer anderen Sprache und passten nicht ganz zum anderen Zweck dieses Raumes. Von diesen Räumen gab es sehr viele und sie wurden entweder für Gefangene verwendet oder als kurzer Aufenthaltsraum für Neuankömmling wie ihn.   
"Alan, wir kommen jetzt herein. Unterlasse bitte jegliche Angriffsversuche und beruhige dich.", drang eine weibliche warme Stimme durch die Tür. Erster Fakt: Alan war überhaupt nicht böse, aber wahrscheinlich dachten sie das von dem Freundensausbruch an der Wand. Zweiter Fakt: Wäre Alan jetzt wirklich wütend gewesen, hätte auch ihre sanfte Stimme ihn vielleicht nicht zur Besinnung gebracht. Langsam öffnete sich die schwere Tür und eine groß gewachsene zierliche Dame trat herein. Ihr seidenglattes blondes Haar hing ihr bis zu den Hüften und auf Höhe ihres Ponys hatte sie sich eine Hibiskusblüte hineingesteckt. Ein hauchdünnes hellpinkes Kleid zierte ihre Gestalt und trotz ihrer Größe war das Kleid trotzdem zu lang und sie zog es hinter sich den Boden entlang. Als die Frau zu sprechen begann, erkannte Alan die sanft klingende Stimme, die ihn vorhin zur Vernunft geraten hatte. "Ich hoffe, dass dir dein kurzer Aufenthalt hier drin nicht zu unangenehm war, aber wir brauchen ihn um den Unrat von den nützlichen Menschen zu trennen. Dein Ausbruch vorhin hat uns verraten, dass du dich nicht zurückhälst. Ein gutes Zeichen." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und Alan konnte nur stolz mit seinem Kopf nicken. Wahrscheinlich war das hier eine Prüferin und diese würde ihn gleich zu dem Boss dieser Organisation bringen. Seine Aufregung stieg ins Unermessliche, als er sich den durchtrainierten Mann vorstellte, der ihm schon bald seine Aufträge geben würde. Die Frau deutete ihm mit der Hand an, dass er ihr folgen sollte. Stolz marschierte er auf den dunklen Gang hinaus, der nur von ein paar kleinen Deckenlampen erhellt wurde. Erst jetzt fielem ihm zwei weitere Gestalten auf, die links und rechts von der Tür gestanden hatten und sich jetzt auch zu regen schienen. Alan konnte die Beiden aber nicht richtig erkennen, da sie die selbe Uniform trugen, die entfernt an eine Kriegeruniform in China erinnerte. Das Schulterpolster sowie das Wappen der Organisation, welches ein M und ein W darstellte die ineinander verwoben waren und sich auf dem Rücken befand, waren aus reinem Gold. Da war aber noch ein anderer blau-grauer Stoff, den Alan nicht identifizieren konnte und der ihm sehr hart erschien. Als die Frau erkannte wie er mit staunenden Augen die Rüstungen angaffte, entwischte ihr ein leises Lachen.   
"Du bekommst auch noch deine. Wir müssen nachher nur noch deine Maße messen." Mit diesen Worten schritt sie den geraden Gang hinauf der kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Alan lief ihr einfach hinterher, an seinen Seiten positionierten sich die beiden Wachen. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu seinem rechten Wachmann hinüber.   
"Sag mal, wie ist denn der Boss so?", flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr.  
"Ganz okay.", bekam er die Antwort einer männlichen Stimme. Enttäuscht über die Knappheit der Wache seufzte er laut und senkte den Kopf. Sofort schnellte dieser wieder nach oben, als ihm einfiel, dass ihn zwei Wachen begleiteten. Wieder beugte er sich vorsichtig auch zu dieser hinüber und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr:  
"Kannst du mir vielleicht verraten wie denn euer Boss so ist?" Die Wache drehte sich zu ihm herum und lachte leise.   
"Du bist wohl ganz schön aufgeregt, aber merk dir eines: Troll ist nicht immer so gut aufgelegt und mit so einer Frage wie vorhin hättest du ihn schon auf die Palme bringen können.", flüsterte eine Mädchenstimme zurück und schaute vorsichtig zu ihrem Kollegen hinüber. Troll? Das konnte doch nicht ernshaft der Name dieses Mannes sein.   
"Was ist denn Troll für ein Name?", fragte er verwirrt und lies dabei seine Augen auf der rechten Wache ruhen.   
"Jeder bekommt hier einen Spitznamen und du darfst deinen alten ausschließlich vor dem Boss nennen. Troll hat leider einen komischen erwischt, aber er weiß sich schon zu verteidigen. Jeder hat einen enormen Respekt vor ihm. Ich bin übrigens Elfe.", antwortete die kindlich klingende Frau mit einem leisen Lachen. Alan verneigte sich im Gehen kurz vor ihr. In der Ausbildung hatte man ihm gelernt sich zur Begrüßung immer zu verbeugen.   
"Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin...namenslos.", begrüßte er sie stockend. Die Frau lachte erneut auf.   
"Du lernst schnell. Hmmm." Anscheinend dachte sie kurz über etwas nach und kratzte sich dabei an ihrem großen und wahrscheinlich sehr schweren Helm.   
"Genau! Du hast mich doch etwas anderes gefragt. Melodie, wie ist sie wohl so?", überlegte sie laut.   
"Ich würde sagen, dass sie gütig und nett ist, aber sobald man sie erzürnt hat kann sie der reine Teufel werden und du solltest dich verstecken." Ein großartiger Traum und eine herrliche Verstellung brachen gerade vor Alans Augen zusammen.   
"Euer Boss ist eine Frau?", fragte er vielleicht etwas zu laut, denn die Frau vor ihm drehte sich ruckartig herum und sämtliche Gefangene und Vorzubereitende verstummten gänzlich in ihren Räumen. Elfe fing heftig an zu lachen und verstummte aprupt als die Frau vor ihr sie mit einem strafenden Blick anschaute.   
"Das ist nichts Komisches. Vielleicht hat man es ihm einfach nicht gesagt und das wäre dann ja wohl die Schuld des Auszubildenden.", donnerte sie mit wütender Stimme los. Sie räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann wieder mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme fort.   
"Ich bin Melodie und leite diese Organisation. Nur weil ich eine Frau bin heißt das nicht, dass ich so etwas nicht auch leiten kann. Frauen können sowas sogar viel besser organisieren." Bei ihrem letzten Satz sah man ein kurzes lächeln über ihre Lippen zucken.   
"Das hatte ich wirklich nie in Frage gestellt. Es freut mich unter so einer großartigen Leitung arbeiten zu dürfen." Alan verbeugte sich um seinen Satz einen guten Klang zu verleihen, innerlich wurmte es ihn aber, dass vor ihm jetzt nicht ein gut trainierter Chef stehen konnte. Der Lärm aus den Räumen nahm wieder zu und Melodie drehte sich mit einem kurzen anerkennenden nicken wieder herum und marschierte weiter den Gang hinauf. 

Alan trat am Ende des Ganges in einen großen kuppelförmigen Raum. Dieser war aus dem gleichen blau-grauen Material wie die Anzüge erbaut und wirkte von der Bauart her eher alt. An der Spitze der Kuppel war eine Glasaussicht, die ihm zeigte, dass sich die Kuppel unterwasser befand. Alan hatte das nicht gewusst, da der Eingang noch an der Oberfläche lag, aber er hätte es sich denken können, als der Gang sie immer tiefer hinunter führte zu seinem Aufenthaltsraum. In dieser großen Halle standen meterhohe mit Büchern überhäufte Regale, die nicht wie gewöhnlich an der Wand standen, sondern sich wie in einer Bibilothek auch in der Mitte anreihten. An den Wänden waren dafür die neusten Computer aufgereiht. Neben jedem dieser Exemplare stand ein wirklich komisches Gerät, dass Alan noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es erinnerte ihn entfernt an einen Scanner, aber dieser hier war viel zu groß um für Blätter geeignet zu sein.  
"Dieses Gerät dient dazu dein Seelentier heraus zu finden, wenn du es selbst noch nicht weißt.", erzählte ihm Elfe, als diese seinen erstaunten Blick bemerkt zu haben schien. "Seelentier? Was ist das?", fragte Alan sie verwundert. Noch nie hatte er von so einem Wesen gehört und in Biologie war der Mann immer sehr aufmerksam gewesen. Das Mädchen stieß einen ungläubigen Ton aus.   
"Was lernen die euch eigentlich in der Ausbildung?", seufzte Elfe und schüttelte dabei ihren kleinen Kopf. "Das Seelentier ist nichts anderes als deine Seele. Bei unserer Rasse verformt sie sich aber zu einem Tier, dass an deine besonderen Fähigkeiten angelehnt ist."   
"Achso. Bei uns nannte man das "Seelenverformung". Ich habe einen Stier.", prahlte er stolz und seine Brust schien sich dabei um das doppelte aufzublasen. Elfe konnte über sein Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln und bedeutete ihm weiter zu gehen. Die Gruppe ging direkt zwischen zwei Regalreihen hindurch, die beide besonders dicke Wälzer enthielten. Ein roter Teppich erstreckte sich von hier an bis zum Ende des Raumes, an der ein Überwachungszentrum errichtet worden war. Viele Bildschirme standen hier, von denen sich aber ein besonders großer deutlich hervorhob. Alan dachte zuerst hier würde ihm ein Raum mit einem besonders schlimmen Menschen der besondere Fähigkeiten besaß angezeigt, aber das Einzige das man dort erkennen konnte war ein leerer Raum in dem ein Schreibtisch mit Computer und einer Kaffeetasse in der Ecke stand. Alan war über diesen Anblick sehr enttäuscht und begann den Rest anzuschauen. Um den großen Bildschirm herum reihten sich lauter kleinere. Auf einem von diesen wurden abwechselnd die Aufenthaltsräume gezeigt, auf einem anderen eine wahrhaft große Bibiothek. Elfe riss ihn wieder in das hier und jetzt als sie ihn ungeduldig anstieß.   
"Komm schon, oder willst du hier festwachsen?" Alan entschuldigte sich kurz und schritt sofort auf die von Melodie angesteuerte Tür zu, die sich in dem riesigen Netz aus Bildschirmen befand.   
"Troll, als mein Stellvertreter solltest du wieder deinen gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgehen.", befahl Melodie der Wache, die stämmiger wirkte. Troll nickte kurz und setzte sich auf einen roten Stuhl mit Rollen, der sich vor den Bildschirmen befand. Anscheinend war er für die Überwachung des Gebäudes zuständig. Die restliche Truppe schritt nun hinter die Eichholztür in einen kleinen überschaubaren Raum, die, wie die Aufenthaltsräume, nur mit einer kleinen Lampe an der Decke beleuchtet wurde. Inmitten des Zimmers stand ein langer Tisch, wie man ihn für politische Gespräche verwendete, der aus Stahl zu bestehen schien.   
"Setz dich doch.", forderte ihn Melodie auf, während sie sich auf einen stählernen Stuhl am Anfang des Tisches setzte. Alan setzte sich ihr gegenüber und warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Elfe die sich neben der Tür als Wache positioniert hatte und auch keine Anstalten machte sich doch noch zu ihnen zu setzen. Als würde Alan hier ausbrechen wollen, jetzt, wo er doch das reinste Paradies gefunden hatte.   
"Du bist also Alan Parker und willst dich hier als Anwerber stationieren?", fragte ihn Melodie mit ihrer zuckersüßen Stimme, während sie sich ihre langen Haare zurecht machte. Alan nickte eifrig. In dieser Organisation gab es noch viele andere Berufe, aber er wollte unbedingt ein Anwerber werden, damit er die ganzen armen Seelen die sich oben unter den Normalen herum trieben, endlich in eine bessere Zukunft in der Organisation führen konnte.   
"Gut, gut. Ich stelle dir nun ein paar Fragen und du musst sie korrekt beantworten. Wir prüfen so noch einmal dein Wissen über deine eigene Rasse. Bereit?"   
"Das war ich schon, als ich diese Organisation betreten habe.", antwortete Alan siegessicher.   
"Gut. Was sind die Hauptfähigkeiten, die ein Mensch mit übernormalen Fähigkeiten beherrscht?" Das war ja fast schon zu einfach, wenn hier alles so war, dann würde Alan sicher eingestellt werden.   
"Das Gedanken lesen auf unterschiedlichen Distanzen, je nach Übung wird diese größer, das Ausüben einer gewaltigen Kraft dank der Aura, die wir nutzen können. Außerdem noch das schweben lassen von Gegenständen, da wir mit unserem Geist diese umfassen und steuern können, was aber große Konzentration kostet. Die letzte Fähigkeit wäre noch das Verwandeln in die Seelenverformung...äh ich meine in das Seelentier. Diese beherrschen aber nur die besonders guten und nur Profis können dann ihren Körper auch steuern." Ein breites Grinsen machte sich am Ende seiner Ausführung auf seinem Gesicht breit, da er sich hunderprozentig sicher war alles aufgezählt zu haben. Melodie ehrte das mit einem überraschten und anerkennendem Nicken.   
"Du sagst durch Übung wird man besser. Wieso ist man nicht von Anfang an in der Lage, seine Fähigkeiten komplett auszuüben?" Das hatte sein damaliger Mentor der Klasse immer sehr ausführlich erklärt, da dieser Umstand für einen Anwerber wichtig ist um die Person vor ihm in der Kraft einschätzen zu können. Überschätzt man sich und hat jemanden vor sich der schon um Meilen weiter ist, als man selbst, könnte das zu großen Problemen führen. Alan wühlte in seinen Gedanken und suchte nach dem besten Weg diese Erklärung jetzt anzufangen.   
"Jeder Mensch hat eine Seele und um diese herum ist eine Art Kokon. "Normale" denken immer, dass es keine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten gibt und verschließen somit diesen Kokon und die unbenutzten Stellen im Gehirn. Wir aber haben gelernt diese zu nutzen und unsere Seele hat sich damit weiterentwickelt zu einer Tierform. Nun kann durch Übungen diese Hülle, die unser entstandenes Seelentier zurückthält immer mehr aufbrechen und unsere Fähigkeiten steigen. Man sollte dabei aber immer vorsichtig sein, da das Seelentier durch genau diese Lücken geschickt entkommen kann und unseren Körper kontrollieren würde." Am Ende war Alan vielleicht ein Stückchen abgedrifftet, aber immerhin hatte er es so gut erklärt, dass sogar ein Kleinkind alles verstanden hätte. Melodie lachte kurz amüsiert auf, was den Mann ein wenig aus der Fassung warf. Machte sie sich etwa lustig über ihn?   
"Oh ja, du bist unser Mann. Du bist dir der Gefahren bewusst und sehr entschlossen, was man an deinem Gesichtsausdruck wirklich stark erkennen kann." Melodie lachte noch einmal kurz auf. Sah Alans Gesicht denn wirklich so schlimm aus, dass man sich darüber lustig machen musste? Melodie stand von ihrem Platz auf und zeigte Alan mit einer Handgeste, dass er sich zu Elfe begeben sollte, was der junge Mann auch sofort tat. Dort angekommen hörte er, dass sich das Mädchen ebenfalls über ihn lustig machte und ihre Hand an der Stelle ruhte an der Alan ihren Mund vermutete. Eine normale Geste bei lachenden Mädchen.   
"Elfe wird dir jetzt deinen Schlafort zeigen.", sagte Melodie bestimmt und flüsterte ihr noch schnell etwas ins Ohr bevor sie durch eine kleine Stahltür am Ende des Zimmers verschwand. "Komm mit Streber.", lachte Elfe und führte ihn an der Hand zur Tür hinaus, die in den großen Raum führte. Alan ließ sich gutmütig mitschleifen, aber nur weil er neu hier war, sobald ihm dieses Gebäude vertrauter war, würde er sich langsam in der Stellung nach oben kämpfen und müsste dann von allen respektiert werden.


	9. Kapitel 9

"Und wie hast du das entdeckt? Gibt es in London etwa noch mehr und die haben dir davon verraten?", hackte Elli weiter nach. Es war ein sonniger Vormittag und ihre gesamte Klasse hatte Sport auf einer großen Rasenfläche im Süden der Schule. Die Sonne brannte heiß auf die Volleyball spielenden Mädchen und Fußball kickenden Jungs. Es gab hier nur wenige Schattenplätze, einer von diesen wäre wohl die große Birke auf der anderen Seite des Rasens unter der nun Elli und Luke mit ihren Getränken saßen. Das Mädchen hatte ihn weggehen sehen und hatte vorgetäuscht auch trinken zu müssen um ein paar Worte mit ihm über den Vortag zu wechseln. Seit sie gestern mit einem leichten Schock von dem plötzlich auftauchenden Bärenmädchen, dass ihnen seltsamer Weise nichts getan hatte, sondern sofort wieder abgehaut war, nach Hause kam, sich eine kleine Entschuldigung von ihrem Vater anhören durfte und ihr Zimmer endlich komplett eingeräumt hatte, war ihr der Junge nicht mehr unter die Augen gekommen. Sogar in der Früh hatte er nicht vor ihrem Haus gestanden wie es am ersten Schultag der Fall war. Dafür wurde der Fall von dem Haus gegenüber endlich genauer erläutert. Die Theorie einer Bombe wurde widerlegt, weil es am Ort des Geschehens keine Spuren einer solchen Waffe gab. Die Autopsie der Ehefrau hatte die Polizei auch nicht weiter gebracht, denn an dieser wurden keine Fingerabdrücke außer Ellis oder andere nützliche Beweise gefunden, die auf den Täter hinwiesen. Nun war der Fall zu einem großen Rätsel geworden und sie hofften auf einen Augenzeugen. Elli hatte das den ganzen Weg bis zur Schule beschäftigt, schließlich wurde sie auch beschuldigt und sie hatte sich vorgenommen Luke oder Lia, die ja in der gleichen Straßen wohnten wie Elli und das Opfer, dazu zu befragen. Nun saß sie hier unter dem Baum und wartete auf Lukes Antwort, die irgendwie nicht zu kommen schien.   
"Hallooo? Erde an Brownie, ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt.",flötete Elli und beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper vor sein Gesicht, so dass sie ihm den Blick auf sein anscheinend wichtigeres Fußballspiel versperrte. Brownie war der Spitzname von ihm in Ellis Klasse und war durch eine Wortveränderung von brown, was ja englisch war für braun und so zu seiner Hautfarbe passte, zu dem Keks Brownie geworden. Elli hatte einen großen Gefallen an diesem Namen, vor allem weil es ihn aufzog, aber nicht genug, damit er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Seit gestern war er für sie doch wichtiger geworden, als vorerst gedacht und gewollt. Luke stöhnte genervt auf und schüttelte ihr Gesicht mit seiner Hand weg wie eine lästige Fliege. Gleich darauf strahlte er wieder, als wäre nichts passiert.   
"Ich hab dich da ein bisschen angelogen. Ich habe zwar besondere Fähigkeiten, aber erstens benutze ich die nie und zweitens habe ich sie in Deutschland von meinem Bruder erfahren. Ich war nur bis zu meinem achten Lebensjahr in England, dann bin ich nach Deutschland gezogen, wegen ein paar Problemen meines Bruders.", erklärte Luke seinen Standpunkt und wandte seine Augen wieder zu dem interessanten Spiel auf der Wiese. Elli seufzte. Sie kannte das auch. Ihre Fähigkeiten wollte sie auch nie einsetzen.   
"Weißt du warum wir das können?", führte Elli die Unterhaltung fort. Lukes Kopf blieb stur gerade aus und er zuckte nur kurz mit seinen Schultern. Elli dachte an die Nacht zurück in der sie ihre Fähigkeiten entdeckt hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte in den blauen Himmel und kurze Bilder ihrer Mutter Elisa tauchten vor ihrem Auge auf. Schnell ließ sie ihren Blick wieder zu Boden sinken und fing an mit einem kleinen Stöckchen in der Erde rumzustechen.   
"Glaubst du nicht, dass es auffällt, wenn wir zu lange weg sind?", fragte Elli ihren neugewonnenen Freund. Luke drehte sich grinsend zu ihr um und erwiederte:  
"Das macht man hier immer wieder und das ist bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen." Luke schaute kurz zu Boden, dann drehte er seinen gesammten Körper zu Elli um und schien das Spiel endlich nicht mehr wichtig zu finden.   
"Wie weit ist eigentlich dein Radius zum Gedankenlesen?", fragte er interessiert und legte dabei den Kopf schief. Das Mädchen ließ ihr Stöckchen fallen und schaute ihn fragend an. "Das weiß ich selbst nicht, nur das ich es kann."   
"Bei mir klappt es nur durch Berührung, außer wenn ich starke Gefühle habe, dann geht es auch weiter. Ich traue mich eben nicht meine Fähigkeiten zu trainieren.", murmelte er und schaute beschämt zu Boden.   
"Dann hast du meine Gedanken also seit unserem ersten Treffen lesen wollen?", brauste Elli wütend auf, als sie sich daran errinnerte wie er sich ihr immer anzunähernt versucht hatte.   
"Naja.",machte Luke und spielte verlegen mit seinen Fingern. Elli beugte sich zu hinunter, so dass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren und durchbohrte den Jungen eindringlich mit ihrem Blick. "Hör damit auf, okay? Gelbe Augen sind bei sowas gruselig.", flüsterte Luke und krümmte sich zu einem kleinen Häufchen zusammen wie ein Baby. Elli seufzte genervt und tätschelte seinen Rücken.   
"Ist doch alles gut. Ich setz´gleich meine Kontaktlinsen ein. Ich will nur wissen wieso du das getan hast.", brummte sie. Luke schaute das Mädchen mit großen Augen an und entschied sich dann anscheinend dafür ihr alles zu erzählen.   
"Als ich dich das erste Mal traf habe ich deine auser-gewöhnlich starke Aura entdeckt und habe beschlossen dich eine Weile wegen deinen Fähigkeiten zu beobachten. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, vielleicht beruhigt es dich, dass ich das mit vielen mache." Er schaute sie mit großen Dackelaugen entschuldigend an und machte einen wimmernden Ton wie ein Hund. Sogar Elli musste dabei anfangen zu lachen. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre ihr eine riesige Last von den Schultern genommen worden, als sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Endlich konnte sie wieder lachen, das hatte sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann einmal wieder - für ihre Verhältnisse - normal werden. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das.

 

Endlich kam das befreiende Läuten der Schulglocken. Den ganzen Tag hatte es Elli nicht geschafft ein einziges Mal mit Lia zu reden. In den Pausen konnte man sie nicht finden und im Unterricht war das mit ihren Lehrern nahezu unmöglich. Jetzt witterte sie ihre Gelegenheit endlich ein paar Worte mir ihr zu wechseln. Elli wollte sich gerade zu Lia umdrehen um mit dem Mädchen über das zerstörte Haus zu reden, aber dort war niemand mehr. Als sie zur Tür schaute sah sie gerade noch, wie Lia sich durch die Schüler schlängelte und nach draußen ging.   
"Oh man!", murmelte Elli leise und rannte dem Mädchen hinterher, was aber nicht so einfach war, da manche Menschen, im Gegensatz zu Lia, sich nicht so einfach durch eine große Menschenmenge hindurch schlängeln konnten. Mit großer Mühe kam sie aber doch noch durch die Tür und blieb dann dort aprupt stehen. Wo war Lia überhaupt hingegangen? Elli seufzte leise, als ihr klar wurde, dass das Mädchen überall sein könnte.   
"Hey, manche Menschen wollen noch heute nach Hause. Könntest du bitte aus dem Weg gehen?", zickte eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihr. Nach Hause, aber klar! Wo sollte sich ein Schüler am Schulende denn sonst hinwollen? "Danke.", schrie sie dem verdutzt guckenden Mädchen zu und lief Richtung Ostausgang. Lia fuhr immer mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule, also konnte sie nur dort sein. Als Elli die große Tür aufstieß und sich zwinkernd an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnte, konnte sie die Braunhaarige entdecken, die gerade auf ihr Fahrrad aufsteigen wollte.   
"Halt!", schrie Elli ihr zu und rannte so schnell sie konnte zu ihrer Banknachbarin. Diese zuckte,stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und fiel mitsamt ihrem Fahrrad um, als Elli sie plötzlich an der Schulter berührte. Elli wusste, dass fast niemand aus seiner Klasse sich mit Lia beschäftigte, das hatte ihr Luke erzählt und man konnte es auch deutlich sehen.   
"Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin´s nur.", flüsterte Elli besänftigend und die braunhaarige drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und seufzte erleichtert.   
"Bitte erschrecke mich doch nächstes Mal nicht so.", wisperte Lia und strich sich nervös durch das Haar. Elli lächelte ihr entschuldigend zu und streckte ihre Hand hin damit sich das Mädchen daran hochziehen konnte.   
"Mache ich nicht wieder. Ich wollte bloß etwas von dir wissen."   
"Auf mich warten zuhause zwei Babys auf die ich aufpassen soll, also weiß ich nicht so recht ob das geht...", bemerkte Lia und schaute ihre Freundin mit großen Augen entschuldigend an.   
"Nur eine einzige Frage. Bitte.", bettelte Elli und schaute das Mädchen flehend an. Diese seufzte und sagte:  
"Na gut, aber wirklich nur eine. Wer weiß was die Kleinkinder ohne mich anstellen."   
"Danke, du bist echt spitze.", freute sich Elli. Lia schaute verlegen zu Boden, als ihre Freundin, die bis jetzt noch nie bei klarem Verstand so etwas gemacht hatte, sich ihr plötzlich um den Hals warf. So schnell machte das Elli auch nicht wieder. Sie wusste nicht was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte.   
"Ich wollte dich zu dem zerstörten Haus etwas fragen." Langsam ließ Elli wieder von ihr ab und schaute ihr ernst ins Gesicht.   
"Zu den Einwohnern? Die kenne ich leider nicht so genau." "Nein, nein. Die interessieren mich doch nicht." Elli schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.   
"Entschuldigung, das war dumm.", flüsterte Lia ängstlich und begann sich wieder zusammen zu krümmen.   
"So meinte ich das doch nicht." Die schwarzhaarige ging auf die Augenhöhe ihrer Freundin hinunter und lächelte ihr aufmunternd ins Gesicht. Zuerst schaute Lia sie mit vor Schreck geöffneten Augen an, diese veränderten sich aber schlagartig, als das Mädchen das Grinsen bemerkte. Vorsichtig und immer das Gesicht von Elli in den Augen, richtete sie sich wieder zu voller Größe auf.   
"Was willst du mich dann fragen?"   
"Naja...du wohnst doch schräg gegenüber von diesem Haus. Hast du da vielleicht irgendetwas bemerkt?"   
"Nein leider nichts.", sagte ihre Freundin schnell und wollte schon mit ihrem Fahrrad weiterfahren. Sie verheimlichte ihr doch etwas.   
"Ich weiß, dass das eine Lüge war. Bitte Lia du musst es mir verraten.", bettelte Elli und versuchte dabei so freundlich wie nur irgend möglich aufzutreten. Das Mädchen schaute zu Boden und verharrte dort eine Weile, bis sie sich nach einer Weile seufzend wieder aufrichtete und Elli fest in die Augen schaute. So etwas hatte die schwarzhaarige noch nie miterlebt, normalerweiße konnte das Mädchen, genauso wie Luke, nicht ernst sein.   
"Okay, aber bitte halte mich nicht für verrückt und lach mich nicht aus."   
"Versprochen." Nichts konnte Elli noch verwundern, wenn sie doch selbst den Naturgesetzen widersprach. Wenigstens war nun eindeutig klar, dass sie etwas versteckte.   
"Es ist ein bisschen kompliziert..."   
"Das macht nichts, sag es einfach!" Lia seufzte.   
"Ich erkläre es dir auf dem Weg nach Hause.", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu, nahm ihr Fahrrad und bedeutete Elli mit der anderen Hand ihr zu folgen. Diese trottete im gleichschritt mit dem geschobenen Fahrrad mit und lief direkt neben Lia.   
"Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber das Haus...es schien irgendwie...wie soll ich das sagen...zusammen zu klappen ohne das Knallen einer Bombe oder so.", begann Lia wieder das Gespräch.   
"Einfach so? Wie ein Kartenhaus?"   
"Ich sagte doch es klingt verrückt. Deswegen habe ich es auch der Polizei nicht gesagt.", flüsterte sie und versteckte sich vor Scham in ihrem langen Haar.   
"Nein, nein. Glaub mir, ich kenne verrückteres. Ich wollte bloß noch einmal sicher gehen. Hast du irgendwen gesehen?"   
"Nur einen Schatten, der davongerannt ist. Ich konnte ihn leider in der Dunkelheit nicht identifizieren."   
"Das ist verständlich. Auch nicht im Licht einer Straßenlaterne?" Lia fing leise an zu kichern.   
"Wir haben hier leider keine Laternen."   
"Oh"   
Peinlich, dass ihr das erst jetzt auffiel, neben dem Feldweg standen wirklich keine.   
"Ähm...Elli?", fragte Lia vorsichtig.   
"Äh...ja? Was ist?"   
"Das hier ist mein Haus."   
Elli schaute sich überrascht um. Die Beiden waren wirklich schon bei Lias Haus angelangt. Dem netten kleinen Örtchen mit den Gartenzwergen, die im Gras versanken. Das Mädchen hätte fast ein Lachanfall gepackt, da dieses Haus im ersten Moment völlig lächerlich aussah. Der Garten stand im völligen Widerspruch zum Rest des Hauses, das in einem knalligen pink angemalt war und auf dessen einem Balkon Blumentöpfe auf Rüschendecken standen. Lia erzählte ihr, dass das alles das Werk ihrer Eltern wäre und sie es überhaupt nicht so wolle. Sie fand das viel zu kitschig und schäme sich dafür.   
"Das Haus ist doch nicht so schlimm.", behauptete Elli und verabschiedete sich von Lia. Die Sache mit dem kaputten Haus wurde immer verrückter. Was war nur wirklich passiert?


	10. Kapitel 10

Zwei kleine vierjährige Kinder wuselten um Lia herum, als diese verzweifelt ihren Weg zum Telefon durch den Müllberg der Beiden suchte. Das Wohnzimmer war in weniger als fünf Minuten zu einem Schlachtfeld aus lauter Spielsachen geworden. Zertrümmerte Legogebäude ließen sich überall finden und auch die Kuscheltiere hatten nicht überlebt, sondern lagen in lauter Einzelteile zerfetzt in den Ecken des Raumes. Die einzigen Überlebenden in diesem Kampf waren die Schränke, das Sofa und der Fernsehr, auch wenn diesem schon die ganzen Kabel herausgezogen wurden. Bis ihre Eltern und die der Kinder nach Hause kämen hätte sie hier einiges an Aufräumarbeiten zu tun.   
"Autsch!", stieß Lia aus, als sie über einen Stapel aus Büchern fiel, den Weg zum Telefon über den Laminatboden rutschte und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand prallte.   
"Ha ha, Tollpatsch.", lachten die Kinder im Chor und tanzten um die am Boden liegende Lia herum. Diese stand stöhnend auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf.   
"Das ist nicht lustig, ihr beiden. Räumt doch mal bitte ein bisschen auf, während ich an des Telefon gehe, okay?" Das Mächen lächelte den beiden Jungen zu, aber die schienen nicht auf sie hören zu wollen, wie immer. Manchmal schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie nicht durchsetzungsfähig war, aber daran konnte man bei ihr wirklich nichts mehr ändern und die Kinder räumte ja zum Schluss sowieso auf, weil die Beiden ansonsten mächtigen Ärger von den Eltern bekommen würden und davor hatte jedes Kind Angst. Seufzend über die Unnachgibigkeit der Kinder ging Lia nun endlich an das klingelnde Telefon an der Wand.   
"Hallo? Lia Hafner am Apparat."   
"Lia! Gut, dass ich dich erwische. Ich dachte schon du wärst zu beschäftigt mit den Kindern."   
"Nein, nein Elli. Es geht schon.", antwortete Lia ihrer Freundin und blickte auf den Müllhaufen hinter ihr.   
"Die machen nicht viel Dreck."   
Die Jungen keckerten im Chor und warfen sich vor Lachen auf den Boden.   
"Lia ist eine super Babysitterin."   
"Waren das gerade eben die Kinder?", fragte Elli am anderen Ende.   
"Ja, beachte sie einfach nicht. Wegen was rufst du eigentlich an?"   
"Ach, ähm...es gibt ein paar Probleme bei mir zuhause. Könnte ich vielleicht kurz bei dir vorbeischauen und mit dir Babysitten?" Lia schaute auf die Beiden hinter ihr, die über den Lautsprecher am Telefon alles mitbekommen hatten und schaute sie fragend an. Die Beiden nickten heftig mit ihren kleinen Köpfen und sprangen danach durch den Raum und trällerten:  
"Wir bekommen Besuch. Wir bekommen Besuch."   
"Du hörst es ja, sie freuen sich schon.", lachte Lia und schaute auf den kleinen Haufen hinter ihr, der endlich etwas anderes machte, als nerven.   
"Oh klasse, danke. Ich komme dann so schnell ich kann." Elli legte am anderen Ende auf, bevor Lia sich auch verabschieden konnte. 

Es klingelte an der Tür just in dem Moment, als alles endlich fertig aufgeräumt war. Lia war sehr überrascht gewesen, als die Kinder unbedingt aufräumen wollten, aber so war hier endlich das Chaos gebändigt und man konnte einen Besucher reinlassen ohne sich schämen zu müssen. Die Bücher waren wieder in den Regalen, das Lego in den Kisten, nur die Kuscheltiere würden länger brauchen bis sie von Lias Flickkünsten wieder komplett hergestellt werden würden. Das Mädchen musste sich nun nicht mehr einen Weg zur Tür suchen, sondern ging einfach schnurstracks durch das Wohnzimmer und den darauf folgenden Gang zur Tür, in dem alle Vasen mit Blumen und die Ständer an denen man die Kleidung aufhing noch ganz geblieben waren. Die Kinder waren momentan in Lias Zimmer im zweiten Stock und räumten dort auf, damit sie nicht ausversehen doch noch etwas kaputt machten. Lia griff an den Türgriff und machte die Tür vorsichtig auf. Bevor sie auch nur halb geöffnet war, stürmte Elli herein und schrie:  
"Mach sie zu. Beeil dich!" Lia, die mit dem plötzlichen Aufschlagen der Tür stöhnend mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelandet war, raff sich nun mühsam zusammen und schloss die Tür genau im richtigen Moment, denn kurz darauf schlug irgendetwas scheppernd gegen diese und Lia wich erschrocken zurück.   
"Du Miststück kommst jetzt sofort da raus!", schrie ein Mann vor der Tür aufbrausend und wieder flogen Gegenstände gegen das eiserne Schutschild. Schreiend floh Lia hinter den Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers und schaute immer wieder ängstlich zum Gang.   
"Wer ist das?", fragte sie Elli und behielt die Tür weiterhin im Auge, als könne sie gleich zusammenbrechen.   
"Ähm...mein Papa.", gab diese zögernd zu und erhob sich von ihrem Platz hinter dem anderen Türrahmen und marschierte auf die Tür zu. Lias Herz schien für einen Moment still zu stehen, als Elli wirklich dabei war die Türklinke zu betätigen. Was machte sie denn da? Das war doch viel zu gefährlich! Ihr Körper zitterte vor Angst, trotzdem wollte sie in den Gang springen und ihrer Freundin von dieser waghalsigen Entscheidung abraten und sie wegziehen in die Sicherheit, aber ihr Körper wollte sich einfach nicht bewegen.   
"Mach das nicht Elli.", brachte sie mit bebender Stimme hervor.   
"Beruhige du lieber die Kinder und hab nicht dauernd Angst um mich. Mein Vater ist mir gefolgt, es war ein Versehen. Ich dachte nicht, dass seine Störungen schon wieder so schlimm wären. Ich hab mir das eingebrockt, also werde ich es auch wieder auslöffeln. Es wird schon gut gehen, okay?", schrie die schwarzhaarige, sodass Lia erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Aber...", wollte sie erwidern, doch Elli ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.   
"Ich klingel, wenn alles vorbei ist. Jetzt mach schon. Die Beiden haben Angst, also beruhige sie, so kleine Kinder verstehen so etwas noch nicht." Lia dachte sie hätte kurz Trauer in Ellis Augen aufblitzen sehen, doch darum konnte sie sich nun nicht sorgen, denn als die braunhaarige sich umdrehte, lagen unter dem Tisch tatsächlich die Kinder, die sich eigentlich oben befindet sollten und wimmerten erbärmlich. Lia rutschte schnell zu ihnen hinüber, legte die Beiden auf ihren Schoß und umklammerte sie fest um den Kindern ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben.   
"Es wird alles wieder gut. Der Mann kann hier nicht reinkommen.", flüsterte sie ihnen zu und versuchte dabei ihre Stimme nicht allzu deutlich beben zu lassen.   
"Wirklich?", fragten die Jungs ängstlich und schauten vorsichtig zu der Tür, an der Elli immer noch den Griff fest umklammert hielt.   
"Fertig?", fragte diese und schaute in das Wohnzimmer zu ihrer Freudnin.   
"Ja, aber..." Die schwarzhaarige hörte gar nicht mehr darauf, drückte die Tür auf, stürmte nach draußen und knallte sie sofort wieder hinter sich zu, sodass der Mann nicht hereinkam. Lia musste sich ein zusammenzucken und aufschreien verkneifen, als draußen die Geräusche einer Schlägerei durchdrangen.   
"Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", wimmerte der etwas ältere der Beiden und kuschelte sich stärker an seine Beschützerin.   
"Ja, Kevin. Elli ist sehr stark. Der Mann wird schreiend vor ihr flüchten.", antwortete sie dem Jungen und biss sich als auf die Lippe, da sie nicht sicher war, ob Lügen hier wirklich die beste Methode war. Genau in diesem Moment knallte draußen jemand kräftig gegen die Hauswand und stöhnte dabei laut auf, aber die Stimme gehörte keinem Mann, sondern es war die ihrer Freundin!   
"Du kannst gar nichts, oder? Ich weiß, dass du noch viel mehr könntest!", schrie der Mann und knallte das Mädchen gegen die Haustür. Durch das kleine Glasfenster an der Tür konnte Lia deutlich die schwarzen Haare ihrer Freundin erkennen und etwas rotes spritzte gegen die Scheibe, sodass sie schnell die Augen von Kevin und Stefan verdecken musste.   
"Was ist los? Hat Elli gewonnen?", fragte Kevin und versuchte unter ihrem Arm hervorzulugen.   
"Nein, aber bald.", flüsterte Lia und versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zu unterdrücken, von denen schon ein paar heiß ihre Wangen hinabliefen.   
"Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen.", flüsterte Elli schwach und verschwand wieder von dem kleinen Fenster. Man konnte draußen wieder ein paar Schläge hören, aber dieses Mal trafen sie eindeutig Ellis Vater, denn dieser keuchte stark und man konnte seinen Umriss vor dem Fenster den Schlägen seiner Tochter ausweichen sehen. Lias Augen leuchteten auf, als der größere Umriss mit einem lauten Wutschrei verschwand. Jetzt musste sie nur noch auf die Klingel warten, die ihr signalisierte, dass Ellis Vater nun wirklich weg zu seien schien. Während sie wartete wurde ihr erst klar, was da draußen wirklich geschehen war. Ein Vater hatte gegen seine Tochter gekämpft, aber wieso? So schlecht konnte doch wirklich nicht ihr Verhältnis zueinander sein und hätte Elli dann nicht schon längst zur Polizei gehen sollen? Die Wartezeit verlängerte sich immer mehr und zusammen mit Lias Ungewissheit über den Zustand ihrer Freundin war sie unerträglich. Zu gern hätte sie nachgeschaut, aber was sollte sie denn mit den Kindern machen?   
"Kevin, Stefan, hört mit mal zu. Das ist sehr wichtig und es zeigt wie groß ihr schon seid." Die Jungs nickten unter Lias Armen heftig, auch wenn ihre Angst wahrscheinlich sehr groß war.   
"Elli hat den bösen Mann verjagd. Könnt ihr vielleicht für unsere Heldin oben ein Bett herrichten? Ich hole sie in der Zwischenzeit herein, aber wenn sie oben im Bett liegt lasst ihr sie zuerst einmal in Ruhe, verstanden?"   
"Okay! Aber wieso wir dürfen wir nicht zur Heldin?", fragte Stefan. Lia dachte verzweifelt nach um eine gute Ausrede zu finden und kam zum Schluss auf eine, die gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit abwich.   
"Elli wird bestimmt müde sein und braucht Ruhe. Wir wollen sie doch nicht ärgern und mit Fragen durchlöchern, oder?" "Nein, das wollen wir nicht.", versprach Kevin und Lia hob die Beiden bis zur Treppe in ihren Armen, auch wenn das sehr viel Anstrengung kostete, denn sie wollte nicht, dass die Beiden einen Blick zur Tür riskieren konnten. Als die kleine Gruppe an der Treppe angelangt war, streckten die Jungs ihre Köpfe um einen kurzen Blick zu erhaschen, aber Lia verstellte ihnen immer sofort den Weg.   
"Ihr wartet oben brav auf mich und kommt nicht runter, versprochen?" Die Beiden nickten heftig und begannen dann mit noch leicht zittrigen Beinen die Treppe hinauf zu gehen, was aber eher in einem krabbeln endete. Als Lia sich sicher war, dass beide oben angekommen waren ging sie zur Tür und blieb dann davor unschlüssig stehen. Und wenn der Mann doch noch da war? Die gruseligsten Vorstellungen spielten sich in Lias Kopf ab, bis sie entschlossen und doch noch leicht ängstlich den Kopf schüttelte um diese wieder los zu werden. Wenn er noch da draußen wäre, würde man ihn doch noch kämpfen oder reden hören, nicht wahr? Vorsichtig griff das Mädchen zur Türklinke, drückte diese herunter und öffnete langsam die Tür. Durch den kleinen Spalt, der entstanden war, blickte sie nach draußen um kurz die Lage abzuchecken. Erschrocken wich sie wieder von der Tür zurück und kniete sich am Boden nieder. Heiße Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab und ein lautes Schluchzen drang aus ihrer Kehle.   
"Alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte sie... aufhalten sollen.", schluchzte sie und krümmte sich weinend auf dem Boden zusammen. Draußen lag Elli auf dem Boden und war in einem wirklich mieserablem Zustand. Von ihrem Rücken rann Blut herunter und ihr linker Arm lag seltsam verbogen da. Das Gesicht zeigte Kratzspuren auf und ihre Klamotten waren an machen Stellen zerrissen. Vorsichtig riskierte Lia noch einen Blick und unterdrückte einen Würgereiz, als sie ihre Freundin dort so liegen sah. Was sollte sie nun den beiden Jungs bloß sagen? Lia schlich nach draußen und kniete sich neben Elli hin. "Hey, Elli. Kannst du mich hören?" Als Antwort kam nur ein kurzes Stöhnen. Sie war noch am Leben! Lias Herz machte einen Sprung vor Freude, bis sie sich daran errinnerte, dass ihre Freundin noch nicht in Sicherheit war. Mit größter Vorsicht und darauf bedacht ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, zog sie Elli auf das Sofa auf dem sie zuvor eine braune Decke platziert hatte, die immer neben dem Sofa lag. Und was nun? Sie war ein bisschen geübt in erster Hilfe, aber solch einen Arm konnte sie gewiss noch nicht behandeln. Da kam natürlich sofort das Krankenhaus in Frage, aber was sollte sie dann sagen, wenn die Frage aufkommen würde, woher Elli diese Wunden hatte? Es hört sich nun mal komisch an, wenn man behauptet der eigene Vater hätte einem solche fatale Wunden zugefügt. Nein, Elli durfte so nicht leiden, das Krankenhaus war nun einmal der einzige Weg!   
"Ahhh! Sie blutet ganz dolle.", schrie plötzlich eine ihr nur zu gut vertraute Stimme hinter ihr.   
"Kevin! Ihr beiden solltet doch oben bleiben." Hinter ihr standen beide Jungs über Elli gebeugt und hatten einen erschrockenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.   
"Aber ich dachte, sie wäre okay.", weinte Stefan, der Kleinere der Beiden. Lia rannte schnell zu beiden hinüber und schloss sie fest in die Arme.   
"Es wird ihr gleich wieder gut gehen, okay? Wir gehen zu einem Krankenhaus und die heilen sie dann. Ihr beide müsst jetzt stark sein, dann fühlt sich Elli auch besser und ihr gebt ihr Mut, verstanden?" Lia hätte den Beiden am Liebsten niemals etwas hiervon erzählt, aber früher oder später hätten sie sowieso herausgefunden, dass nicht alles immer nach Plan abläuft.   
"Bist du dir sicher, dass sie okay sein wird?", fragte Stefan und wischte sich eine Träne weg, die gerade begonnen hatte seine Wange hinunter zu laufen.   
"Ja, es wird ihr wieder gut gehen.", versicherte sie ihm, auch wenn sie selbst nicht ganz sicher war.   
"Dann will ich mit und ihr ganz viel Mut machen.", beschloss Kevin.   
"Ich auch, ich auch!", schloss sich ihm Stefan an. Lia war erleichtert, dass die Beiden es so gut aufnahmen.   
"Es wird ein langer Weg bis zum Krankenhaus in Delona, aber zusammen schaffen wir das schon. Kevin, kannst du uns etwas zu Trinken mitnehmen? Du weißt ja wo es ist. Ich schreibe schnell einen Zettel für meine und eure Eltern." Der Junge rannte sofort in die Küche, seinen jüngeren Bruder hatte er im Schlepptau. Lia schnappte sich schnell einen kleinen Zettel von dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer und schrieb dort kurz ihre Lage auf, sowie ihre Handynummer, damit die Eltern der Kleinen mit ihren Jungs sprechen könnten. Danach schnappte sie sich wieder Elli, die immer noch vor Schmerzen stöhnte und das Schwitzen anfing.   
"Es wird alles gut.", flüsterte sie ihr leise zu, auch wenn sie selbst nicht sicher war und ging wieder zu ihren beiden Schützlingen, die sich ein paar Wasserflaschen in ein Küchentuch einwickelten hatten und es danach zu zweit trugen. "Wir passen auf dich auf.", versprach Kevin und sprang vor Lia auf und ab. Von der Angst vorhin war nichts mehr zu spüren. Das Mädchen war von sich selbst überrascht, die beiden Jungs waren ruhig, obwohl vor ihnen ein blutendes Mädchen war und schienen es nun sogar beschützen zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich, und dessen war sich Lia fast sicher, versuchten die Jungs nur ihre gewaltige Angst zu verbergen. Sie lächelte den Beiden noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann nahm sie ihr linkes Bein hoch, setzte darauf Elli und hielt mit der anderen Hand ihren Rücken, damit sie ein wenig gestützt wurde und öffnete mit der Anderen die Türe um gleich in den nächsten Schock zu geraten. Draußen stand Luke. Der braun gebrannte Junge bewegte gerade seine Hand zur Klinke und schaute Lia völlig verblüfft an, als sie plötzlich die Tür aufmachte. Wieso würde ausgerechnet er zu ihr kommen wollen und wie würde er nur auf Elli reagieren?   
"Ähm...ich kann das erklären."   
"Mach dir nicht die Mühe. Ich habe alles gesehen.", erwiderte der Junge ruhig.   
"Geh aus dem Weg. Wir müssen ihr helfen.", schrie Stefan und sprang vor Lia, sodass er ihm fest in die Augen schauen konnte.   
"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, großer Junge."   
"Was für ein süßer kleiner Junge.", bemerkte Luke, nahm den Kleinen hoch und schmiss ihn spaßeshalber leicht in die Luft, sodass Stefan bald schon das Lachen anfangen musste. Noch nie hatte sie einen Jungen so gut mit Kindern umgehen sehen. Der braunhaarige lächelte Stefan breit an und hockte ihn dann auf seine Schulter.   
"Du bist ja ein Mutiger.", lächelte er und kitzelte den Kleinen ordentlich durch.   
"Ich will auch! Ich will auch!", jammerte Kevin und wurde sofort zusammen mit dem Essenspaket auf die andere Schulter gehockt. Er quiekte erfreut und fing an mit den wuscheligen Haaren von Luke zu spielen.   
"Du machst das ja sehr gut.", staunte Lia. Wieso war ihr das noch nie aufgefallen?   
"Kommst du mit? Meine Mama ist Ärztin." Lia war so vertieft gewesen in ihre Schwärmerein, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie der Junge durch den Garten zum Tor gegangen ist. Elli hätte an ihrer Stelle viel besser gehandelt und sich nicht ablenken lassen. Sie war ja schon immer das schwache Irgendwas gewesen um das sich niemand sorgte, aber einen Freund hatte sie noch nie im Stich gelassen, also musste Lia sich endlich zusammenreisen und sich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren. Nichts würde sie jetzt noch ablenken!   
"Ich komme schon.", schrie das Mädchen und rannte Luke hinterher.


	11. Kapitel 11

Dieses Haus war wirklich auf einem anderen Level. Von außen so unscheinbar, mit einem normalen roten Hausdach, dem gemähten Rasen auf dem sich ein paar Blumen befanden und es war noch nicht einmal in einer besonderen Farbe angestrichen, aber innen drin befand man sich in einer anderen Welt. Hier herrschte der reinste Luxus. Mit einer schönen geschwungenen Wändeltreppe zum zweiten Geschoss und dem überteuerten Boden machte das Haus schon einiges her, aber es gab da noch den riesengroßen Pool hinten im Garten, den man vom Wohnzimmer aus durch die breiten Terassenfenster erkennen konnte. Das neueste Sofa und der modernste Fernsehr schmückten den Wohnbereich, genauso wie die schönen Diamantenleuchter, die überall an der Decke hangen.   
"Wow.", war das einzige das Lia zu diesen vielen Eindrücken sagen konnte.   
"Es lässt sich aushalten.", murmelte Luke schulterzuckend und ließ die beiden Kinder auf den Boden, die sich sofort an den Möbeln zu schaffen machten. Was war denn das für eine lahme Antwort? Hier befand sich das reinste Paradies und es war nur "auszuhalten"? Wenn man diesen Jungen verstand, musste man so schlau sein wie Buddah.   
"Ach du liebe Güte. Dieses Mädchen muss schleunigst in Behandlung kommen.", flötete eine hübsche junge Frau, die gerade aus der Küche kam. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar fiel ihr in Locken bis zur Schulter und ihre blauen Augen strahlten eine herrliche Ruhe aus. Das kurze Frühlingskleid flog ihr um die Hüften, als sie schnell angerannt kam. Lia übergab ihr Elli vorsichtig und trotz ihrer Mühe schrie die schwarzhaarige herzerweichend auf, als Lukes Mutter mit einer Hand leicht an die Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf stieß.   
"Tut mir Leid.", nuschelte sie kurz, bevor sie rechts in einem Raum verschwand.   
"Wie lange ist sie denn schon Ärztin?", fragte Lia, die der Frau nicht wirklich vertraute.   
"So zwei Jahre. Sie ist nicht immer so schusselig.", murmelte Luke und schob sich ein Brötchen in den Mund, das ihm seine Mutter aus der Küche geholt hatte. Anscheinend war er gerade nicht sehr gesprächig und so wand sich Lia den Beiden Ärgermachern zu.   
"Ihr macht hier nichts kaputt, okay?", mahnte sie die Kinder, die zu zweit auf den Sofa hockten und sich eine ihrer Lieblingsserien anschauten.   
"Versprochen.", sangen sie im Chor und ließen sich nicht weiter ablenken. Und wie sollte Lia nun die Zeit totschlagen? Wenn sie nicht bald etwas zu tun bekommt, würden ihre Gedanken sich nur um Elli drehen und das machte sie auf die Dauer nur verrückt. Und als hätte sie das Schicksal erhört, stackselte genau in diesem Moment ein jung aussehender Mann aus dem Raum, der die Küche zu sein schien.   
"Ach du meine Güte, Claire. Der Ofen raucht! Du hast mir nie gesagt, was man dann machen sollte!", schrie er verzweifelt und ruderte hilflos mit den Armen.   
"Mum ischt bei der Verletzschten. Du brauscht gar nicht zu rufen.", nuschelte Luke unter seinem Brötchen, als er sich leicht gelangweilt umdrehte. Es schien fast so, als gehöre das hier zum Alltag dazu.   
"Ich helfe gerne.", erbot sich Lia, die ihre Gelegenheit natürlich sofort ausnutzte. In der Küche war sie sowieso geübt. Der Mann neigte dankbar den Kopf und gab ihr mit den Händen zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollte.

Die Küche war mit den neuesten Geräten ausgestattet, die blitzten und blinkten als wären sie gerade erst poliert worden. Rechts an der Wand stand ein eiserner Kühlschrank der bis zu der hohen Decke ragte und mit lauter Kleinkinderbildern bedeckt war. Links daneben befand sich eine lange Reihe von Theken, die nur in der Mitte durch den rauchenden Ofen unterbrochen wurden. Auf der anderen Seite der Küche reihten sich noch eine Spülmaschiene, die gerade offen stand und vollgestopft war mit Geschirr, eine Theke auf der sich die vier Herdplatten befanden und eine ganze Reihe von Schränken, die – im Gegensatz zu den anderen Eisengeräten – aus Eichenholz bestanden. Lia schaute sich in der vollgestopfte Küche nach einem Paar Topflappen um und fand diese an der Wand hängend hinter einem Stapel dreckigem Geschirr. Schnell flitzte sie damit zum Ofen, die flauschigen Topflappen noch unterm rennen anziehend und riss ihn mit beiden Händen kraftvoll auf. Der Rauch schlug ihr in dunklen, schwarzen Wolken heiß ins Gesicht. Mit brennenden Augen versuchte sie den Erzeuger des Qualms zu finden, musste nach einer Weile aber hustend aufgeben, da ihr der Rauch Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte.   
"Brauchst du vielleicht ein Taschentuch?", fragte der junge Mann hinter Lia, der immer nur vorsichtig in den Schlund des rauchenden Gerätes schaute und sich nicht traute, auch nur irgendetwas anzurühren.   
"Das wäre nett." Der Mann flitzte kurz zu einer Schublade und zog ein Taschentuch aus einer Packung um es anschließend Lia zu reichen.   
"Weißt du denn, wieso er raucht?"   
"Irgendetwas ist da drinnen angebrannt. Was wollten sie denn machen?"  
"Ein Hühnchen.", sagte der Mann verdutzt. Wahrscheinlich kann er es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er verpasst hat das Geflügel rechtzeitig rauszuholen, dachte Lia. Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihm entgegen und beäugte ihn genauer. Dieser Mann hatte wirklich große Ähnlichkeit mit Luke. Sein Körper war gut durchtrainiert, sodass man an seinen Armen kräftig pulsierende Adern und große Muskeln erkennen konnte. Seine Haare waren schokobraun und zu Spitzen nach oben gegelt, was ihn unheimlich jung aussehen ließ.   
"Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte er, als Lias Blick ihm auffiel und suchte mit den Händen das Gesicht ab.   
"Nein, nein. Mit ist nur gerade die große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Sohn aufgefallen." Der Mann stieß ein kräftiges Lachen aus. "Das meinen viele. "Wie der Vater so der Sohn", der Spruch passt doch perfekt. Jetzt müsste ich nur noch seine dunkle Hautfarbe bekommen." Enttäuscht beäugte er seine wirklich blasse Haut. Das Einzige, was ihn – mal abgesehen von seinen Kochkünsten – von einem perfekten Mann unterschied.   
"Aber dafür haben sie doch den gleichen Humor.", versuchte Lia ihn wieder aufzumuntern. So viele Sätze hatte sie sich noch nie getraut mit einem Erwachsenen zu reden. Gut, vielleicht auch nur um sich abzulenken.   
"Wenn du meinst. Was sollen wir denn nun mit dem Ofen machen?" Anscheinend hatte er auch nicht soviel Lust zu reden.   
"Der sollte zuerst einmal auslüften, sonst sehen sie nichts." "Ich kenne mich ja nicht so gut aus, aber müsste man den Ofen dann nicht ausmachen?" Ein verschmitztes freches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als sich Lia peinlich berührt umdrehte und den Off-Button drückte.   
"Aber du bist ja nicht die Einzige, die etwas vergessen hat." "Sie haben etwas vergessen?", fragte Lia ungläubig.   
"Ich habe mich und meine Familie doch noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Also mein Name lautet Brian, meine geliebte Frau trägt den Name Claire und..." Er stockte kurz und überlegte. "Luke und Tamaki sind ja sowieso in deiner Klasse." Lia nickte eifrig, schließlich beobachtete sie Luke immer.   
"Was freust du dich denn so? Also vielleicht liegt es ja nur an mir, aber etwas Gutes ist doch nicht in der letzten halben Stunde passiert, oder?" Erneut errötete Lia.   
"Ähm...nein. Ich dachte nur, dass sie eine glückliche Familie zu sein scheinen.", log sie schnell.   
"Ach, ich scherze doch nur. Trotzdem ist das kein Grund mich anzulügen. Manchmal klingt die Wahrheit zwar seltsam, aber ich kann dich verstehen." Der Mann grinste sie noch einmal breit an und machte sich dann daran den Rauch aus dem Ofen zu fecheln. Reichlich komisch war er schon. Wie konnte er wissen, dass Lia gelogen hatte? Es war fast so als würde Brian in ihren Gedanken lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, aber das war purer Schwachsinn, dachte sie jedenfalls.   
"Du brauchst mir hier keine Gesellschaft zu leisten. Geh doch zu Luke, dann kann er mit einer Gleichaltrigen reden." Das kam Lia gerade recht, denn der Mann wurde ihr langsam unheimlich, wenn auch nicht auf eine bedrohliche Art und Weise. Flink wie ein Wiesel huschte sie zur Tür hinaus wieder in das gemütliche Schlafzimmer. 

Alles war genau so wie sie es verlassen hatte. Luke saß immer noch mit Stefan und Kevin beim Fernsehr und schaute einen Cartoon in dem ein brauner Hund immer wieder von einer schildpattfarbenen Katze ausgetrickst wurde.   
"Na, was schaut ihr denn da nettes?"   
"Jetzt nicht Lia. Die Katze macht den Kuchentrick.", meckerte Stefan. Lia war hin und her gerissen, ob sie nun hier bleiben sollte und mit den Kindern diese Show anschauen sollte, oder ob sie einfach zu Brian zurückgehen wollte und ihm helfen sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr genommen als in einem der Flure hinter einer Türe plötzlich Stimmen laut wurden.   
"Das geht schon so. Sie müssen mich nicht stützen."   
"Wirklich nicht? Das sieht so-"   
"Nein!", rief Elli energisch und man hörte eine Tür laut aufschlagen. Eine mit Blut übersäte humpelnde Elli betrat das Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich sah sie genauso wie vorher aus, noch nicht einmal die Kleider waren gewechselt worden. Einzig und allein ihre Wunden hatten aufgehört zu bluten und sie wirkte nun viel fitter. Gerade als das Mädchen sich erschöpft auf den Boden setzen wollte, kamen Kevin und Stefan angerast und sprangen aufgeregt um sie herum.   
"Geht´s dir echt wieder gut?", fragte Stefan.   
"Ja, ja. Geht schon.",antwortete Elli schnell.   
"Stefan, Kevin, wollte ihr Elli nicht erst mal setzen lassen?", fragte Lia und die Beiden setzten sich sofort wieder auf das Sofa und grinsten sie scheinheilig an. Elli nickte ihr dankend zu und hockte sich auf die Kante der Couch. Lia war selbst überrascht wie gut sie plötzlich mit den Kindern klar kam. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie so etwas echt gebraucht um Vertrauen aufzubauen. Lukes Mutter kam nun auch aus dem Flur und stellte sich neben Elli. Ihr ganzes Äußeres wirkte immer noch sehr gepflegt. Fast so, als hätte sie sich gerade eben nicht großartig anstrengen müssen.   
"Soll ich dir noch etwas Neues zum Anziehen bringen?" Elli wollte anscheinend schon zu einem Kopfschütteln ansetzen, entschied sich aber dann doch anders, als sie sah wie dreckig ihre Klamotten waren und nickte Claire dankend zu. Die Frau lief schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinaus und verschwand somit aus ihrem Blickfeld. Lia beobachtete Elli skeptisch und sagte dann:  
"Brauchst du nicht einen Verband oder so?"   
"Nein, nein. Das geht schon wieder. Schau." Elli schlug die Haare von ihrem Hinterkopf weg und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass dort wo vorher eine heftig blutende Wunde war jetzt einfach nichts war. Egal wie sehr Lia danach suchte, sie musste verblüfft feststellen, dass sie einfach verschwunden war.   
"Und wie fühlst du dich?"   
"Immer noch ein bisschen schummrig, aber das geht auch noch weg." Sie ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten an die Lehne sinken und schloss die Augen.   
"Ach, Luke? Kannst du mal kurz herkommen?", fragte Elli und wandte dabei ihren Kopf dem Jungen zu, der immer noch gebannt das Geschehen im Fernsehen verfolgte. Kevin rammte ihm seinen Ellebogen in die Rippen und schimpfte:   
"Das Mädchen will mit dir reden!" Luke rieb seine Seite und stand mit wehklagendem Gesicht auf.   
"Ich hoffe es ist wichtig.", murrte er.   
"Ja, ja." Elli zog schnell sein Ohr in die Nähe ihres Mundes und raunte ihm etwas zu, woraufhin Luke nur nickte und laut sagte:  
"Dann sagst du es ihr aber." Und ließ sich auf seinen alten Platz fallen. Elli stöhnte und murmelte ein: "Typisch Jungs" bevor sie sich zu Lia hinüberbeugte und ihr ins Ohr raunte:  
"Luke würde sich sehr gerne mit dir samstags um 10 Uhr bei dir treffen. Er ist nur etwas schüchtern um zu fragen. Willst du?" Lia stand der Mund weit offen, als sie das hörte. Luke wollte mit ihr etwas ausmachen? Mit dem Mädchen, dass noch nie vorher mit ihm gesprochen hatte, weil es zu schüchtern dazu gewesen war? Und wieso sollte ausgerechnet er sich nicht getraut haben sie anzusprechen? Tausende Fragen kreisten Lia im Kopf herum und sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie Elli die ganze Zeit über mit leerem Blick anstarrte.   
"Hallo Lia! Ist das jetzt ein ja oder nein?"   
"Ähm...was?", fragte Lia perplex, fing sich aber genau so schnell wieder und fügte hastig hinzu:  
"Ja, ja klar. Ich hab Lust."   
"Dann ist das also entschieden.", verkündete Elli und die Kleinen musterten sie vor Neugierde brennenden Augen, sagten aber nichts.

Später kam Lukes Mutter und brachte Elli teuer aussehende Kleidung. Diese drückte sie ihr in die Hände und zeigte ihr einen Raum, in dem sie sich umziehen konnte. Nach einer kurzen zeit kam sie schon wieder, die Klamotten mehr schlecht als recht angezogen.   
"Schön.",staunte Stefan. Elli blieb mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht stehen und sagte:   
"Sind doch nur Klamotten." Sie warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr und fügte dann hinzu:   
"Übrigend muss ich jetzt wieder nach Hause, das Abendessen machen. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Gastfreundschaft.", sagte sie an Claire und Brian gewandt, die beide schon am Tisch saßen und eigentlich mit allen essen wollten.   
"Aber das ist doch kein Problem.",lachte Brian und seine Frau fügte hinzu:  
"Du bist hier immer willkommen." Elli wandte sich schon der Tür zu, als Lia sie plötzlich am Arm griff.   
"Willst du wirklich wieder nach Hause gehen?"   
"Ja, ja. Ich kenne meinen Vater, der wird sich schon wieder beruhigt haben.", winkte Elli ab und machte schon die Tür auf, als Lia bestimmt sagte:   
"Bitte Elli. Lass das noch einen Tag ruhen. Meine Mutter hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du bei mir übernachtest!" Elli drehte sich zu Lia um und konnte die große Besorgnis in ihren Augen sehen. Sie seufzte.   
"Na gut. Aber nur, wenn deine Eltern wirklich nichts dagegen haben! Ich will keine Probleme machen." Lia nickte glücklich und rief noch schnell:   
"Danke für ihre Gastfreundschaft!" hinter sich bevor sie die Kleinen zu sich rief, die sich ebenfalls, nach einer kleiner Erinnerung von Lia, bei Brian und Claire bedankten und verschwand mit allen durch die Tür.  
Der restliche Abend verlief sehr ruhig. Lias Eltern willigten zu der Übernachtung ein, die besorgten Elter von Stefan und Kevin nahmen beide glücklich in den Arm und wollten von Lia die ganze Geschichte hören, die sie ihnen auch gerne erzählte (mit ein paar Flunkerein)bevor sie endlich gingen. Der Abend verlief ruhig und die Beiden durften in der Früh sogar alleine frühstücken.


	12. Kapitel 12

Direkt nachdem Elli aufgestanden war, aßen Lia und sie ein leckeres Frühstück bestehend aus Butterbrezen und frischem Pfirsichtee. Die Küche sah genauso aus wie der Rest der Wohnung, piekfein sauber und auf jedem Tischchen befanden sich kleine Deckchen. Hier hatte eindeutig jemand einen Putzfetisch. Lias Eltern waren schon zur Arbeit gegangen und auch sie mussten bald los zur Schule. Aber wieso beim Essen hetzen, wenn die Schule nur wenige Meter entfernt lag? Lia schaute die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster und wenn nicht dahin, dann wanderte ihr Blick die ganze Zeit im Zimmer herum, nur niemals direkt zu Elli, auch wenn das Mädchen genau bemerkte, dass Lia sie ganz genau beobachtete, nur eben auf ihre Art.   
"Wollen wir vielleicht etwas nach der Schule machen?", versuchte Elli das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Lia lief rot an und schluckte eifrig ihren Bissen herunter.   
"W- Wirklich? Mit mir?", fragte sie verdutzt.   
"Nein, doch nicht du. Ich hab´ den Blumenstock gefragt. Natürlich du!" Elli sprach ironisch und lächelte leicht um den Satz die Härte zu nehmen, aber Lia hatte es anscheinend falsch verstanden. Sie senkte demütig ihren Kopf und starrte auf ihre Breze, leise erwiderte sie:  
"Ja stimmt. Tut mir Leid, dass war dumm von mir."   
"Jetzt nehm deinen Kopf wieder hoch. Das war ein Scherz!" "A-Ach so.", piepste sie und setzte ein falsches leichtes Lächeln auf.   
"Also willst du jetzt, oder nicht?"   
"Na-na klar. Ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt so etwas gefragt zu werden und frage auch nie jemanden." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und ebbte schließlich komplett ab um zu einem Schluchzen zu werden.   
"Ich weiß, ich bin erbärmlich." Elli ging zu ihr hinüber und legte ihr den Arm auf die Schulter.   
"Du bist völlig in Ordnung. Jeder Mensch hat ein Problem, manche sind schwieriger, manche einfacher. Ich hab´ zum Beispiel Angst vor Feuer, auch wenn es nur eine kleine Kerze ist." Elli lächelte und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter um sie aufzumuntern und Lia schaute tatsächlich zu ihr auf, jedoch mit ungläubigem Blick.   
"Ich dachte immer du hättest vor nichts Angst."   
"So etwas gibt es nicht. Jeder Mensch hat vor etwas ein wenig Schiss. Nur habe ich es schon stärker unter Kontrolle. Man muss es halt trainieren." Und da kam Elli die Idee!   
"Weißt du was? Wir gehen heute in ein Einkaufszentrum und ich kaufe dir etwas. Es darf nur nicht über 30 € kosten und du musst mit der Kassiererin sprechen. Deal?"   
"Aber, aber..."   
"Hey, du kommst mit kleinen Hosenscheißern klar, da ist das ja wohl überhaupt kein Problem." Elli wusste nicht, wieso sie ihr unbedingt helfen wollte, das hatte sie noch nie getan, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es richtig war, dass Lia sie niemals betrügen würde.   
"Stimmt schon...okay ich geh mit!" Lia lächelte zwar selbst-bewusst, aber Elli konnte an ihrer Aura deutlich erkennen, dass sie ihre Zweifel hatte.

Die Beiden trafen sich wie vereinbart am Osteingang der Schule, der zu den Abstellplätzen der Fahrräder führte. Heute war ein schöner Tag, nicht zu heiß und nicht zu kalt, mit einem leichten Lüftchen. Vögel flogen fröhlich zwitschernd an ihnen vorbei und vollführten tollkühne Manöver am Himmel. Ein herrlicher Tag um einkaufen zu gehen, auch wenn Elli kein großer Freund des shoppens war, sondern lieber in ihrem Zimmer lag mit einem guten Buch und vielleicht noch einer Klimaanlage. Aber es war ja für einen guten Zweck.   
"Und wo wollen wir jetzt hingehen?", fragte Lia zaghaft.   
"So lange bin ich noch nicht hier, dass ich das weiß. Kennst du nicht einen guten Platz?"   
"Oh, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, in Malena gibt es keine Einkaufszentren. Naja schade, aber es sieht so aus, als könnten wir das wohl vergessen. Ich geh dann mal nach Hause und helfe meiner Mutter in der Küche." Lia versuchte schnell wegzukommen, aber Elli packte sie schnell am Kragen, sodass sie gezwungenermaßen stehen bleiben musste und das würgen anfing.   
"Ich habe nichts von Malena gesagt. Ich meinte eher in der Umgebung."   
"Oh, da weiß ich auch nichts. Ich komme ja auch nicht so oft herum." Lia wich ständig ihrem Blick aus, ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass sie log.   
"Komm schon. In so einer großen Stadt wie Delona wird es doch wohl ein Einkaufszentrum geben." Elli blickte ihr eindringlich in die Augen.   
"Du gibst wirklich nicht auf, oder?" Lia lachte traurig und schien endlich nachzugeben.   
"In Delona gibt es schon eines. Mit dem Bus kommen wir direkt vor den Eingang."   
"Geht doch." Elli lachte sie an und Lia lächelte sogar zaghaft zurück und diesesmal war es echt. Immer hartnäckig bleiben, anders kam man bei diesem Mädchen wohl nicht weiter. 

Endlich waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Länger hätte es Elli auch in diesem Bus nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ein Baby hatte die ganze Zeit geschrien, die Mutter hatte verzweifelt versucht es zu beruhigen und ein alter Mann musste dauernd schlechte Witze darüber reißen. Das Schlimmste war aber der Mann neben Elli, der darüber herzhaft lachen konnte und ihr immer wieder auf die Schulter klopfte um ihr schlechten Atem ins Gesicht zu hauchen und Speichel um sich zu spritzen. Sie hörte immer noch sein heiseres Lachen, aber im nachhinein konnte sie darüber nur grinsen. Natürlich war das die verrückteste Busfahrt die sie je erlebt hatte, aber genau das war das Schöne daran. Nach langer Zeit ist sie endlich in einem Dorf gelandet, das so verrückt war, dass sogar sie endlich wieder richtig lachen konnte.   
"Euer Ort ist echt verrückt."   
"Oh ja." Lia stieg schnell aus und schaute ängstlich hinter sich. Elli bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie zwischen vier ungepflegte Herren eingeklemmt war, die sich an vielen unschönen Stellen kratzten und auch keine Hemmungen zum Rülpsen und Pupsen hatten. Elli hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, als sie das angeeckelte Gesicht von Lia sah. Zuerst guckte das Mädchen noch verdutzt auf ihre Freundin, musste dann aber auch anfangen zu lachen. Fröhlich lachend und schwatzend gingen sie in das Innere des riesigen Gebäudes. Das Ding war wirklich gigantisch und Lia erzählte ihr, dass es komplett aus soliden Backsteinen gebaut worden war und nur lackiert wurde, dass es aussah als wäre es aus hartem Metall, weil die Besitzer es sich sonst nicht hätten leisten können.   
"Die wollten sich doch bestimmt nur an diese verrückten Städte hier anpassen.", vermutete Elli, aber Lia zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Das Einkaufszentrum war neben einem Kino gebaut worden, an dem Ballone hangen, die die Form von verschiedenen Fantasietieren und Menschen hatten. In dem Eisenblock von einem Einkaufszentrum war es auch nicht gerade anders. Über den Geschäften prangten Neonleuchten, kleine Ballone hangen überall und in der Mitte des zweistöckigen Gebäudes sprudelte ein gigantischer Springbrunnen. Die Fliesen waren so sauber, dass man sich darin spiegelte. In den Geschäften lagen auch nur die besten Teppiche oder glänzende Marmorböden.   
"Aber dafür hatten die natürlich Geld, oder?", sagte Elli ironisch. Lia lachte leise, rückte aber sofort näher an ihre Freundin heran, als eine Gruppe Jugendlicher an ihnen vorbeizog.   
"Hey, die haben dich noch nicht einmal bemerkt.", sprach sie ihr sanft zu und drückte sie vorsichtig weg, doch Lia rückte sofort wieder zu ihrer Freundin. Ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Augen wanderten ruhelos durch den Raum.   
"Lia?", fragte Elli besorgt.   
"Hier sind so viele..."   
"Genauso wie im Bus und den hast du auch geschafft." "Hmmm.", erwiderte sie nur. Elli zog sie einfach erbarmungslos hinter sich her bis zu einem Geschäft von dem die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse dauernd redeten:   
Las Vegas Trends  
Da sich Elli überhaupt nicht mit Mode auskannte, vertraute sie einfach dem, was die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse immer sagten und bei denen schien dieses Geschäft sehr beliebt zu sein. Im Inneren war alles an die Stadt Las Vegas angelehnt. Überall klebten Tapeten mit dem Nachtleben und den verschiedenen Clubs die es dort so gab und auch an der Theke an der man bezahlte klebte ein rießiges Poster dieser gigantischen Stadt. An der Decke klebten Kronleuchter, die mit glitzernden Kristallen besetzt waren. Elli war erstaunt, was Verkäufer so alles machten um ihr Geschäft einzigartig zu machen. "Hast du hier schon mal eingekauft?", fragte sie Lia. Aber diese schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und wäre wahrscheinlich sofort wieder herausgestürmt, wenn Elli sie nicht gehalten hätte. "Also entweder du machst jetzt mit und suchst dir etwas Schönes aus, oder ich mache das, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass mein Modeverständnis nicht gerade super ist."   
"Ähm...na gut.", wisperte Lia, gerade so, dass Elli sie noch verstehen konnte. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung zu der Mädchenabteilung, jeden Fuß vorsichtig vor den anderen gesetzt, damit sie ja keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnten. Als sie bei einem Ständer angekommen war, packte sie immer vorsichtig ein T-shirt, schaute es sich gründlich an(eigentlich hielt sie es sich nur vor das Gesicht, damit sie niemand sah) und legte es dann langsam wieder hin. Elli schaute sich das nur noch viermal an, dass wurde es ihr zu blöd. So würden sie noch den ganzen Tag bis in die Nacht hinein hier verbringen. Eigentlich wollte sie so etwas niemals machen, aber dieses Mädchen ließ ihr ja keine andere Wahl...  
"Seh ich darin nicht wunderschön aus?", sagte sie übertrieben laut und hielt sich das hässlichste Kleid mit Rüschen und kleinen Blumen vor den Körper. Lia zuckte wie erwartet kurz zusammen und schaute flehend zu ihr Freundin auf.   
"Du findest es komisch? Aber das ist doch hochmodern.", künzelte sie mit der Stimme einer Diva und vollzog eine Pirouette um danach wie ein Supermodel zu possieren.   
"Elli..." So langsam zeigte es seine Wirkung. Lia fing schon langsam das Grinsen an, auch wenn sie es wahrscheinlich nicht wollte.   
"Du machst dich doch zum Affen.", flüsterte Lia ihr zu.   
"Ich soll mich zum Affen machen? Was kann ich dafür, wenn die keinen Geschmack für Mode haben? Probier doch auch mal eins." Elli hielt ihr eines dieser Teile vor den Körper und sagte laut:  
"Jetzt findest du es doch schön, Darling? Siehst du, ich weiß eben was dir steht." Sie sprach wie eine alte Glucke um Lia endlich aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herauszuholen und es klappte! Beide fingen das Lachen an und possierte wie Supermodels und machten sich dabei komplett lächerlich. Immer verrücktere Sachen zog sie aus den Regalen und hielten sie sich vor den Körper. Lia beobachtete ihre Umwelt garnicht mehr und konzentrierte sich völlig auf ihre Freundin. Genau das wollte sie erreichen. Langsam kamen sie auch zu den wirklichen Klamotten, die ein junges Mädchen anziehen konnte. Lia erklärte ihr was man anziehen konnte und was nicht und was Elli besonders gut stand. Beide fanden sie zwei Teile, die sie unbedingt mitnehmen wollten zu einem stolzen Preis von zehn Euro pro Stück. Elli war es aber nun völlig egal wie viel sie zahlen musste, denn die Beiden hatten so viel Spaß, dass das jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr spielte. Kichernd torkelten sie zu der großen Theke und legten ihre Klamotten darauf.   
"Du bezahlst, oder?"   
"Klar. Und du sprichst." Beide fingen wieder das Lachen an und auch wenn sie von der Kassiererin seltsam beäugt wurden, machten sie trotzdem weiter, denn die beiden Teenager hatten einfach so viel Spaß, dass ihnen wirklich alles egal war. Lia schien auch keine Probleme zu haben mit der Kassiererin zu reden und steckte sie sogar an ein wenig mitzulächeln. Als die beiden Mädchen aber das Geschäft verließen, schüttelte die Frau hinter ihnen den Kopf. 

Wann immer Elli an diesen Tag zurückdachte, erstaunte es sie immer wieder, dass alles so gut gelaufen war. Lia hatte immer noch ihre kleinen Probleme, man konnte schließlich nicht alles mit einem mal wegmachen, aber der erste Schritt wurde gemacht. Sie gingen noch zu Lia nach Hause und probierten ihre Klamotten gleich aus. Elli liebte sie zwar nicht über alles, aber mochte sie so sehr, dass sie sie anzog. Irgendwann musste sie sich ja wohl oder übel den Anderen wenigstens ein bisschen anpassen. Dieser Tag war echt super gelaufen und die Schultage flogen schnell dahin und endlich kam der Samstag.


	13. Kapitel 13

Eine angespannte Stille flackerte zwischen den Beiden, als sie zusammen auf einem kiesbelegten Weg zum See gingen. Im ganzen Park ging kein einziger Mensch spazieren, einzig und allein ein paar Spatzen flogen immer wieder an ihnen vorbei und schienen sie zum sprechen ermuntern zu wollen. Als sie den See schon aus der Ferne sehen konnten brach Luke endlich die Stille.   
"Und? Was hat sie dir erzählt?" Lia war verwirrt.   
"Wer soll mir was erzählt haben?"   
"Na Elli. Wieso haben wir uns bei mir getroffen?"   
"Sie sagte, dass du mich nicht fragen traust, ob wir hier spazieren gehen könnten. Hattest du etwa einen anderen Grund?" Luke schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Ich hab da etwas anderes von Elli gehört. Aber das ist nicht wichtig." Lia huschte vor Luke und packte ihn an beiden Händen.   
"Bitte sei ihr nicht böse. Sie wird bestimmt einen guten Grund gehabt haben." Ein besorgter Ausdruck blitzte in Lias Gesicht auf.   
"Dummkopf", lachte Luke und wuschelte ihr durchs Haar,"ich kann doch niemandem böse sein." Lia war sichtlich erleichtert und lief rot an, als sie die Bewegung auf ihrem Kopf bemerkte. Schnell versteckte sie ihr Gesicht hinter ein paar Haarsträhnen. Die Beiden waren nun am See angekommen. Er war nicht gerade sehr groß, vielleicht ein vierteltes Fußballfeld, mehr hatte wohl in so einer Stadt nicht Platz. Wenigstens kam man überhaupt auf die Idee hier einen künstlichen See zu errichten, sonst kann man gut 40 Kilometer fahren bis man an den Nächsten kommt. Die Oberfläche glitzerte leicht in der Nachmittagssonne und gab dem ganzen Park eine beruhigende Atmosspäre.   
"Wollen wir hier die Decke ausbreiten?", fragte Luke, der sich an einem kiesbedeckten Ufer befand direkt in dem Schatten einer alten großen Buche.   
"Ja, da sieht es schön aus.", sagte Lia kleinlaut, immer noch leicht errötet.   
"Wäre es dann nicht gut, wenn du herkommst und sie ausbreitest?" Luke lächelte breit. Erst jetzt spürte Lia wieder da Gewicht des vollgepackten Heidekorbes unter ihrem Arm.   
"J-Ja klar.", stotterte sie und löste sich endlich aus ihrer Starre. Die große mit Blümchen bespickte Decke war schnell ausgebreitet und das Essen wurde darauf schon geordnet hingestellt.   
"Oh, das sieht ja lecker aus."   
"Das sind mit Schokolade überzogene Kroketten. Ich dachte einfach, das würde dir schmecken."   
"Ich liebe Schokolade. Dankeschön." Luke sprang Lia an den Hals und schnappte sich sogleich einen dieser Leckerbissen und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Dabei verteilte er die Schokolade auf seinem ganzen Gesicht. Wie ein kleines Kind, dachte Lia und musste über den Anblick lachen.   
"Ich kann ja nicht nur perfekt sein.", scherzte Luke mit vorgehaltenem Mund und streckte Lia eine Krokette hin. "Auch eine?" Lia schüttelte traurig den Kopf.   
"Nein, ich soll den Salat essen, den mir meine Mutter mitgegeben hat."   
"Ach. Was sie nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß."   
"Ich lüge meine Mama nicht gerne an." Luke lächelte verschmitzt und rutschte mit seiner Krokette näher an Lia heran.   
"Was machst du da?", fragte sie verwirrt und versuchte wegzurutschen, aber Luke schlang seine Beine um ihre Taille. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als er langsam seine Hand anhob in die Höhe ihrer Schulter.   
"Luke, hör auf damit. Das ist ein bisschen..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon hatte Luke seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und zwickte sie zwischen die Schulterblätter, sodass Lia aufschrie und er flink die Krokette in ihren Mund schieben konnte.   
"Jetzt bin ich dran Schuld.", sagte er breit grinsend, als er sich auf seinen Platz zurücksetzte. Lia, immer noch völlig verdattert, begann ganz langsam darauf herumzuknabbern. Ein süßer Geschmack breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus und zog ihre Mundwinkel unweigerlich nach oben.   
"Das ist echt lecker."   
"Was hast du denn sonst erwartet?", neckte Luke sie.   
"Naja, meine Mutter behauptet immer, es sei ungesund..."   
"Ach papperlapp. Wasser ist auch ungesund, wenn man zu viel davon trinkt. Genau so ist das mit Schokolade." Zugegebenermaßen stimmte das ja und was so lecker schmeckte konnte ja schließlich nicht allzu schlimm sein. Sie sprachen noch über die Schule, ihre Hobbys und vielerlei anderer Sachen. Die schemenhafte Gestalt, die sich unten am See hinter einem Busch versteckte, viel keinem von beiden auf, obwohl die schon die ganze Zeit von ihr beobachtet wurden. Lia, die mit dem Rücken zum See saß, spürte diese Blicke schon seit geraumer Zeit, aber sie wollte sich nicht vor Luke blamieren, indem sie sich umdrehte und dort doch niemand stand. Da ihr in der Schule immer viele Jungs hinterherschauten, fühlte Lia sich ab und zu verfolgt, auch wenn keine Menschenseele da war. Da kam ihr die Idee!   
"Ähm, Luke. Ich müsste mal kurz aufs Klo. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Luke ergriff urplötzlich ihre Hand und drückte diese fest, während er ihr ins Gesicht sah.   
"Luke, ich müsste jetzt wirklich-", begann Lia, aber weiter musste sie gar nichts sagen, denn Luke zog seine Hand wenige Sekunden später mit einem tiefen Seufzer weg.   
"Ich warte hier. Lass dir für dein Geschäft ruhig Zeit." Luke betonte Geschäft sehr komisch, als wüsste er was sie vorhatte. Lia schlug sich den Gedanken sofort wieder aus dem Kopf. Was sollte er denn bitte sein? Ein Hellseher? Wohl kaum. Langsam entfernte sie sich, immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick nach hinten werfend, und schlüpfte zwischen zwei große Büsche. Dort drehte sich Lia noch ein letztes Mal um und atmete erleichtert aus, als Luke ihr nicht gefolgt war. Was hatte sie denn auch erwartet? Luke war nicht wie die anderen Jungs, er war vernünftiger. Lia drehte sich herum und wäre dabei vor Schock beinahe wieder rückwärts gestolpert. Vor ihr stand urplötzlich ein Mädchen mit einem pinken Sommerkleid, das mit schwarzen Streifen und gleichfarbigen Trägern verziert war. An ihrer rechten Schulter war das Kleid komplett weggerissen und ein kleiiner Schnitt prangte nun dort auf der Haut. Alles an ihr war schmutzig und zerfetzt, auch ihr blondes Haar hing in wirren Strähnen an ihrem Körper herunter. Ihre zweifarbigen Augen musterten Lia in einer Mischung aus Zorn und Interesse.   
"Du bist also Lia Hafner. Ich hab schon viel von deiner Gabe gehört, aber...ich habe mir dich irgendwie anders vorgestellt." Das Mädchen beäugte sie von oben bis unten und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nutzt du deine Fähigkeit dann wenigstens gezielt?" Lia, noch völlig erstaunt durch das plötzliche Auftauchen des Mädchens, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.   
"Welche Fähigkeit?"   
"Ach du lieber Gott! Willst du mich verarschen?!" Ihre Augen funkelten zornig und Lia war sich sicher in dem braun und blau ein kurzes rotes Flimmern gesehen zu haben, aber so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder.   
"Ich meine die vom Zeitengeist. Du bist doch schließlich ein Abkömmling von ihm. Wenn auch ein etwas Seltsamer."   
"Ein Zeitengeist? Was ist das?"   
"Stellst du dich jetzt etwa dumm? Was ist er wohl, ein Zeitengeist? Er reagiert über die Zeit und schaut, dass nichts aus dem Ruder läuft."   
"Aha.", meinte Lia abgelenkt und schaute weiter in das Gesicht des Mädchens, als würde sie etwas suchen. Als sie eine Weile nichts mehr sagte, seufzte das blonde Mädchen und fragte:  
"Und, was ist nun?"   
"Was soll sein?", fragte Lia, die aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Irgendwoher kannte sie dieses Mädchen...  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Deine Fähigkeit, ob du dich daran errinnerst." Lia wägte ab, ob sie dem Mädchen davon erzählen sollte. Einerseits wusste sie ja ganz schön viel und Lia glaubte sich daran zu errinnern, sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, aber andererseits war sie irgendwie gruselig und angsteinflößend, nicht die Person, der man einfach so Geheimnisse erzählte.   
"Ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst."   
"Super! Kannst du das denn kontrollieren?" Lia schüttelte traurig den Kopf.   
"Leider nicht."   
"Na gut, das ist ein kleines Problem, aber das bekomm ich hin."   
"Wirklich? Du kannst machen, dass es aufhört?"   
"Nein!", donnerte das Mädchen.   
"Aufhören? Wo denkst du hin? Ich will, dass du für mich gewisse Sachen vorhersiehst."   
"Nein, ich will nicht, dass es noch öfter geschieht. Es macht mir Angst.", gab Lia kleinlaut zu.   
"Angst? Angst wirst du noch genug haben, aber jetzt kommst du erst einmal mit mir." Das Mädchen kam Lia in großen Schritten näher. Langsam fing sie an rückwärts zu gehen, kam aber nicht weit, da sich hinter ihr plötzlich die beiden Büsche ineinander verflechtet hatten und ein weiterkommen unmöglich machten.   
"Glaubst du, ich lass dich einfach gehen?", fragte das Mädchen und lachte unheimlich.   
"Du bist mir zu wertvoll." Das rote Glühen in ihren Augen wurde immer stärker und sie machte noch ein paar Schritte auf Lia zu, bis sie kurz vor ihr stand. Lias Herz fing stark an zu pochen und in wilder Panik bewegte sie sich mitten in die Büsche hinein, die ihre Kleidung zerrissen und Schrammen hinterließen. Durch ihre mit Verzweiflungstränen gefüllten Augen konnte sie sehen wie das Mädchen immer weiter auf sie zukam und schon eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.   
"Du tust ja gerade so, als wollte ich dir wehtun, dabei will ich dich doch nur mitnehmen.", sagte das Mädchen und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein leichtes Knurren mit. Lias Mund war staubtrocken und sie konnte vor Schock kein Wort hervorbringen. Langsam ging sie in die Knie und versuchte so noch ein paar Zentimeter wegzukommen. Eigentlich war die Situation sowieso ausweglos, aber Lia wollte das einfach nicht wahr haben. Das Mädchen war nun bei Lia angekommen und streckte gerade ihre Hand aus, als sich plötzlich ein Schatten über den Büschen erhob und mit einem lauten Aufprall auf Lias Gegenüber fiel und mit ihr über den Boden kullerte.   
"Du Drecksack!", fauchte die Blonde und stieß sich von dem Jungen ab den Lia nun als Luke erkannte.   
"Danke, nettes Kompliment, aber vielleicht solltest du versuchen das nächste Mal deine Aura besser zu verstecken. Man konnte sie wie ein Feuer aus den Büschen leuchten sehen, Tera.", grinste Luke und erhob sich vom Boden, während er sich den Staub von der Hose klopfte. Lia war überrascht wie ruhig und gelassen er doch war auch wenn sich vor ihm ein erschreckendes Bild gab. Tera hatte nämlich schon angefangen einen nebeligen Schleier um sich herum zu bilden der langsam eine Bärenform annahm.   
"Wie- wie macht sie das, Luke?", fragte Lia, die mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen das Spektakel betrachtete. Gerade eben noch hatte dort ein Mädchen gestanden, das relativ normal schien, aber nun war es einem regelrechten Monster gewichen. Luke drehte sich zu ihr herum und blickte ihr mit einem warmen Lächeln ins Gesicht.   
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich pass schon auf dich auf." Er versuchte ihr zwar Mut zuzusprechen, aber bei genauerem hinsehen konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass Luke Zweifel und eine Spur Angst hatte und nun begriff Lia, dass er nur so gelassen tat, damit man ihm die Angst nicht anmerkte. Tera nutzte die Zeit, in der er abgelenkt war um sich zu konzentrieren und ihn dann schweben zu lassen.   
"Das ist aber nicht sehr nett. Ich war abgelenkt.", schmollte Luke und drehte sich dann in der Luft, als würde er sich aus einem Griff lösen, um sich dann mit ausgebreiteten Armen höher zu schwingen wie ein Vogel und Lia glaubte auch kurz das Aufblitzen von nebelhaften Schwingen gesehen zu haben, aber sie waren schnell wieder verschwunden.   
"Du schaffst es ja noch nicht einmal deine Aura aufrecht zu halten und trotzdem willst du dich mit mir anlegen? Vollidiot!", brummte Tera, deren Stimme nun schon ein paar Merkmale eines Bären hatte.   
"Wenigstens kann ich noch klar denken und bin nicht so wutvernebelt wie du!", konterte Luke. Tera stand der Zorn deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hob ihre Arme und presste diese fest zusammen, woraufhin Luke von unsichtbaren Händen erdrückt zu werden schien.   
"Und was ist jetzt, du kleine Schmeißfliege?" Luke versuchte sich durch drehen und wenden zu befreien und stöhnte immer wieder laut auf, wenn Tera den Griff dann verstärkte. Lia, die merkte, dass Luke da nicht mehr so schnell rauskam, versuchte irgendeine Schwachstelle an Tera zu finden. Ihr Gesicht wirkte sehr angespannt, als müsste sie sich stark konzentrieren. Konzentrieren...das war es! Wenn Lia sie ablenken würde, könnte Tera die Konzentration nicht mehr halten, die sie anscheinend brauchte und Luke wäre wieder frei. Ein bisschen schwachsinnig war diese Aktion schon, denn Lia wusste schließlich nicht ob ihre Behauptungen auch richtig waren. Vorsichtig und ohne auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu erzeugen robbte sie langsam näher heran und es stellte sich als viel leichter heraus, als Lia gedacht hätte, da das andere Mädchen wirklich zu sehr mit Luke beschäftigt war. Das Gras kitzelte dem Mädchen an der Nase und sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen. Als die Braunhaarige nun endlich bei Tera angekommen war fiel ihr keine richtige Idee ein – zumindest keine bei der man sie nicht berühren müsste, denn davor fürchtete sich Lia. Schließlich war Tera in den letzten Tagen viel passiert, ihre Mutter war tot und sie hatte vielleicht sogar den Möder gesehen und da war die Gefahr zu groß, dass Lia etwas von dem sehen könnte. Ihre Fähigkeit war zwar noch nicht kontrollierbar, aber trotzdem war ihr aufgefallen, dass es immer mit starken Emotionen zusammenhing. Lias Herz schien fast aus der Brust zu springen, aber sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Auch wenn sie gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren sollte, war wenigstens Luke gerettet und vielleicht passierte ihr ja gar nichts und die Ohnmacht kommt nicht. Was bildete sie sich schon ein da war ja nur ein unbeherrschtes Mädchen mit seltsamen Wunderkräften, dass wahrscheinlich jeden einfach in der Luft zerreißen konnte, wenn sie wollte. Hör auf mit diesen negativen Gedanken, schallte sie sich und streckte die Hand nach Teras Bein aus. Einfach wegziehen und sie würde das Gleichgewicht verlieren so einfach war das und trotzdem hielt sie irgendetwas davon ab. Irgendetwas...hatte sie nicht vorhin an etwas Wichtiges gedacht? Und da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen! Tera hätte bestimmt schon längst fester zudrücken können, ihre Hand war schließlich nicht komplett zur Faust geworden. Sie hätte Luke töten können. Aber wieso tat sie es dann nicht? War es denn wirklich so ein Vergnügen für sie Leute zu quälen? Lia wollte einfach nichts Anderes einfallen und sie hatte Angst, dass Luke wirklich bald getötet werden würde, wenn sie nicht bald etwas unternahm. Schnell streckte Lia die Hand aus und riss Tera von den Füßen, zu spät kamen Lukes "Falle!" Rufe und zu spät erkannte Lia, dass Tera ja eigentlich an ihr interessiert war und sie sich ohnmächtig nicht mehr wehren konnte. Da spürte Lia wieder diesen gewaltigen Blitz der durch ihren Körper zuckte und sofort verhüllte sie wieder eine Schwärze so dunkel wie die Nacht und ihre Empfindungen, Gefühle und Gedanken wurden von einem dicken Nebenschleier verhüllt. Und es ging in Tera Vergangenheit...


	14. Kapitel 14

Völlige Schwärze umgab Lia, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Panisch wedelte sie im Nichts mit ihren Armen. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert, sonst wachte sie immer in irgendeiner Erinnerung auf. Vielleicht hatte sie noch nicht lange genug die Augen zugehabt. Mit klopfendem Herzen versuchte sie sich voranzutasten, aber spüren würde das Mädchen sowieso nichts, denn als Geist in dieser Erinnerung konnte man ja sowieso nichts berühren. Da hörte Lia ein starkes Schnarchen um sich herum und atmete hörbar aus. Wenigstens befand sie sich ganz sicher in der Nähe von Menschen. Nur wo? Plötzlich klackte es und ein gleißendes Licht nahm Lia für kurze Zeit das Augenlicht. Ihre Augen brannten und sie versuchte sie durch Reiben zu beruhigen. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen wieder an das Licht und Lia erkannte eine junge Dame mit rot gelocktem Haar und auffällig gefärbten blau-braunen Augen in einem blauen Nachtmantel, die mit einer Taschenlampe druch den Raum leuchtete und neben ihr erkannte sie den Nachbarn von Luke, Patrick, den Vater von Tera, der seine braunen Haare wie immer hochgestylt hatte und eine braune Jacke und blaue Yeans trug. Seine Augen blitzten vor Angst, als die Beiden sich einem Kinderbett in der hinteren Reihe näherten. Lia konnte nun auch endlich ihre Umgebung begutachten. Sie befand sich in einem kleinen weißen Raum mit nur einem Fenster, das man zusperren konnte. Überall lagen Babys in kleinen Gitterbetten und rekelten sich gemütlich im Schlaf. Lias Herz fing bei dem Anblick der Kleinen an zu glühen. Wer konnte diesen süßen Gesichtern nur widerstehen? Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu den beiden Erwachsenen, die jetzt bei einem kleinen Baby angekommen waren. In Patricks Blick konnte man Stolz und Liebe glühen sehen, wohingegen in dem Blick der Frau ein abgrundtiefer Hass glühte.   
"Siehst du das?", zischte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein deutlicher Zorn mit. Der Mann schien das aber einfach überhört zu haben, oder er wollte das nicht hören, denn er sprach mit einer von Stolz erfüllten Stimme:  
"Das ist ein so süßes Kind, Schatz."   
"Siehst du nicht diese Aura? Sie ist böse, das spüre ich. Das ist nicht mein Kind!"   
"Aber Liebling, das ist doch nur ein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen. Wie soll so etwas Schönes denn böse sein?" Er strich mit einer Hand sanft über den Kopf des kleinend Kindes und es war Lia so, als habe sie das Baby glücklich glucksen gehört. Die Frau schlug seine Hand weg und Patrick schaute traurig zu ihr hinüber. Lia, die nun nahe genug an die Beiden herangetreten war, hörte Patrick leise murmeln:  
"Es war doch noch zu früh." Er seufzte und schaute noch einmal mit einem halb traurigem halb stolzen Blick zu dem Baby hinunter.   
"Wir werden sie Tera nennen.", sprach die Frau mit einer festen Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.   
"Aber Naomi, du weißt doch, dass das-"   
"Dass das Monster heißt? Oh ja! Genau deswegen!" Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Baby hinab, dass nun aufgewacht war und das Weinen angefangen hatte.   
"Hör auf!", schrie Naomi und rüttelte an dem Gitter.   
"Naomi!", rief Patrick energisch und riss sie von dem Gitter weg. Zuerst wehrte sie sich noch vergeblich, dann aber sah sie in seine vor Schock geweiteten Augen und drehte ihren Kopf missmutig weg.   
"Lass und lieber gehen.", sagte Patrick mit sanfter Stimme und zog Naomi mit sich aus dem Raum und ließen eine völlig verwirrte und verdutzte Lia zurück. Aber nicht lange, dann wurde es wieder schwarz um sie und die Szene wechselte. 

"Was glaubst du, tust du da!?", schrie eine Frau und schritt aufgebracht auf ein kleines Mädchen zu, dass mit einem Ball in der Wiese spielte. Lia erkannte die Dame als Naomi mit ihrem wehendem roten Haar. Sie befand sich auf dem Grundstück gleich neben Lukes Haus in einem großen Garten auf der Rückseite des Hauses, der mit prächtigen Blumen und großen Eichen ausgestattet war. Patrick lag auf einem Gartenstuhl in kakifarbenen Shorts und einem weißen kurzen T-Shirt mit einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, die er jetzt skeptisch nach oben zog. Als Naomi bei dem Kind angekommen war, packte sie kurzerhand den ball und deutete aufgebracht auf etwas darunter.   
"Was ist das da?"   
"Eine Schnecke?", fragte das Mädchen vorsichtig und Lia tat die Kleine Leid, denn sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie jetzt am liebsten irgendwo versteckt hätte. Lia trat näher heran und konnte tatsächlich ein kleines schleimiges etwas da unten erblicken.   
"Eine Schnecke mit kaputtem Schneckenhaus! Wieso hast du das getan? Sie hatte vielleicht noch ein schönes Leben vor sich!" Sie fuchtelte mit dem schleimigen Ding vor der Nase der Kleinen herum, die mit ihren kleinen Ärmchen ihr Gesicht vor schleimigen Spritzern zu schützen schien.   
"Aber der Ball ist doch einfach da hingerollt."   
"Der Ball ist da nicht einfach hingerollt. Du hast ihn da gezielt hingeschossen!"   
"Aber Mama. Ich wollte doch nicht mit Absicht die Schnecke treffen.", verteidigte sich das Mädchen.   
"Und du sollst mich nicht dauernd Mama nennen! Ich heiße Naomi und nicht anders! Ist das klar, Tera?" Es bildeten sich Tränen in den Augen des Mädchens, laut schluchzend rannte sie zu ihrem Vater und schmiegte sich in seine Arme.   
"Was soll das Naomi? Sie ist doch noch ein kleines Kind!"   
"Ja, jetzt. Und was passiert, wenn sie größer wird? Dann sind es plötzlich Vögel, dann Hunde und Katzen und schließlich sogar ein Mensch!"   
"Jetzt übertreibst du aber.", sagte Patrick bestimmt, stand vom Stuhl auf und presste Tera fest an sich.   
"Naomi! Das geht zu weit! Ich weiß was passiert ist, aber das ist zu viel. Bella war 31, aber Tera ist erst sieben! Dein Verhalten macht sie noch zu einer zweiten Bella.", schrie Patrick und seine Finger schlossen sich fester um Tera. In Naomi schienen eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen zu toben, aber schließlich stieß sie einen wütenden Schrei aus und stürmte durch die Terassentür ins Haus.   
"Das meint sie nicht so. Deine Mutter ist zur Zeit nur etwas durcheinander." Beruhigend strich Patrick der Kleinen durch die Haare.   
"Papa, kraulen.", kam es nur in einem Befehlston von ihr.   
"Wie heißt das Wort mit zwei t?"   
"Flott!"   
Beide fingen an zu lachen und ließen sich über die Wiese kullern. Ein Glücksgefühl stieg in Lia auf, doch plötzlich verschwamm die Szene und machte einem Klassenzimmer in Lias früherer Grundschule Platz. Lia duckte sie instinktiv, als plötzlich etwas auf die zugeflogen kam und mit einem lauten Krachen in zwei Stühlen landete.   
"Bobby, geht´s dir gut?", fragte ein strohlblonder Junge und trat an den Jungen in den zwei Stühlen heran.   
"Nein. Was frägst du so blöd, Tim?", schnauzte ihn der an und begann sich stöhnend wieder aufzurichten.   
"Und du", sagte Bobby während er mit dem Finger drohend auf ein blondes Mädchen mit zweifarbigen Augen deutete,   
"mach so was nochmal du blöde Kuh und ich sorge dafür, dass wir dich hier nie wieder sehen werden!"   
"Kannst du gerne machen. Ich halte sowieso nicht viel von der Schule.", lachte das Mädchen.   
"Aber so ein Streber wie du würde das bestimmt ganz schlimm finden.", höhnte sie.   
"Nimm das zurück, oder-"   
"Oder was?" Der Junge schrie und schien sich auf das Mädchen stürzen zu wollen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung mit einem verdutzten Gesicht inne und fiel über einen Tisch. "Ich würde mich ja an deiner Stelle von mir fernhalten."   
"Halt´s Maul du Miststück!" Plötzlich blitzte es in seinen Augen schelmisch auf.   
"Übrigens, meine Mutter hat mir verraten was der Name Tera bedeutet. Er bedeutet Monster!" Die ganze Klasse versammelte sich in einem Kreis lachend um das Mädchen und schrien:  
"Monster, blödes Monster. Du bist nur ein blödes Angsthasenmonster!" Lia sah einen traurigen Ausdruck in Teras Augen und sie füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie versuchte den Kreis zu durchbrechen und wegzurennen, aber immer wieder schubste sie jemand zurück.   
"Bist jetzt wohl nicht mehr so cool, oder Monster?", höhnte Bobby und schubste Tera zu seinem Freund.   
"Schau wie das kleine Baby heult. Jetzt kannst du uns nichts mehr tun, oder wie?", lachte der und schmiss sie auf den Boden. Die Schüler bildeten einen engeren Kreis und fingen an Tera zu kicken. Das Mädchen reckte beide Arme von sich weg und die Schüler schienen wie von Geisterhand weggeschmissen zu werden.   
"Es reicht!" Zuerst dachte Lia, sie hätte die Kleine reden gehört, bis sie erkannte, dass sich deren Mund nicht bewegte. Bevor sie den Ursprung der Stimme finden konnte, wechselte die Szene wieder und sie befand sich in einem Haus, in dem Alle Gegenstände zu schweben schienen. Lia blinzelte mehrmals, aber sie konnte er deutlich sehen. Wie war so etwas möglich? Da stand ein Bär im Raum, der seltsam unwirklich wirkte mit glühenden roten Augen und Lia glaubte wirklich die blasse Gestalt von Tera darin zu sehen, mit einer Schnittwunde am Oberarm. Ihr gegenüber kniete Naomi ebenfalls stark verletzt und schaute ängstlich zu dem Bären hinauf.   
"Los!", brummte der Bär und plötzlich schien die ganze Welt um Tera herum zusammenzubrechen. Das Haus bebte und ächzte und fiel dann mit lautem Krach entgültig zusammen und begrub Tera und Naomi unter sich.   
"Es reicht!", donnerte wieder eine Stimme, aber Lia war zu schockiert um zu reagieren.   
"ES REICHT!", schrie sie nun laut und auf einmal wurde es ganz hell um Lia. Sie begann benommen mit den Augen zu blinzeln und fühlte wieder festen Grund unter sich. Sie war wieder zurück! Eigentlich hätte sich Lia freuen müssen, aber als sie die Augen komplett aufschlug saß ihr gegenüber eine aufgebrachte Tera.


	15. Kapitel 15

"Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, dass du so lange in meinen Erinnerungen schnüffelst, obwohl ich sage, dass es reicht!?" Tera schnaubte aufgebracht und starrte Lia mit wildem Blick an.   
"Äh...i-ich."   
"Ja, ja, ich weiß schon. Du kannst es ja noch nicht kontrollieren." Dabei äffte sie Lias weinerliche Stimme nach. Lia schaute sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Sie befanden sich unter der alten Steinbrücke, die nach Delona führte, direkt unten am Fluss. Wieso hatte sie so einen Ort ausgewählt, an dem man zu allen Seiten abhauen konnte und nicht eine geschlossene Kammer? War Tera etwa so davon überzeugt, dass sie keinen Fluchversuch unternehmen würde? Da wird sie ihr aber einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Schnell stand Lia auf, auch wenn ihre Beine bei jeder Bewegung protestierten und versuchte den Hügel hochzulaufen und über die Brücke zu verschwinden. Doch nach einem Meter wurde sie durch eine Handbewegung von Tera wieder an ihren Ursprungsort zurückbefördert. Ungläubig versuchte sie es noch zwei Mal, bis Tera sie so hart auf den Boden schleuderte, dass Lia dort erst einmal mit schmerzenden Beinen liegenblieb. Die Welt schien sich zu drehen und ihr wurde übel.   
"Nein, nein. So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Versuch das noch einmal dann spring ich nicht mehr so leicht mit dir um." Lia blickte erschöpft zu Tera hoch und begegnete ihrem harten Blick. Einen Blick, der kein Erbarmen kannte. Diesen Blick hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, in der letzten Erinnerung von Tera.   
"Du...du hast deine...deine Mutter umgebracht.", brachte sie stockend heraus. Ihr Puls stieg und spätestens jetzt wäre sie wirklich am Liebsten weggerannt. Lia bekam eine übermenschliche Angst vor ihr, wenn nicht sogar Todesangst. Dieses Mädchen konnte töten!   
"Oh ja! Und es war so ein Spaß. Du weißt ja, wie sie mich behandelt hat!"   
"Aber...aber." "Aber das wäre für dich nicht schlimm genug zum Töten, oder wie? Du weißt ja nicht was noch alles passiert ist und du hast nur das halbschlimme gesehen! "Außerdem...außerdem hat sie damit angefangen mich mit dem Messer zu attakieren!" Ihre Stimme wurde schrill und vor Wut packte sie einen Haufen Erde und spritzte ihn wild um sich.   
"Es war ihre Schuld! Alles ihre Schuld!" Sie klang wie ein meckerndes kleines Kind und in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Lia wusste nicht ob vor Zorn oder Trauer, was sie eher unwahrscheinlich fand. Vorsichtig versuchte Lia mit ihr zu reden:  
"Vielleicht...vielleicht hättet ihr einmal reden sollen. Mir kam es so vor, als ob Naomi ein Problem hatte." Lia dachte zurück an diese gewisse Bella. Irgendetwas musste sich doch zwischen Naomi und dieser Frau abgespielt haben, dass ihre Zukunft sehr prägte.   
"Und genau das werden wir jetzt tun!", donnerte Tera und packte Lia grob am Arm.   
"Was werden wir jetzt tun?", fragte Lia ungläubig, denn sie glaubte die Antwort leider schon zu wissen.   
"Sie hat mich gehasst, aber sie wollte es mir ja nie sagen! Jetzt muss sie mir Antworten geben!" Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, das Lia einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie versuchte sich in ihrer Verzweiflung aus dem Griff zu werden, aber Tera drückte nur fester zu, sodass Lia einen Aufschrei unterdrücken musste. Trotzdem gab sie nicht auf, rammte die Beine in den schlammigen Boden und wand sich hin und her.   
"Du gibst wohl nie auf, was?", fragte Tera und lachte unheimlich.   
"Wenn du unbedingt nicht gehen willst, okay. Es geht auch anders." Gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern, trat auf das Mädchen zu, schlug ihr kräftig gegen die Beine, sodass Lia in die Knie ging und marschierte schnell weiter und zog Lia hinter sich einfach mit durch den schlammigen Untergrund der Brücke. Das Mädchen japste und keuchte, als ihr Kopf plötzlich in Schlamm steckte und versuchte ihn nach oben zu drehen, was ihr aber leider nicht gelang. Immer wieder spuckte sie Schlamm aus, der ihr beim Luftholen hineinrutschte. Ihre Nase und ihr Mund waren voll und sie wäre wahrscheinlich erstickt, wenn sie nun nicht auf die Brücke gekommen wären. Lia hustete sich den Schlamm aus den Lungen und zog gierig Luft in ihre Lungen. Kaum hatte sie sich von ihrem ersten Schock erholt, knallte ihr Kopf an einen großen Stein der Brücke und Lia sah für einen Moment Sterne. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, erholte sich aber langsam und auch die Schwärze wich. Doch sogleich knallte ihr Bauch an einen Bordstein, als Tera ihren Körper grob darüberzog. Sie keuchte und zog vor Schmerz scharf die Luft ein. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und flossen Lia über das Gesicht. Tera grinste und schien den Schmerz des Mädchens zu genießen.   
"Du wolltest ja unbedingt nicht stehen. Das hast du jetzt davon." Ein Liebespaar mit einem Pudel kam ihnen entgegen, sodass Tera schnell hinter ein Haus huschte und Lias Bauch gegen eine Straßenlaterne knallte. Sie keuchte, rang um Luft und hielt sich mit einer Hand ihren schmerzenden Bauch und ihn vor weiteren Zusammenstößen zu beschützen. Die Tränen flossen unaufhörlich und Lia schluchzte laut. Der Hund fing an zu bellen und schaffte es dem Mann zu entfliehen und lief direkt auf das Haus zu. Als er bei den Beiden angekommen war, stellte sich das Tier vor Lia und kläffte Tera unaufhörlich an.   
"Du Mistviech!", zischte diese und kickte den Hund weg. Er winselte erbärmlich machte aber trotzdem Anstalten zurückzukommen. Tera stellte sich breit und drohend vor ihn hin, machte eine ruckartige Bewegung und schon flitzte das Tier in blinder Panik davon.   
"Wenn du noch einmal sowas machst, wirst du den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben!", zischte Tera und zog Lia über eine große Wiese, die um die Hauptstraßen herum führte. Das Mädchen wusste nicht, was gerade eben geschehen war. Sie hatte sich nur gewünscht, dass jemand diese Wahnsinnige aufhielt und schon kam dieser Hund angeflitzt. Hatte sie ihn etwa gerufen? Und wenn ja, wie?   
"Ich wusste nicht, dass eine wie du auch ihre Gedanken auf Tiere übertragen kann. Aber andererseits...Hunde kommen ja sowieso immer, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Diese blöden Viecher sind ja so überempfindlich." Vor Zorn zog sich Teras Hand fester um Lias Arm zusammen.   
"Du bist anstrengender wie ein kleines Kind!" Lia versuchte ihr nicht zuzuhören und genoss das Gras unter ihrem Körper. Es kitzelte sie leicht und gab ihr wieder neuen Mut, da es sie nicht so verletzen konnte wie die Straße.   
"Ja, ja. Nimm nur genug Energie auf. Für nachher wirst du sie brauchen." Tera lachte wissend und ihr Körper vibrierte leicht. "Wo willst du überhaupt hin?", fragte Lia, als sie ihren Kopf ein bisschen vom Boden hob um sprechen zu können.   
"Das weißt du doch schon längst. Wir gehen zu meiner Mutter und die liegt nun mal auf dem Friedhof."   
"Aber – aber eine Tote! Du kannst doch nicht einfach ihr Grab ausbuddeln!"   
"Sag mir nicht, was ich kann und was nicht!", donnerte Tera und zog Lia grob über einen Baumstumpf, sodass sie erst einmal nichts erwidern konnte. Doch dem Mädchen ging das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf, wie Tera ihre tote Mutter ausgrub und Lia ihre Hand auf den kalten, leblosen Körper legen sollte. Ein Schauer durchlief sie und der plötzlich einsetzende Regen verbesserte das nicht gerade. Ihre Klamotten waren vollkommen durchnässt und durch das Schnaufen von Tera, dachte Lia auch, dass sie die Nässe sie bestimmt ein bisschen schwerer machte. Ein kalter, eisiger Wind wehte durch die Bäume und ließ sie seltsam pfeifen. Sämtliche Wärme wich aus ihrem Körper und sie bibberte vor Kälte. Die Atmosphäre passte perfekt zu einem Gruselfilm und kombiniert mit der Verrücktheit von Tera war sich Lia nun nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch einmal ihr Zuhause sehen würde. Ihre Hoffnung schien mit dem Wind weggetragen worden zu sein. "Du gibst auf? Das ist vernünftig.", sagte Tera und lachte triumphierend.   
"Woher weißt du sowas? Ich habe doch garnichts gesagt."   
"Du musst nicht mit mir reden, denn deine Gedanken sind völlig ungeschützt. Ich weiß deine Vergangenheit, Gefühle und deine Schmerzen. Dein Bauch tut dir immer noch weh."   
"Aber sowas kann es doch nicht geben!"   
Lias Gedanken wanderten zu dem Moment zurück, als sich Tera in einen Bären zu verwandeln schien und auch bei Luke kurz Flügel aufgetaucht waren und wie es schien, als hätte der Junge ihre Gedanken gelesen, als Lia Log um sich der Gestalt hinter dem Busch zu nähern. Also war das alles keine Einbildung gewesen, aber das würde ja heißen...  
"Ja, es gibt mehrere von uns. Nur, dass dieser Junge sich falsch entschieden hat. Bald wird auch er herausfinden, dass die Normalen ihn verabscheuen, sobald er seine Fähigkeiten zeigt." Tera blieb stehen und zerrte Lia wieder auf ihre schmerzenden Füße.   
"Wir sind da.", stellte Tera fest und zog Lia hinter sich her. Der Friedhof stand hier auf der großen Wiesse neben Delona schon seit einer Ewigkeit und sah auch dementsprechend aus. Die Mauer war verwittert und hatte überall große Risse. Zwei große steinerne Gnome hockten auf beiden Seiten des Eisentores und schauten grimmig auf die Besucher herab. Nicht gerade einladend. Drinnen sah es auch nicht besser aus. Das Brunnenwasser war voller Algen und die Blätter des Herbstes lagen noch darauf. Wahrscheinlich waren sie über den Winter mit eingefroren. Der Rasen wurde seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemäht und ging deshalb bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Nur die Grabe waren noch schön hergerichtet mit frischen Blumen und der Stein war poliert. Tera zog sie zu einem Grab in der hinteren rechten Ecke des Friedhofs. Hier hinten schien alles viel verwitterter zu sein. Die Blumen, wenn das Grab überhaupt welche hatte, wurden nicht gepflegt und manche ließen schon die Köpfe hängen, außerdem waren die Grabsteine rissig und man konnte die Inschrift nur noch schwer entziffern. Ein Grab aber hob sich aus allen heraus, dort waren frische Tulpen und Vergissmeinnicht eingepflanzt. Die Inschrift konnte man auch perfekt lesen:   
Hier ruht Naomi  
06\. 08. 1981 – 02. 03. 2013  
eine wunderbare Frau  
Neben Lia schnaubte Tera verächtlich.   
"Wahrlich eine wunderbare Frau.", sagte sie sarkastisch und kniete sich neben das Grab um zu graben zu beginnen. Lia legte sie unsanft neben den Grabstein. Tera verlangte gar nicht, dass das Mädchen mitgrub. Entweder wollte sie sich bloß nicht mehr mit ihr herumschlagen oder Tera erkannte, dass Lia sowieso zu erschöpft war um zu graben. So oder so, das Mädchen genoss das bisschen Ruhe, sie war ja sowieso zu schwach um abzuhauen, außerdem hatte Tera ja eine Methode um sie zurückzuholen, leider.


	16. Kapitel 16

Ein aufgeregtes Klingeln riss Elli aus ihrem Nachmittags-roman. Wahrscheinlich war das wieder irgendein Klingelstreich und das ausgerechnet an einem Samstag. Sie versuchte weiterzulesen, irgendwann würde dieser Idiot schon aufhören, doch es wurde nur noch schlimmer.   
"Elli, jetzt mach doch mal auf! Ich lieg in der Badewanne!", schrie ihr Vater aufgeregt. Das Mädchen stöhnte, legte ihren Roman wieder auf den Boden (sie hatte ihre Kisten immer noch nicht ausgeräumt) und ging missmutig die Stufen hinunter auf die Tür zu. Im Gang bemerkte sie, dass der Besucher nun auch schon angefangen hatte mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür zu trommeln. Vielleicht sollte sie doch nicht aufmachen, denn falls das ein Verrückter dort draußen war, hatte sie wohl eher schlechte Karten, aber andererseits würde sie mit ihrer Fähigkeit diesen Typen zum abhauen bringen können. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Drücken an ihrem Hinterkopf. Elli wusste was das war. Jemand versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Sie hatte zwar ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber öffnete trotzdem ihren Geist, aber nur so weit, dass niemand einen Unfug mit ihr treiben konnte und ihre Gedanken las.   
"Mach auf! Mach auf! Mach endlich auf!" Der Geist dieses Menschen war verwirrt und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Elli atmete tief ein und öffnete die Tür, sie war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen, aber nicht auf das. Luke stand vor ihr, sein Haar fiel ihm in wirren Strähnen herunter und seine Klamotten waren zerrissen und schmutzig. Er ergriff ihre Schulter und versuchte sie mitzuzurerren. Sein Griff war stark und verkrampft. Elli hielt dagegen und packte Lukes Hand um sie von ihrer Schulter zu bekommen.   
"Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, bis du mir nicht verraten hast was los ist."   
"Wir haben keine Zeit! Lia...und Tera...Problem!", keuchte Luke und versuchte Elli nun kräftiger zu ziehen, aber diese blieb standhaft.   
"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie wieder. Elli kannte ihn zwar noch nicht so lange, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass man ihn so aus der Bahn werfen könnte. Das beunruhigte sie sehr.   
"Nein, keine Zeit!" Er zog heftig an ihr und schaffte es bis zum Zaun, dort aber knallte er mit Elli an einen Zaunpfahl, weil der Junge vor lauter Sorge und Hektik nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Das würde wohl auch erklären warum ihm die große Wunde unten an seinem Knie nicht ausmachte, die erst jetzt gut unter seiner zerrissenen Yeans zu sehen war.   
"Luke! So werde ich nicht mit dir mitgehen! Beruhige dich." "Geht nicht...Gefahr!" Sie wollte es nicht, aber trotzdem passierte es. Ihr wurde es erst klar, als es schon längst geschehen war. Elli hatte weit ausgeholt und Luke ins Gesicht geklatscht um ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Der fasste sich nun ungläubig an die gerötete Stelle und Klarheit spiegelte sich wieder in seinem Blick.   
"Hast...hast du?"   
"Entschuldige, es ging nicht anders.", erwiderte sie kalt.   
"Also, kannst du mir jetzt sagen was los ist?" Luke war eindeutig wieder der Alte, denn er zog eine enttäuschte Schmolllippe und sagte:  
"Das war aber nicht fair." Elli seufzte und murmelte:  
"Wieder ganz der Alte." Der Junge merkte erst jetzt, dass seine Hand verkrampft an Ellis Schulter ruhte und nahm sie ganz langsam weg.   
"Wir müssen ganz schnell zum Friedhof in Delona."   
"Wieso?" Das Mädchen wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lia war nicht bei ihm und heute hätte er mit ihr ja erst kürzlich zum See gehen sollen.   
"Und wo ist Lia? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"   
"Nein. Deswegen müssen wir ja zum Friedhof. Ich habe Teras Gedanken lesen können und sie wollte zum Friedhof. Ich weiß nur nicht wieso."   
"Tera, wer ist das und was will sie von Lia?"   
"Tera ist das Mädchen, dessen Haus zerstört wurde. Sie ist verrückt geworden. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie ihre Mutter auch umgebracht hat."   
"Ihre Mutter umgebracht...", flüsterte Elli und schaute traurig zu Boden. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange, die sie aber schnell wegwischte. Das erinnerte sie zu sehr an ihre Mutter. Luke schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Wie verrückt ein Mensch doch werden kann. Sie hat das wahrscheinlich mit voller Absicht gemacht."   
"Das würde sie niemals mit Absicht machen! Es war ihre Mutter! Wie kannst du nur sowas sagen du Vollidiot!", schrie Elli ihm mitten ins Gesicht und ballte die Hände aufgebracht zu Fäusten. Ihre Hände bebten und sie konnten sich nur schwer beherrschen ihm nicht ins Gesicht zu schlagen.   
"So unberechenbar wie Tera ist, wäre das nicht gerade undenkbar.", konterte Luke. So falsch war diese Aussage zwar nicht, aber Elli konnte nur noch an den "Unfall" mit ihrer Mutter denken. Niemand würde seine Mutter mit Absicht umbringen wollen! Oder etwa doch?   
"Du hast nicht das Recht, dass zu sagen!" Elli stapfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und wollte Luke ins Gesicht schlagen, doch der wehrte gekonnt mit seiner Hand ab.   
"Ist doch praktisch, wenn man gut in Aikido ist.", grinste Luke und versuchte anscheinend die Situation zu retten. Elli schüttelte wütend die Hand weg, mit der Luke ihre Faust aufgehalten hatte.   
"Pfff.", brummte sie gleichgültig und fragte etwas interessierter:   
"Und wieso ist nun Tera mit Lia zum Friedhof? Da gibt es doch nur tote Menschen."   
"Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht, irgendetwas mit ihrer Mutter. Das war zu schwer zu verstehen, wenn ihre Gedanken so wirr sind." Luke wedelte hilflos mit den Armen und ließ den Kopf hängen.   
"Übrigens, da ist etwas sehr Komisches passiert. Tera wollte unbedingt, dass Lia mit ihr kommt, ihre Gedanken sagten etwas von einer besonderen Fähigkeit, die sie nun endlich gefunden hatte. Und ich Trottel habe zugelassen, dass Tera sie mitnehmen kann. Was glaubst du macht die Verrückte mit ihr?" Luke schaute sie mit einem tieftraurigen Blick an und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er wütend auf sich selbst war.   
"Ihr wird schon nichts passieren. Tera braucht sie doch, also kann sie ihr nichts antun. Aber was will sie nur von ihr...Wir gehen lieber schnell zu diesem Friedhof." Elli zog Luke einfach hinter sich her, doch schon bald lief der Junge von selbst neben ihr her. Er hatte es aufgegeben das Mädchen über Lia auszufragen. Es hatte ja sowieso keinen Sinn, denn mehr würde sie ihm niemals verraten.

"Das ist also der Friedhof. Sieht ja...einladend aus." Elli beäugte die zwei Monster auf den Seiten des Tores, die sie grimmig anstarrten. Sie war zwar schon in vielen Orten gewesen, aber nirgendwo hatte sie so einen seltsamen Ort gesehen. Luke nickte und lachte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er genauso. Elli marschierte durch das große Eisentor und sofort schlug ihr eine mächtige dunkle Aura entgegen. Das Mädchen wusste, dass eine Aura umso böser war, je dunkler sie war und nicht, dass eine schwarze gleich böse war, das war nur Aberglaube. Diese lag wie ein Knistern in der Luft.   
"Spürst du das auch?", fragte Elli und versuchte die Richtung herauszufinden aus der sie kam.   
"Ich kann zwar fast keine Gedanken aus der Ferne lesen, aber so etwas Auffälliges sehe ich schon." Das klang schon etwas anklagend, aber das Mädchen hatte momentan besseres zu run als sich um einen quängelnden Luke zu kümmern.   
"Versteck deine Aura. Wir dücken uns dort hinter den Büschen, dann können wir uns den Beiden gut nähern. Wenn Tera wirklich so verrückt ist wie du sagst, wäre es wohl besser sie zu überraschen." Luke nickte und kauerte sich hinter einem kleinen Strauch nieder. Eigentlich war Elli diesem Mädchen ja schon vor der Schule begegnet und sie hatte wirklich sehr angsteinflößend gewirkt, aber ihr ist damals nichts passiert, trotzdem hatte sie Angst vor ihr, denn Elli merkte, dass Luke nicht gerade wohl bei der Sache war und außerdem hatte Tera ihn verletzt. Ihr Herz pochte stark und ihr Mund war staubtrocken. Wieso hatte sie Angst? Sie wollte keine Angst haben, das war schwach. Plötzlich wurde Elli abrupt in die Luft gehoben und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall neben einem ausgegrabenem Grab. Es presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Japsend schnappte sie nach Luft, ihre Lungen brannten und sie dachte schon ersticken zu müssen, als das Mädchen endlich wieder gierig Luft einsaugen konnte. Neben ihr wurde Luke von einer dunklen roten Aura in ein Grab geschmissen. Erst langsam konnte sie wieder klar denken. Elli begann sich langsam aufzurappeln und stellte dabei erleichtert fest, dass keine Knochen gebrochen waren.   
"Plane nie einen Überraschungsangriff auf mich!", fauchte Tera und richtete sich drohend vor dem Mädchen auf. Ihre rote Aura flackerte wie eine große Flamme um ihren Körper und zuckte hier und da unkontrollierbar. Ihre Haare bewegten sich, obwohl hier kein Wind wehte und einem die Haare wegen dem Regen am Körper kleben müssten.   
"Aber wie...", brachte Elli verwundert heraus.   
"Eure Aura konnte ich nicht sehen, dass muss ich zugeben, aber ich kann auch Personen nach ihren Gedanken finden. Ich habe schließlich lange trainiert." Tera lachte böse und umwickelte Elli mit ihrer roten Aura, woraufhin dieses stöhnte, weil ihr Körper erdrückt zu werden schien, was Tera nur noch mehr lachen ließ. Es wurde aber bald von einem überraschten Laut unterbrochen, als Luke aus dem Grab zu fliegen schien und sich auf Tera stürzte, mit ihr über den Boden kugelte und schließlich von ihr gegen Elli gestoßen wurde. Seine nebelhaften türkisen Schwingen, die man erst jetzt gut erkennen konnte, verblassten wieder und er wurde ganz blass. Elli wunderte sich schon darüber, als sie etwas Warmes an ihrem Körper herunterlaufen spürte. Sie fasste sich dorthin und hatte rotes klebriges Blut an ihren Fingern.   
"Luke!"   
"Hmm?" Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute erstaunt auf Elli herab.   
"Oh, tschuldige. Ich geh schon runter."   
"Doch nicht das! Du bist verwundet!" Sie fuchtelte mit ihren blutigen Fingern vor seinem Gesicht herum.   
"Ach, da bin ich auf die Schaufel im Grab gefallen. Ist nur ein Kratzer." Luke wirkte total unbeeindruckt und das obwohl in seinem Bauch eine große Fleischwunde war.   
"Das soll nur ein Kratzer sein?!"   
"Du weißt doch, dass unsere Wunden langsam heilen. Meine Aura macht das schon."   
"Nicht, wenn ich dich in lauter kleine Stücke hacke. Der Heilungsprozess dauert, das weiß ich und wer will dich während dem beschützen? Etwa die Schwache da?" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf Elli, dann wanderte er zu einem Baum, an dem Lia angelehnt war und fügte in einem gefälschten weinerlichen Ton hinzu:  
"Oder deine ohnmächtige Freundin da drüben?"   
Luke schaute kurz entsetzt entsetzt zu Lia hinüber, blickte dann aber wieder zu Tera zurück. Seine Aura flackerte kurz vor Zorn, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder und er erwiderte lächelnd:  
"Durch so einen Blödsinn lasse ich mich nicht aus der Fassung bringen. So blöd bist nur du." Tera knurrte und ihre Aura zog sich fester um ihren Körper zusammen.   
"Sag das noch einmal und ich werde dich..."   
"Blöd, blöd. Tera ist eine blöde blödi Frau."   
"Graaah!!" Sie stieß einen nicht mehr menschlichen Ton aus und verwandelte sich sofort in einen blutroten Bären mit durchdringenden roten Augen, die sich durch Elli und Luke zu bohren schienen und fletschte ihre grässlichen Zähne.   
"Super gemacht Luke, einfach klasse.", sagte Elli ironisch. "Finde ich auch. Die lässt sich immer leichter aus der Fassung bringen. Jetzt kann sie nicht mehr klar denken.". Grinste er und Elli musste ihm widerwillig recht geben. War man in dem Zustand des Seelentiers und konnte seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren, tötete man einfach jeden in seinem Umfeld.   
"Ich lenk´ sie ab und du holst dir Lia. In Or-" Luke kam nicht weiter, denn schon wurde er von einer Pranke in die Luft gerissen und ihm wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Eine große Bärenfratze schaute dem Jungen direkt ins Gesicht und bließ ihm mit jedem Schnauber eine große Welle fauligen Atem ins Gesicht. Er bleckte seine Zähne und brüllte ihm in sein Gesicht, sodass Lukes Ohren klingelten und Speichel an seiner Haut klebte.   
"Ich versteh dich auch, wenn du nicht so schreist." Der Braunbär knurrte böse und wollte gerade nach dem Jungen schnappen, als der sich plötzlich mit einer großen Schockwelle aus seinem Griff befreite. Elli stand wie festgewachsen da und starrte mit schreckengeweiteten Augen auf die Szene. Der Bär hatte nun von Luke abgelassen, da er vor Erschöpfung und Blutverlust zusammengebrochen war. Sein Fell war nun komplett durchnässt und zwei rot glühende Augen funkelten Elli aus einem Zottelvorhang heraus an. Langsam trottete er auf sie zu, schwerfällig einen Schritt vor der anderen setzend. Das Tier wusste, dass das Opfer nicht wegrennen würde, der Gestank von Angst lag in der Luft, er hatte also genug Zeit und es machte Spaß sein Opfer leider zu sehen, bevor man mit den Zähnen sein saftiges Fleisch auseinanderriss. Jetzt beweg dich endlich! Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen? Ellis Gedanken rasten vor Panik. Sie wollte nicht hier stehen, sie wollte wegrennen, weg von dieser verrückten Person, weg von diesem Friedhof, also wieso konnte sie es nicht? Der Bär kam immer näher und sie konnte seinen fauligen Atem riechen. Der Braunbär schien schadenfroh zu grinsen, bevor er sich langsam zu Elli herunterbeugte und sein Maul aufriss. Eine Reihe spitzer Zähne standen direkt vor ihrem Gesicht. So leicht würde er nicht mit ihr spielen können! Wieso blieb sie überhaupt hier stehen wie ein Weichei? Elli ballte ihre Aura und schlug dem Bären direkt auf seine Schnauze, sodass er trotz seines Gewichtes mehrere Meter weit flog und mit einem lauten Knall gegen eine Mauer prallte und sie einstürzen ließ. Völlig benommen wackelte er hin und her und immer wieder prasselten lose Steine über seinen Kopf, als würden sie ihn verhöhnen wollen. Elli starrte ungläubig auf ihre Hände. Wie hatte sie das gemacht? So stark war sie noch nie gewesen. Aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit darüber zu grübeln, sie musste Lia und Luke holen und dann schnell von hier verschwinden. Dieses Mädchen war sowieso verloren. Niemand würde in diesen Kopf noch Vernunft bringen. Schnell rannte sie hinüber zu dem Baum, an dem Lia lehnte. Sie atmete leicht, also war sie wirklich nur in Ohnmacht gefallen.   
"Hey! Wach schon auf. Ich kann euch nicht beide tragen." Elli rüttelte leicht an ihr, aber bis auf ein leises stöhnen hatte sie damit nicht viel erreicht. Aber Lia musste einfach wach werden. Luke konnte sie nicht einfach so aus seiner Ohnmacht holen, er hatte zu viel Blut verloren und musste sich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen.   
"Nun komm schon Lia. Sonst hab ich ein Problem mit dem Blödmann da drüben und dem Teddybären." Sie grinste leicht. Auch wenn sie es anfangs nicht wollte, hatte sie nun einen Freund in Luke gefunden, aber nur ein kleines bisschen. Man musste es ja noch nicht übertreiben. Lia schien darauf zu reagieren, denn sie stöhnte wieder öffnete dann aber langsam ihre Auge und blinzelte dem Mädchen entgegen.   
"Elli?", fragte sie noch ein wenig erschöpft.   
"Ja. Ich erklär dir alles nachher. Mir müssen nur schnell von diesem Friedhof runter. Lia schien ein wenig verwirrt, erhob sich aber trotzdem und wäre fast wieder zusammengebrochen, hätte Elli sie nicht rechtzeitig gestützt. Jetzt sah man erst in welchem Zustand Lia war. Ihre Klamotten waren teilweiße zerrissen und aus lauter kleinen Wunden lief Blut ihren Körper hinunter. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich ihre Beine verletzt, denn sie humpelte, als sie zu Luke gingen, hatte aber dann trotzdem genug Kraft die letzten Meter zu ihm zu laufen ohne Elli als Stützte.   
"Luke! Was ist denn passiert?" Lia berührte sacht mit einer Hand sein blasses Gesicht und wandte sich verwirrt und mit tränengefüllten Augen zu Elli um.   
"Ich erzähl dir alles nachher, aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal hier weg." Elli schnappte sich Luke, legte ihn sich auf die Schulter und hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest, mit der anderen Hand stützte sie Lia, die jetzt wieder stark zu humpeln anfing. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter um zu sehen, ob Tera immer noch hinten an der Mauer lehnte. Jedes Mal war es eine große Überwindung und ihr Herz fing automatisch wieder an stark zu klopfen. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn dort plötzlich niemand mehr lehnte? Elli schüttelte sich das entgültig aus dem Kopf. Tera würde erst einmal ein bisschen brauchen um diese Wunden heilen zu lassen. Doch als sie sich das nächste Mal umdrehte lag Tera in den Armen einer schwarzhaarigen Frau, die besorgt auf das Mädchen herabblickte durch einen feinen Schleier ihrer langen Haare. Sie trug eine seltsame Ausrüstung, die an den japanischen Stil erinnerte und der passende Helm lag neben ihr. Nun wandte sich die Frau ihrem Begleiter zu, der erst jetzt hinter einem Busch hervortrat und genau die gleiche Ausrüstung trug wie sie. Er schien etwas kräftiger gebaut zu sein, denn seine Bekleidung war breiter als die Andere. Der Mann gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und bedeutete seiner Kameradin mit ihm zu kommen. Elli konnte leider kein Wort verstehen, da ihre Gruppe schon beim Ausgang war und die Beiden am anderen Ende des Friedhofs standen. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, dafür wehte jetzt ein starker Wind, der durch jede Ritze pfeifte und dem Mädchen schauerliche Töne ans Ohr blies. Elli lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und auch Lia ging es nicht anders. Sie schaute sich öfters hektisch um, als könne aus jeder Richtung ein scheußliches Monster kommen, oder auch ein Braunbär, und drückte sich fester an Elli, sodass sie ihr zittern spüren konnte.   
"Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl.", flüsterte Lia und erdrückte sogleich fast Ellis Arm, als man aus dem gespenstischen Pfeifen das Trampeln von einem rennenden Tier hören konnte. Es wurde immer lauter und hallte unendlich in Ellis Ohren wieder. Jede Minute schien sich ewig hinzuziehen und plötzlich zog ein dicker Nebel auf und hüllte die drei komplett ein. Das Getrampel war weg und auch der Wind hatte aufgehört. Die Zeit schien stehengeblieben zu sein und Lia hielt den Atem an. Es war still, zu still. Wie vor der Ermordung von Teras Mutter. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Das Röhren eines Hirsches war zu hören, dann stieß aus der Nebelwand ein brauner Schatten und zischte knapp an Ellis Gesicht vorbei. Man hörte Lia verzweifelt schreien und plötzlich war der Druck auf ihrer Hand weg. Lia war verschwunden.


	17. Kapitel 17

Immer wieder schloss sich ihre Hand in der Luft, als wollte sie es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass dort nichts mehr war. Elli schaute ihren Fingern zu, wie sie sich schlossen und wieder öffneten, aber da war nichts mehr. Wo war Lia hin? Was war passiert? Ihr Verstand konnte und wollte einfach nicht begreifen was geschehen war. Ihr Blick wanderte wie betäubt über den Friedhof. Niemand war da. Keine Tera, keine seltsamen Leute und...keine Lia. Neben ihr fiel etwas zu Boden und das Gewicht auf ihrer Schulter war weg. Luke stöhnte als Resultat des Aufpralls, aber Elli nahm es gar nicht wahr. Vor ihren Augen ist ein Mädchen entführt worden, ein Mädchen, das starr vor Angst war, ein Mädchen, welches viel zu schüchtern und ängstlich war um sich zu verteidigen, immer und immer wieder spielte sich diese Szene ab und niemals tat Elli etwas um die Entführung zu verhindern. Wieder war sie es, die einen Menschen der ihr nahe stand nicht beschützen konnte. Wieso passierte so etwas ausgerechnet immer ihr? Sie wollte das nicht! Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie sank zu Boden, den Blick starr auf den Friedhof gerichtet. Langsam verschwamm ihre Sicht, und als sie mit ihren Fingern unbewusst zu ihren Augen wanderte spürte sie nasse Tränen. Aber Elli dachte gar nicht daran diese wegzuwischen, nein, sie ließ sie einfach herunterfließen. Das Mädchen nahm ihre Hände vor die Augen und fing an zu schluchzen. Bilder von einer entsetzten Lia und ihrer Mutter, die schreiend vor Verzweifelung im Feuer stand ließen sie nicht in Ruhe.  
Luke begann sich langsam hinter ihr aufzurappeln. Der Schlitz den die Schaufel im Grab verursacht hatte war nur noch ein lächerlicher kleiner Schnitt. Trotzdem hatte er keine Lust, dass die Wunde wieder aufging, also ging der Junge im Vierfüßlerstand und presste eine Hand auf seine Wunde, damit sie nicht so belastet wurde. Vor ihm kniete Elli, die Hände vor den Augen und schluchzte. So hatte er sie bis jetzt nur einmal erlebt, an ihrem ersten Schultag, als ihre Seele fast mit dem Igel in den Tod gegangen wäre. Aber was war dieses Mal passiert? Luke schaute sich erst jetzt um. Er befand sich immer noch auf dem Friedhof, das Wetter war nun endlich wieder freundlich und alles war ruhig. Irgendwie zu ruhig...  
Lia, wo war Lia? Und Tera war auch verschwunden! Luke rutschte näher an Elli heran und rüttelte an ihren Schultern. "Wo ist Lia? Sag schon!" Sie schüttelte nur langsam mit ihrem Kopf und murmelte ein "es tut mir Leid". Aber wo war sie denn nun? Vorhin lehnte Lia noch an einem Baum und jetzt...jetzt hatte es Tera geschafft sie wieder mitzunehmen, aber wieso? Was will sie denn nur von Lia?   
"Es tut mir so Leid. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich...ich konnte sie nicht beschützen."   
"Aber...aber wieso? Wir sind doch schon fast vor dem Ausgang! Was ist denn passiert?" Luke begriff die Welt nicht mehr.   
"Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Es ging so schnell, so verdammt schnell." Elli schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Boden und bittere Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.   
"Wir hätten wegkommen können! Aber dann kam dieser Nebel und sie...sie war weg! Es...es hätte nicht passieren dürfen." "Hey. Ich weiß schon, das ist blöd, aber jetzt können wir auch nichts mehr machen." Eigentlich ging es Luke ganz anders. Er war selbst sehr aufgewühlt und hätte am liebsten seinen Frust irgendwo abgebaut, aber nicht an Elli. Er wusste, dass sie Lia bestimmt beschützt hätte, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. Zur Zeit war es hier wirklich komisch. Alles war so seltsam, Luke hätte am liebsten seinen ganzen aufgestauten Frust herausgeschrien, aber er hatte ihn nun schon so lange zurückgehalten, da kam es auf das hier nicht an.   
"Wir finden sie schon irgendwie wieder. Zwei Mädchen können sich ja nicht für immer verstecken, richtig?" Eigentlich glaubte er seine eigenen Worte kaum, und er tat sich schwer daran, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Aber er musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und das so schnell wie möglich bei der Polizei melden. Die hatten zwar noch nicht einmal Tera allein gefunden, aber vielleicht hatten sie ja jetzt mehr Glück. "Komm schon Elli. Wir müssen zur Polizei.", sagte er sanft und hob sie langsam hoch. Das Mädchen sagte kein einziges Wort und ging einfach automatisch hinter ihm her und starrte immer nur auf den Boden. Luke musste jetzt wohl oder übel für zwei stark sein. Elli war anscheinend nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken. Als er in ihre Augen blickte, sah er nichts außer einer unendlichen Leere. Elli war gerade überall, nur nicht im hier und jetzt. Wenigstens konnte sie noch hinter ihm hergehen, sonst hätte er ein Problem. Die Beiden gingen vorbei am Friedhof vorbei und es kam Luke so vor, als würde sich eine unheimliche Aura um diesen Platz ziehen, aber das war wahrscheinlich nur noch seine Einbildung. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass es solche wie ihn gab, Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, aber niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass er jemals einen treffen würde, der so außer Kontrolle geraten war. Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, oder? Das sagt man doch so. Er wollte es trotzdem einfach nicht wahrhaben. Seine erste Freundin war weg. Jetzt wusste er endlich wie sich das anfühlte, seine erste Freundin zu verlieren, Luke hätte es am liebsten gar nicht erst herausgefunden. In seine Gedanken versunken zog er an vielen Menschen vorbei, jeder von ihnen schaute die Beiden mit fragenden Blick an, aber Luke versuchte sie einfach zu ignorieren. Wie sahen sie wohl für diese Menschen aus? Ein blutender Junge mit einer kleinen Schnittwunde auf seinem Bauch, der ein ebenso blutverschmiertes, verwirrtes Mädchen hinter sich herzog. Das musste schon ein komischer Anblick sein. Wenn jemand anhielt und versuchte mit ihnen zu reden, beschleunigte Luke einfach seinen Schritt und ging wortlos an dieser Person vorbei und niemals folgten sie ihm. Dafür war er ihnen sehr dankbar. Er brauchte nicht auch noch diese vielen Menschen um sich herum, da reichte ihm schon die Polizeistation und danach wollte er erst einmal ein paar Stunden Ruhe haben und über alles nachdenken, seine Gedanken sortieren. An Schlaf war heute sowieso nicht zu denken. Endlich waren die Beiden bei der Polizeistation angekommen. Ein großes weißes Gebäude mit dunkelgrünen Umrandungen um die Fenster und die Tür. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein großes Stahltor aus dem die Einsatzfahrzeuge herausfahren konnten und ein kleines Licht war dort auch, das aufblinkte, wenn sich das Tor öffnete. Pflanzen wuchsen hier nicht viele und besondere Ausschmückungen konnte man auch nirgens finden. Wieso auch, das war ja ein öffentliches Gebäude, die hatten so etwas nicht oft. Luke stieß die große Doppeltür auf und sofort kündigte ein Klingeln seine Ankunft an. Der Boden war mit glänzendem Marmor ausgelegt, der im Licht von ein paar Fenstern leicht schimmerte. Überall hangen Landschaftsbilder und auf Säulen waren Zettel aufgeklebt mit Angeboten von anderen Firmen. Mehrer Treppen führten in den Keller und in die oberen Stockwerke. Luke ging zielstrebig auf eine kleine Theke im Eingangsbereich zu. Ein Mann in mittlerem Alter saß dort auf einem Lederstuhl und blickte in seinen Computer. Sein graues Haar sah ungepflegt und fettig aus und seine Krawatte war auch nicht richtig zugeknöpft. Wenigstens saß seine Uniform richtig und war nicht dreckig. Er schien Luke überhaupt nicht bemerkt zu haben, oder schenckte dem einfach nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit, denn er schaute immer noch mit seinem gelangweilten Blick auf den Computerbildschirm.   
"Ähemm!", räusperte sich Luke. Der Mann bewegte langsam und träge seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Jungen, aber sobald er dessen Zustand sah schnellte sein Kopf blitzschnell herum und beäugte den Jungen besorgt.   
"Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen? Was ist ihnen denn passiert?" Höflich war er ja, wahrscheinlich nimmt er seine Arbeit nur nicht so ernst. Naja, hier ist ja nie viel passiert.   
"Mir geht es schon so weit gut und mit ihr", er nickte kurz zu Elli hin, die er einfach auf einen Stuhl hat sitzen lassen, "ist auch alles soweit in Ordnung. Wir wurden niedergeschlagen und irgendwer hat unsere Freundin entführt. Leider konnten wir sie nicht sehen."  
Wieso deckte er eigentlich Tera? Er hätte leicht sagen können, dass dieses Mädchen nicht gerade verängstigt von zuhause weggerannt ist, sondern wie eine Verrückte. Er glaubte wohl noch an das Gute in ihr, auch wenn es nicht gerade viel zu sein schien.   
"Und wer wurde genau entführt?"   
"Lia Hafner aus der Lilienstraße 5." Der Polizist zog einen kleinen Notizblock aus seiner Brusttasche und schrieb sich die Informationen auf.   
"Ich schätze, es ist gerade eben passiert, oder?" Luke nickte und er notierte sich erneut etwas, und schaute danach den Jungen und seine Begleiterin skeptisch an.   
"Braucht ihr nicht einen Doktor?"   
"Nein, nein. Geht schon. Es wäre nur nett, wenn sie meine Eltern anrufen würden. Ich komme aus Malena und es ist ein weiter Weg von hier bis dort. Vor allem mit diesem Ding." Luke deutete auf seine Wunde im Bauch. Zwar schloss sie sich langsam, aber das Risiko war zu groß, dass sie wieder aufging. Der Polizist sah ihn mit kritischem Blick an und schien zuerst darauf bestehen zu wollen einen Arzt zu rufen, seufzte aber dann und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Ich werde diese Jugend nie verstehen.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Luke schämte sich im nachhinein dafür, was er getan hatte. Er hatte diesen Polizisten mit Hilfe seines Geistes manipuliert und ihm den Gedanken aufgezwungen, nicht länger Fragen zu stellen. Er war einfach so erschöpft, dass er dafür keine Kraft und Gedult mehr hatte. Und würde Luke wirklich die Gedult verlieren, könnte hier ein unschuldiger Mensch verletzt werden. Er brauchte dem Polizisten nur noch seine Telefonnummer zu geben, sich hinzusetzen und dabei zuzusehen wie er verzweifelt versuchte seinen Eltern klarzumachen was passiert war. Eigentlich müsste er sich garnicht so anstrengen, seine Eltern würden sowieso verstehen was geschehen war. Schließlich kannten sie sich perfekt mit diesen übersinnlichen Sachen aus und würden total entspannt reagieren. Sie ließen sich nie aus der Ruhe bringen, egal was passiert.   
"Ich weiß es ist viel zu verarbeiten, aber würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen noch eine Freundin von Luke bei ihnen aufzunehmen? Ja, sie ist momentan nicht ansprechbar. Ihr Name ist Elli, den Nachnamen weiß ich leider nicht. Okay, das wäre super. Sie sind in der Zentrale in Delona. Gut, dann richte ich es ihm aus. Auf wiederhören." Der Polizist legte sein Diensttelefon wieder neben einen Stapel von Papieren und schaute zu Luke hinüber.   
"Deine Eltern kommen gleich und deine Freundin nehmen sie auch mit. Ich hoffe doch, dass das in Ordnung ist?"   
"Aber natürlich. Ich bringe sie dann zu ihrem Vater. Zu blöd, dass ich ihre Telefonnummer nicht auswendig weiß." Der Mann nickte und setzte sich wieder und schaute erneut in den flackernden Computerbildschirm, aber immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu den Beiden. Er sah jetzt viel wacher und aufgeweckter aus, nicht mehr wie der gelangweilte Typ dem er begegnet war. Gut, dass dieser Mann nicht wusste, dass er ihn auf voller Linie angelogen hatte. Ellis Nummer kannte er überhaupt nicht, eigentlich wusste er fast gar nichts von ihr, aber Luke akzeptierte es, wenn sie ihm nichts sagen wollte. Vielleicht verrät sie ihm ja doch irgendwann etwas von sich selbst, er musste nur geduldig bleiben und sie nicht dazu zwingen. 

Nach einer Weile erschienen seine Eltern. Sie waren besorgt, aber versuchten es vor ihrem Sohn zu verbergen und hinterfragten auch nicht viel. Sein Vater müsste nur seine Gedanken lesen und schon wüsste er mehr, aber er tat es nicht. Privatspäre war ihm schon immer sehr wichtig. Die Beiden kümmerten sich auch gut um Elli und ließen sie noch ein paar Tage bei ihnen bleiben, nachdem Luke ihnen erzählte wie seltsam ihr Vater war. Nachdem er alles verarbeitet hatte erzählte Luke seinen Eltern auch alles und sie akzeptierten es mit einem Kopfnicken. 

Luke kam das alles immer noch vor wie in einem schlechten Traum aus dem er einfach nicht erwachen konnte, obwohl seitdem schon mehrere Tage vergangen waren. Elli ging es schon erheblich besser, sie war wieder komplett bei Sinnen, brauchte aber deutlich weniger Zeit um alles zu begreifen. Jetzt war sie diejenige, die die Stärkere von Beiden war. Luke und Elli gingen wieder normal in die Schule, aber nichts hinterte sie daran weiterhin nach Lia zu suchen. Irgendwann würden sie sie schon finden, dass wussten sie einfach und die Beiden bildeten ein ungleiches aber gutes Team auf ihrer Suche. Zwar waren die Beiden nur Schüler, aber mitsamt ihrer Fähigkeiten und einigen von Lukes Freunden, die genauso waren wie er, versuchten sie das Beste aus der Situation herauszuholen und Lia ausfindig zu machen. Nur war ein Freund nicht ganz so guter Dinge wie die Restlichen und wollte auch Tera wiederfinden.


End file.
